


Todo o Espaço Entre Nós

by TaiBluerose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiBluerose/pseuds/TaiBluerose
Summary: Spock recebeu uma proposta irrecusável, que o levaria para longe da Enterprise e seu capitão. Os dois têm que lidar com os sentimentos trazidos à tona pela separação inesperada.





	1. A Promoção

**Author's Note:**

> "All Space Between Us" ......... I hope you enjoy it.  
> ...  
> "Todo o Espaço Entre Nós" é a minha contribuição para os Trekkers de língua portuguesa. Espero que você goste.

Leonard McCoy soube que havia algo de errado no momento em que olhou para o rosto pálido e inexpressivo de James Kirk. O jovem capitão, que era sempre muito alegre e expressivo, atravessou a Enfermaria sem dar qualquer sinal de que tinha notado a presença de qualquer enfermeira, enfermeiro ou paciente que cruzou seu caminho. Jim simplesmente contornou cada um deles até alcançar McCoy.

― Podemos conversar em particular? – a voz de Jim saiu fraca e cansada.

McCoy sabia que Jim e Spock tinham uma reunião solicitada pelo Almirantado. Pelo aspecto do amigo, McCoy suspeitou que as coisas não tinham corrido muito bem. ― Claro, Jim. Vamos para meu escritório.

McCoy deixou a Enfermaria sob o comando da enfermeira Chapel e guiou Jim até sua sala.

―Alguma notícia ruim?

― Não. Bem... Depende do ponto de vista. Inesperado, com certeza.

McCoy esperou que o amigo continuasse. Jim puxou o ar com um pouco mais de força e começou sua explicação tentando soar menos abatido.

― A Frota Estelar construiu um novo navio classe Constitution. Não tão grande quanto a Enterprise, mas é uma beleza. A missão será estudar uma Singularidade que surgiu na fronteira do Quadrante Delta. É uma missão em conjunto com a Academia de Ciência de Vulcano. É basicamente uma nave científica e será tripulada quase que inteiramente por vulcanos. A Frota quer alguém capacitado e com experiência em campo para o comando. Eles querem o Spock ― seu discurso quebrou. Demorou cinco longos segundos para ele concluir em um fio de voz. ― Irão promovê-lo a capitão.

―Jim...

McCoy começou sem saber bem o que dizer. Ele também não esperava por isso. De repente, Jim bateu a mão sobre a mesa, assustando o doutor, e explodiu em alegria simulada. Colocou-se de pé e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

― Isso é maravilhoso, não é? Ser promovido a capitão. Spock merece isso. Ele é mais do que capaz. E essa missão é muito importante cientificamente, aposto que ele vai adorar. Sem falar que ele vai ser o chefe de um bando de vulcanos da ACV, isso eu gostaria de ver. Já te contei a história de quando Spock recusou a oferta de estudar lá? Ele sabe ser insolente quando quer, oh, sim. Preciso te contar essa história. Mas, enfim, é uma oportunidade maravilhosa para ele, Magro, se é...

― Jim, você está falando sem respirar. Por favor, sente-se. ― McCoy pediu. Ele estava se sentindo um pouco tonto, não sabia se pela notícia inesperada ou se por Jim estar para lá e para cá em seu escritório, despejando uma palavra após a outra. Mas Jim ignorou o pedido do médico e continuou a repetir como Spock estava tendo uma oportunidade de ouro.

― ... Claro, quando Komak me falou sobre o que se tratava a reunião, eu fiquei surpreso. Minha primeira reação foi dizer o quanto nossa tripulação sentiria a perda do nosso melhor Oficial de Ciências. Foi quando eu me dei conta, Magro. Spock é o melhor Oficial de Ciência e o Melhor Primeiro-Oficial de toda a Frota Estelar, o comandante mais bem qualificado. Faz ideia de quanto a Frota investiu nele? Ele já deveria ser capitão de sua própria nave há muito tempo. E por que isso ainda não tinha acontecido? Porque eu sou um idiota egoísta que nunca sequer pensou em indicá-lo para a capitania. Eu estou atrasando o progresso profissional dele prendendo-o aqui.

― Jim, Spock disse uma vez que não almejava o comando de uma nave.

― Mas será que isso é verdade mesmo? Ou será que ele nunca buscou isso por lealdade a mim? Ou por lealdade a Pike, que me colocou aqui? Nós sabemos que ele chegou a Enterprise primeiro. Ele merecia ser capitão daqui mais do que eu.

― Calma lá, Jim. Não diga isso. Você fez por merecer o comando da Enterprise, você sabe disso. Spock sabe disso, por isso te respeita.

― Mas isso não responde a questão mais importante, Leonard.

― Que seria?

― Se Spock realmente não deseja ser capitão. Ele é um cientista, Magro. Um pesquisador, um explorador. Ele é curioso, como eu. Eu sei. Não acredito que ele deseje passar o resto da vida como meu Primeiro-Oficial, na mesma nave, com as mesmas pessoas. Vulcanos querem sempre aprender mais e mais. Aqui ele só teria mais do mesmo.

―Tudo bem, garoto, pare e escute um minuto. Primeiro: ninguém aqui vai passar o resto da vida nessa nave. A Missão dura só cinco anos, talvez a Frota renove para mais cinco, que Deus me livre. E o que são dez anos na vida de um vulcano? Esses safados de sangue verde vivem em média 240 anos. Dez anos não é tempo suficiente para vulcanos ficarem entediados, se é que eles ficam. E segundo: talvez Spock não pense assim. Eu acredito que ele gosta de trabalhar com você. Você já perguntou isso a ele? Vai ver ele adora trabalhar nessa banheira cercado de humanos ilógicos.

― Talvez ele adore mais trabalhar em sua própria banheira cercado de vulcanos lógicos.

Jim finalmente voltou a se sentar. Não havia tristeza aparente, nem a euforia simulada, apenas resignação. McCoy suspirou.

― Mas afinal, o que você disse a Komack?

― Eu disse que estava feliz por Spock, e estou, de verdade, e que eu daria todo o apoio necessário com a papelada. Mas... Komack não estava pedindo minha autorização. Ele estava apenas me informando a decisão do Almirantado.  De qualquer forma, a decisão final não cabe a mim.

― E Spock?

― Komack o chamou quando eu saí. Devem estar conversando agora. Não sei o que ele vai decidir.

McCoy queria dizer a Jim para não se preocupar, que era óbvio que Spock ficaria. Mas a verdade é que ele não tinha essa certeza. De fato, era uma oportunidade única e Spock seria um louco se recusasse. E vulcanos não costumam ser loucos.

Ele tinha percebido como a amizade de Jim e Spock tinha crescido nesses últimos anos, principalmente depois da experiência de quase... bem, da morte de Jim. McCoy tinha consciência da afeição de Jim por Spock, e sabia agora que Spock também tinha afeição por Jim. O vulcano não ficara um dia sequer sem visitar Jim no hospital, sempre perguntando como estava a recuperação dele e se ele já tinha saído do coma.

McCoy não tinha dúvidas de que Spock considerava Jim como seu amigo. O que ele não tinha certeza era se Spock compreendia plenamente o que essa amizade significava para Jim. Porque, pelos céus, parando para pensar, nem McCoy compreendia plenamente a amizade Jim por Spock.

Ninguém tinha como adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça daquele vulcano. McCoy se perguntava se Spock seria capaz de agir por emoção e escolher ficar na nave onde ele tinha amigos e uma namorada ou se ele seria lógico e racional como sempre e assumiria o posto de capitão em uma nova nave.

Se Spock decidisse ir, McCoy temia que Jim encarasse isso como abandono. O que Jim provavelmente faria.

― Jim, embora eu ache que é desperdício de tempo ficar se preocupando com algo que ainda nem aconteceu e que talvez nem aconteça, tem de encarar a possibilidade de Spock aceitar a promoção. E se ele aceitar?

― Se ele aceitar, tudo bem. É bom que ele vá. Uma experiência nova para ele. Um novo desafio. ― Jim deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada.

― An-ham... E como você fica?

Jim apertou o tecido da calça de seu uniforme brevemente.

― Eu sou um homem adulto, Leonard. E um capitão. Sei me virar muito bem  sem o Spock.

McCoy não o contradisse, mesmo que não acreditasse nem um pouco em Jim. Principalmente quando Jim voltara a um estado introspectivo, talvez perguntando a si mesmo até que ponto sua afirmação tinha veracidade.

Os dois caíram em um longo silêncio e não ousaram dizer mais.

—_/*__

Cinco horas tinham se passado desde a reunião com o almirante Komack e Jim ainda não tinha esbarrado com Spock.

Jim não sabia se ele estava evitando Spock inconscientemente ou se Spock estava o evitando. Ou talvez fosse só coincidência e Spock estivesse trabalhando em alguma experiência nos laboratórios de pesquisa. Em todo o caso, Jim nem se aproximou de qualquer setor científico. Talvez ele realmente estivesse evitando encontrar Spock.

Era uma atitude ilógica, Spock diria. Eles estavam presos em uma nave no meio do espaço, uma hora eles se encontrariam. Se não fosse naquele mesmo dia, seria na manhã seguinte, na ponte de comando. Ele e Spock tinham o Turno Alfa juntos.

Uma hora Jim teria de saber a decisão de Spock. E ele repetia a si mesmo que não deveria parecer cabisbaixo quando Spock o fizesse. Spock tinha o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões sem qualquer influência de Jim.

Todo o esforço de Jim em se esconder se provou inútil quando Spock o abordou no corredor ao voltar da Engenharia. Jim forçou o sorriso de sempre para seu Primeiro-Oficial, tentando parecer natural e animado como sempre.

― Capitão ― o Vulcano o cumprimentou.

― Senhor Spock. ― Jim se surpreendeu ao ouvir como seu cumprimento soou genuinamente entusiasmado. Talvez fosse uma resposta natural ao ver o amigo. Força do hábito.

― Capitão. Você teria um tempo livre esta noite, as 2100? Há algo que eu gostaria de tratar.

― Claro, Spock. Em meu escritório?

― Não faço objeções.

― Até lá, então.

Jim ficou um pouco desconfortável com a forma que Spock estava olhando para ele. E temeu que o vulcano percebesse que seu sorriso estava começando a parecer forçado.

―Com licença, Capitão ―Spock se despediu com um leve inclinar de seu corpo e se afastou.

Jim soltou o ar lentamente. Ficou olhando para as costas de seu amigo enquanto ele se afastava e se viu desejando que a noite nunca chegasse.

Jim sempre soube que alguém poderia ser promovido ou transferido para outra nave, mas nunca relacionou essa possibilidade a Spock ou Leonard. Ele gostava de imaginar eles três sempre juntos. Era meio fantasioso, pensando agora.

Quando Spock saiu do seu campo de visão, Jim tomou consciência de que não sabia o que faria sem ele. Seria muito egoísmo da sua parte, pedir que ele ficasse?


	2. A Arte de Deixar Ir

― Posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Spock? ― Christine Chapel perguntou no momento em que o vulcano entrou na Enfermaria. Spock teve que dar um passo para trás, a mulher tinha entrado muito em seu espaço pessoal. Ela fazia isso com frequência. A Srtª Chapel tinha sido transferida para o cargo de Enfermeira-Chefe na Enterprise a pouco mais de dois anos, uma sugestão da Dra. Marcus, de quem é amiga. A ocupante anterior do cargo tinha morrido no incidente com Kahn.

― Estou procurando o Capitão. Fui informado de que ele veio para cá.

― Sim. Ele está no escritório com o Dr. McCoy ― ela respondeu. A mulher apontou a direção desnecessariamente, Spock sabia exatamente onde ficava o escritório do médico.

Spock agradeceu a informação e ficou aliviado quando a enfermeira se afastou dele para verificar um paciente. Não era só a proximidade de Chapel que o deixava desconfortável, mas também a maneira como ela olhava e sorria para ele. Nyota tinha lhe explicado, com algum desgosto, que Chapel tinha, nas palavras dela, “uma queda por ele” ―Ilógico! ―  O que não era nenhum problema, segundo Nyota, desde que Chapel não se tornasse mais “atrevida”. Neste caso, Nyota teria que, nas palavras dela novamente, “tomar providências”. É claro que Spock não fazia ideia de que providências seriam essas. Entretanto, depois de seis meses de estranheza, Nyota parecia ter ficado próxima da enfermeira. Spock sempre via Nyota conversando com Chapel, Dra. Marcus e a ordenança Rand no refeitório e na Sala de Recreação. Em todo caso, ele estava aliviado por Chapel nunca ter ultrapassado qualquer limite.

 Spock se aproximou do painel de controle ao lado da porta do escritório para solicitar a entrada, quando captou a voz do Doutor através da porta.

― ... é desperdício de tempo ficar se preocupando com algo que ainda nem aconteceu e que talvez nem aconteça, tem de encarar a possibilidade de Spock aceitar a promoção. E se ele aceitar?

Spock percebeu que falavam sobre a sua pessoa. Por educação, quis recuar, mas a voz de Jim o prendeu exatamente onde estava.

― Se ele aceitar, tudo bem. É bom que ele vá. Uma experiência nova para ele. Um novo desafio. ― Spock ouviu a voz do capitão. Soava tranquila e despreocupada. Era isso mesmo? Jim achava que ele devia deixar a nave?

― An-ham... E como você fica? ― o Doutor novamente.

― Eu sou um homem adulto, Leonard. E um capitão. Sei me virar muito bem sem o Spock. ― Kirk soara irritado. O Capitão... Jim... Ele não se importava se Spock fosse embora. Não precisava dele. E por que precisaria?

Quando Komack fez a proposta a Spock, seu primeiro pensamento foi recusar prontamente. Mas, depois, pensou que seria indecoroso e insensato rejeitar uma oferte como aquela sem antes parar para refletir sobre ela. Spock tinha pedido a Komack tempo para pensar. Ele queria conversar com Jim primeiro, antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Spock estava preocupado que sua saída repentina pudesse afetar o Capitão, ou melhor, o progresso da nave. Mas ele começava a ver que sua preocupação era ilógica. Tudo o que ele fazia pela nave e seu capitão poderia muito bem ser feito por outro Primeiro-Oficial.

Ainda assim, ouvir Jim dizer que não precisava dele causou em Spock uma sensação, uma emoção desagradável. Emoção que ele tratou de bloquear, antes que tomasse forma.

Não houve mais nenhuma palavra dentro da sala.

Spock percebeu que um dos enfermeiros auxiliares o observava. Spock o ignorou e deu meia volta.

 

—_/*__

 

― Jim, podemos conversar?

Carol Marcus entrou no escritório do capitão por volta das 2040 horas. Jim estava terminando de enviar para a Frota os últimos relatórios dos danos sofridos na última missão.

― Desculpe, Carol. Agora não. Estou esperando Spock para uma reunião ― seus dedos digitavam com rapidez, os olhos fixos no monitor a sua frente. Ele ouviu a mulher fazer um som de desagrado e achou prudente olhar para ela.

― Estou tentando conversar com você há uma semana e sempre tem algo mais importante para você fazer. Não tem pelo menos dez minutos?

Jim se afastou do computador, coçando a testa. Ele se levantou e foi para a frente de sua mesa, apoiando-se nela e ficando de frente para Carol.

― Se isso é sobre passarmos mais tempo juntos outra vez, eu prometo verificar com o Spock quando posso tirar outra Licença de Terra, ok? Prometo deixar agendado. Mas eu não entendo isso, estivemos em uma licença há poucos mais de dois meses.

― Seis semanas exatamente. Mas não quero ir em outra licença com você. A última não resultou bem.

― Pensei que você tinha se divertido. Você insistiu em ir pra começo de conversa ― respondeu Jim, se esforçando para entender qual era o problema.

Jim não sabia muito bem como ou quando, mas em algum momento nesses três anos depois da luta contra Kahn e o almirante Marcus, Jim e Carol começaram a ficar muito próximos e, eventualmente, começaram a namorar. Em secreto, claro. Pois, como capitão, Jim está permanentemente proibido de manter um relacionamento romântico com qualquer tripulante hierarquicamente inferior.

Mas os dois acabaram se envolvendo e sempre foram muito cautelosos quanto a isso. Talvez o trauma os tenha aproximado. Carol tinha perdido o pai, o almirante Marcus, Jim tinha praticamente morrido. Eles se compreendiam quando falavam sobre isso.

 Talvez tenha sido a solidão a juntá-los. Em seu primeiro ano na Enterprise, Carol se sentiu muito sozinha. Ela sentia que alguns tripulantes direcionavam a ela a raiva que sentiam do seu pai. Mas Jim sempre a tratava bem e procurava mantê-la envolvida com a tripulação.

No caso de Jim, ele se sentiu um pouco abandonado por seus dois melhores amigos. Leonard ficara bem ocupado e empolgado com o treinamento da nova Enfermeira-Chefe. E com os demais novos enfermeiros também, para ser justo. Além disso, o Oficial Médico-Chefe de uma nave estelar não costuma ter muito tempo livre. E Spock...

Spock era uma contradição. Um mistério. A amizade entre eles tinha melhorado, sim. Eles tinham menos desentendimentos e funcionavam melhores do que nunca no comando da nave. Jim brincava com Spock e ria do humor seco do vulcano, mesmo Spock negando ter qualquer senso de humor. Gastavam horas e horas jogando xadrez e conversando. Mas isso foi mudando.

No primeiro ano da missão, depois de Kahn, Jim e Spock passavam quase todo o tempo juntos. No segundo ano, Spock se afastou um pouco. Jim achou que fosse porque a missão tinha engrenado de vez, e surgiram novas tarefas para deixar todos constantemente ocupados. Mas depois, Jim percebeu que era algo do Spock mesmo. Nesses últimos doze meses, Jim notou que Spock passava cada vez mais tempo com Uhura e menos tempo com ele. O que não deveria ser estranho, afinal, Uhura e Spock são namorados. Mas Spock começou a se fechar e a se retrair sempre que estava com Jim, mais do que o normal. Os jogos diários de xadrez passaram a acontecer somente três ou duas vezes por semana.

Spock distante, Carol mais perto. Foi quando a boa química entre ele e a jovem cientista virou namoro.

Ter Carol foi um alívio.

Desde que iniciou sua vida sexual, Jim sempre esteve namorando ou dormindo com alguém. Mas desde que se tornara Capitão da Enterprise, o lado romântico não estava indo bem. Por ser capitão e por outras razões também.

Não se tratava apenas de sexualidade. A vida de capitão não é fácil. Por vezes ele se sentia sozinho e necessitado de afeto. Uma simples companhia no fim do dia já era reconfortante. Mas nem sempre Magro ou Spock estavam disponíveis.

Namorar com Carol lhe deu nova vida, mesmo que eles só pudessem estar de fato juntos nas Licenças de Terra. E Jim realmente gostava dela. Os primeiros seis meses foram maravilhosos, mas depois começaram os pequenos desentendimentos. Curiosamente, na mesma época em que Spock voltara a passar mais tempo com Jim.

Não raro, Carol lhe jogava na cara que Spock sabia muito bem dividir o tempo entre Jim, a nave e a namorada. Enquanto Jim só dividia seu tempo em dois, nos quais Carol não estava incluída. Jim sabia muito bem o que Carol estava insinuando, mas não dizia nada, porque ela não estava tão errada. Então, ele tentava compensar gastando tempo com ela. Como a noite românica que tiveram na última licença. Eles tinham ido a um restaurante andoriano muito elegante e tiveram uma agradável noite de amor. Pelo visto não era o bastante. Jim não sabia mais o que fazer.

― Mas não é sobre isso que vim falar. Vim informar que solicitei a minha recolocação para uma base de pesquisa terrestre. Quando chegarmos à Terra me desligarei da Enterprise.

Kirk continuava sentado em sua mesa, os braços cruzados. Olhava para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas, tentando processar a informação.

― Você quer deixar a Enterprise? Não pode sair. Tinha que ser justo agora?

― Qual o problema de ser agora?

― Spock vai ser recolocado. Ainda não é 100% certo, mas...

― Comandante Spock vai sair da Enterprise?! ― ela o interrompeu surpresa.

― Vão promovê-lo a capitão. Se Spock for mesmo, vou precisar de você comigo...

― Pra quê? Céus, você ouve o que está dizendo? E se ele for? O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu jogue xadrez com você? Talvez eu até coloque uma prótese de orelha vulcana pra ficar mais parecida com ele, quem sabe assim você me dá mais atenção.

Jim se moveu desconfortável. Desviou o olhar do rosto da mulher. Quando falou, sua voz saiu baixa e embargada.

― Você está sendo cruel, Carol.

A mulher fechou os olhos lentamente, arrependida. ― Desculpe. Me desculpe. Olha, Spock ficando ou indo, não importa. Eu irei. O Centro de Pesquisa Microbiológica já está aguardando minha chegada.

― Certo... Bem, vai ser mais difícil mantermos contato se você ficar na Terra.

― É o que estou tentando dizer, Jim. Não manteremos. Estou terminando nosso relacionamento agora.

Jim se ergueu de súbito e segurou a mulher pelos braços. ― Oh, oh, oh, Carol. Carol, por quê?

― Porque você não está pronto para assumir um relacionamento sério. E talvez nunca esteja. Pelo menos não comigo.

― Estamos namorando há um ano. Um. Ano. Carol. E só estive com você esse tempo todo. É mais tempo do que já estive com qualquer pessoa.

― Acontece que não estivemos realmente juntos esse tempo todo, Jim. E já começamos a brigar.

― Eu gosto de verdade de você. Eu te amo. Se é o fato de termos de manter em segredo então... Então nós casamos. E você pode continuar aqui e não teremos de fingir.

Carol olhou para ele surpresa.

― Oh, Jim! ― Carol acariciou o rosto do jovem capitão. Ele tomou as mãos dela e beijou-as com carinho. Carol percebeu que as mãos dele tremiam levemente. Ela não imaginou que fosse ser tão difícil. ― Eu também te amo, Jim e acredito que você me ame, mas acho que amamos de formas diferentes. Ou pelo menos em níveis diferentes.

― Isso é uma bobagem...

― Não, não é. É fácil perceber. Eu não sou a prioridade em sua vida. Eu entendo suas obrigações como Capitão, mas não me refiro somente a isso, você sabe ― Jim voltou a ficar desconfortável. Carol puxou o rosto dele para que ele olhasse para ela. ― Eu adoraria casar com você se eu soubesse que é o que você realmente quer. Mas eu sei que não é, e não posso continuar aqui, Jim. Tenho minha pesquisa sobre Terraformação, você sabe disso. Estou trabalhando nisso há anos, e não posso levar esse projeto adiante aqui na nave.

― Então eu deixo minha posição de Capitão, adquiro uma atribuição em terra, vice-almirante, talvez.

Carol sorriu para o modo otimista de Kirk, foi a primeira coisa que a atraiu nele, como se tudo pudesse ser resolvido tão facilmente. Ela sabia que ele estava sendo impulsivo, tentando resolver como podia o problema que se apresentava.

― Jamais poderia permitir você fazer isso. Sejamos francos, James Kirk. Você é tão comprometido com seu trabalho quanto eu sou com o meu. Essa nave é a sua casa, a sua vida, se você a deixasse por um emprego burocrático em terra, em cinco anos, ou menos, você acabaria me odiando por tirar você do seu destino. Você acabaria se odiando por fazer a escolha errada. Seriamos infelizes.

― Destino, humph! ― Jim falou com amargura. Carol concluiu que ele tinha sua própria piada interna sobre destino. ― Você não tem como saber disso.

― Eu sei. E você também. Você sabe que não me ama o suficiente para passar o resto da vida comigo. Seu coração não me pertence. Você sabe disso, não sabe, Jim? ― nesse momento, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, e Jim teve que se controlar para não fazer o mesmo. Ele não respondeu à pergunta que ela tinha feito. ― É melhor terminarmos agora enquanto ainda somos amigos.

Jim apenas meneou a cabeça concordando. Ela caminhou até a porta e parou.

― Obrigada por me salvar do Kahn, por me acolher em sua nave e por não me julgar pelos erros do meu pai. Obrigada por ser um amigo quando eu precisei e por me amar da melhor maneira que você pôde. Vou tentar me lembrar disso.

Jim escutou a porta abrir e fechar. Ele olhou para a hora em seu PADD pessoal e percebeu que Spock chegaria em poucos minutos.

Ele não se sentia em condições de conversar com Spock agora.

Não agora.

Deixou o PADD e o comunicador sobre a mesa e fugiu da sala.

 

—_/*__

 

― Acredito que combinei de encontra-lo em seu escritório há 20 minutos atrás.

Spock encontrou o capitão na Sala de Observação, sentado em um dos bancos de frente para a enorme janela de vidro de onde se podia observar o Espaço e os corpos celestes do lado de fora. A camisa amarelo ouro do Capitão o destacava na vista panorâmica de fundo escuro e pontos brilhantes. Era como se Jim estivesse sentado no meio das estrelas. Um sol com seu próprio sistema. Uma visão agradável, Spock podia dizer.

 Jim se sobressaltou quando Spock falou e fez uma careta ao vê-lo. Uma expressão humana muito usada quando se vê alguém que não gostaria de encontrar, Spock não deixou de notar.

― Spock, sinto muito. Esqueci completamente ― Jim explicou. Spock não sabia dizer se era verdade ou não.

― Há algo lhe perturbando? ― Spock se aproximou, mas continuou em sua postura perfeita. Costas retas e braços presos atrás das costas.

― Por que você pergunta? ― Jim continuava de costas para Spock.

― Você tem o hábito de vir para cá quando está muito preocupado com algo.

Jim olhou para o Vulcano por cima do ombro, mas não conseguiu perceber nada em sua expressão fria.

― E como você sabe disso, Spock?

― Para um cientista, observar fatos e a frequência com que eles ocorrem para chegarmos a uma conclusão óbvia é uma tarefa praticamente natural.

Jim soltou um sorriso tímido.

― Não se preocupe, estou apenas... descansando a mente um pouco. Você sabe, nossa última missão foi bem desgastante.

― Tenho certeza que nenhuma outra nave romulana tentará ultrapassar a Zona Neutra. Acredito que aqueles tenham sido rebeldes solitários. Sua solução diplomática foi muito sábia e lógica, Capitão, se me permite dizer.

― Obrigado, Spock ― Jim sorriu minimamente. Não era o sorriso rotineiro ao qual Spock estava acostumado.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Um silêncio desagradável. Era estranho. Jim é sempre muito eloquente, pensou Spock.

― Acredito que seja melhor deixar nossa conversa para amanhã, se está, como disse, “descansando a mente”. Devo concluir que isso seja semelhante a meditação vulcana?

― Talvez... Mas não precisa ir, Spock. Podemos falar agora ― era melhor puxar o curativo de uma vez, era o que Magro sempre dizia. ― Imagino que seja sobre a proposta de Komack.

― De fato.

Jim indicou o espaço vazio no banco, e Spock veio sentar-se ao seu lado.

― É uma oportunidade maravilhosa, Spock. Capitão! Não conheço ninguém que mereça mais isso do que você ― Jim falou com um pouco mais de ânimo. Suas palavras eram genuínas. Ele realmente acreditava que Spock merecia subir de ranque, e qualquer privilégio que lhe fosse oferecido.

― Fico honrado com sua consideração. Não é a posição que me atrai, entretanto, mas a potencialidade científica da missão em questão.

― Imaginei que lhe interessaria.

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo. Depois, começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e se interromperam. Spock insistiu para que Jim falasse primeiro.

― Quero que saiba que, se você quiser ir, você tem todo o meu apoio. Não quero que se sinta obrigado a permanecer aqui por qualquer coisa. Todos temos o direito de seguir nossos sonhos. Ou podemos nos arrepender de não fazê-lo. Isso é algo que os humanos costumam dizer, mas acho que se aplica a todas as espécies. Afinal, todos temos um objetivo, um propósito. Todos temos algo que desejamos muito, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. É quase incontrolável.

― Incontrolável... o vulcano murmurou tão baixinho que Jim quase não ouviu.

Spock ficou em silêncio, olhando para algum ponto à direita de Jim.

― Então, qual foi a sua decisão? ― Jim tentou não parecer tão ansioso ou apreensivo pela resposta.

Spock ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Jim viu os olhos castanhos do vulcano giraram para ele. A sensação quente e familiar, que sentia sempre que Spock o olhava nos olhos como agora, se espalhou por seu corpo.

― Eu decidi aceitar.

Jim tomou consciência de como aquela sala estava vazia e fria. Sentiu seu coração falhar por um segundo. Apesar disso, puxou energia não sabia de onde e deu um tapinha camarada no ombro do amigo.

― Neste caso, meus parabéns, Capitão Spock!

O vulcano se empertigou, surpreso com o contato. Mas não se afastou do toque do humano.

― Obrigado, Jim.

― Agradecimentos não são necessários. ― Jim ousou brincar, imitando o modo de falar do amigo.

Jim viu Spock levantar uma sobrancelha e em seguida o canto dos lábios dele se curvar para cima, o máximo de um sorriso que o vulcano exibia. Ao ver isso, Jim sorriu genuinamente.

E ali estava ele. O sorriso que Spock conhecia.

Quando percebeu que eles estavam se entreolhando novamente, Jim pigarreou e se levantou. Se espreguiçou esticando a coluna.

― Bem, acho que vou me retirar ― ele gesticulou para a porta e sorriu de modo afetado.

― Me permitiria acompanha-lo, Capitão? ― Spock solicitou, ficando de pé ao lado de Jim.

― Claro, Spock.

Os dois seguiram pelos corredores juntos. Seus passos entrando em sincronia automaticamente. Não conversaram, mas não importava. Não era um silêncio ruim. O silêncio parecia ser mais confortável naquele momento.

—_/*__

Quando estava na segurança de seu quarto, Jim ordenou ao computador a deixar as luzes em 10%. Ele se livrou de seu uniforme de capitão e se deitou na cama.

Olhando para o teto, escutando apenas o ranger característico do metal da nave, Jim suspirou derrotado. Parecia azar demais saber que ele perderia Spock e Carol no mesmo dia.

As imagens de sua mãe e de seu irmão indo embora vieram a mente.

― Por que está surpreso, James? Ninguém quer ficar com você ― Jim repetiu uma das frases favoritas de seu horrível padrasto, Frank.

― Nem posso obrigar ninguém a me amar ― disse Jim a ninguém.

Ele estava sozinho.


	3. Dois Dias Até a Terra

Jim estava em sua cabine fazendo um grande esforço para se concentrar nos relatórios a sua frente. Ele deveria estar avaliando os arquivos de tripulantes e membros da Frota Estelar com potencial para ocuparem as vagas de Spock e Carol, mas ele realmente não estava com cabeça para isso. Evitaria tratar da questão o máximo que pudesse.

Jim ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o deslizar das portas automáticas. Uhura entrou o cumprimentando e lhe entregou um PADD. Jim recebeu o dispositivo e franziu a testa para a mulher.

― Tenente Uhura, por favor, não me diga que isto é sua solicitação de transferência para a nave do Spock. Já estou perdendo meu Primeiro-Oficial, não posso perder também minha Oficial-Chefe de Comunicações. Onde vou encontrar outro melhor? Não há outro melhor. Melhor que você e Spock definitivamente não há.

Uhura sorriu ao notar a preocupação genuína de Kirk. Ela não fazia ideia de que Kirk a considerava tanto e isso aumentou seu carinho pelo capitão. Ela ergueu as mãos fazendo um gesto para ele se acalmar. O homem estava visivelmente muito estressado, o que era curioso, pois ele parecia muito calmo na ponte de comando e nos corredores. Provavelmente estava fingindo estar relaxado, Uhura concluiu.

― Não se preocupe Capitão. Esse é meu relatório semanal do Departamento de Comunicações. Spock disse que devimos entregar os relatórios diretamente para você até que um novo Primeiro-Oficial fosse designado.

― Sim, sim. Claro. Eu pedi para ele passar esse recado aos Oficiais-Chefes ― Jim passou os olhos sobre o cabeçalho do documento, vendo que se tratava exatamente do que Uhura havia falado. Odiou-se por sua distração e falta de discrição. Jim soltou o PADD sobre a mesa e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos. ― Sinto muito, Uhura. Não é da minha conta suas decisões. Você tem todo o direito de pedir transferência para onde quiser e ir com o Spock. Se você quiser ir, eu mesmo posso fazer a solicitação à Frota e, não se preocupe, farei ótimas recomendações a seu respeito.

Naquele momento, Uhura percebeu como o homem a sua frente era completamente diferente daquele jovem impertinente e brigão que encontrou num bar em Riverside há alguns anos. Ela nunca imaginou que um dia teria orgulho de tê-lo como capitão. Kirk parecia muito cansado, Uhura notou.

― É da sua conta sim, sendo você o Capitão. E não se preocupe, não tenho planos de deixar a Enterprise.

Kirk a encarou surpreso.

― Não? Mas eu pensei que...

― Sim, eu sei. Spock e eu conversamos e chegamos a um acordo. Embora eu quisesse muito ir com ele, servir na Enterprise é meu sonho. Pelo que Spock me contou, a missão dele será estudar uma Singularidade Gravitacional que surgiu no Quadrante Delta, não há previsão nem programação para entrar em contato com outras culturas. Por outro lado, a missão da Enterprise é especificamente encontrar e estudar novos mundos e novas civilizações, ou seja, novas línguas e formas de comunicação. Como linguista, isso é o que me atrai. Como cientista, Spock entendeu muito bem minha escolha. Afinal, foi pela ciência que ele decidiu ir. “Uma decisão lógica” foi o que ele disse. Além disso, se eu fosse para a nova nave, Spock seria meu capitão, e você sabe sobre a regra que proíbe o capitão de se envolver romanticamente com qualquer tripulante. Então, é melhor que eu fique aqui.

― Verdade... ― Jim ficou pensativo por um momento, depois voltou sua atenção à Uhura. ― E ele ficou bem com isso? Vocês dois, sabe, vão ficar muito tempo separados.

― Combinamos de manter contato a distância. Pelo menos até o fim da missão da Enterprise, depois vemos como nos arranjamos.

― Claro. Vocês parecem ter tudo planejado. ― Jim sentiu-se em câmera lenta. Ouviu-se falando, embora não soubesse muito bem o quê. ―  Que bom que você fica.

― Obrigada. Você está mesmo bem, Jim? Parece um pouco, abatido.

― O quê? Não. Sim, estou bem. Só um pouco cansado. Você sabe, muitos relatórios para estarem prontos até chegarmos à Terra. Odeio a parte burocrática! Mas obrigado por se preocupar. Você está dispensada, Tenente.

Uhura sorriu e se retirou da sala. McCoy entrou logo depois dela.

― Jim, você parece péssimo!

― Sério? Muito obrigado, Magro.

― Você não devia estar na Ponte de Comando agora?

― Pedi pro Scott trocar comigo. Não podia aparecer na Ponte com essa cara. Não preguei o olho a noite inteira.

― Deixe-me adivinhar. Spock vai embora.

― Sim ― Jim confirmou com um grande suspiro. ― E não só ele. Carol também.

― O quê? Não me diga que também a promoveram a Capitã. A Frota Estelar está distribuindo navios agora? Se for isso vou querer minha própria banheira voadora também.

― Não. Ela está indo por conta própria. Um emprego numa base de pesquisa na Terra.

McCoy arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se em frente a Jim.

― Quer conversar sobre isso?

― Definitivamente não.

― Graças, por que não estou a fim de ouvir sobre suas desventuras amorosas.

― Pensei que você tinha vindo aqui para me consolar.

― Não é o meu forte, você sabe. Sou um médico, não um conselheiro amoroso. Mas veja o lado bom em Carol ir. Não vou mais ficar constantemente preocupado em vocês serem pegos e você acabar numa Corte Marcial. Veja se agora consegue ficar longe de qualquer tripulante da nave.

Jim sorriu. ― Engraçado que o lado bom só beneficia você.

― Você não me ouviu dizer que _você_ não corre mais o risco de ir pra Corte Marcial?

― Então você estava preocupado comigo? ―Jim provocou.

― Cale a boca, garoto. Eu não teria de me preocupar se você não desse tanta dor de cabeça. ― McCoy resmungou zangado, mas Jim sabia que não era sério. Os dois acabaram sorrindo.

―Sabe... ― Jim começou ― Eu pensei que pelo menos haveria uma relutância em deixar a vida aqui.

― Você fala da Carol?

― Spock... Eu tentei perceber se ele dava algum sinal de que não queria ir, mas não consegui perceber nada. Ele não me deixou ver nada. Ele me pareceu muito certo sobre sua decisão.

McCoy ficou observando Jim por um momento, analisando-o. Poucas pessoas tinham o privilégio de ver Jim Kirk, o homem. A grande e esmagadora maioria acreditava existir somente o Capitão Kirk, corajoso, confiante, conquistador e audacioso. Poucos viam Jim como McCoy via agora, temeroso, inseguro, fragilizado, principalmente quando o tema “Spock” estava em questão. Era por conhecer o homem que se escondia na casca do Capitão Kirk, que McCoy se sentia no dever de proteger Jim.

A primeira vez que McCoy viu aquele olhar solitário de Jim, lembrou-se do dia em que teve que explicar a sua filha, Joana, que ele não poderia mais vê-la todos os dias, porque não tinha mais a sua guarda e ele teria de trabalhar fora do planeta. Os olhos de Joana tinham aquela mesma intensidade de dor e solidão. Mas os de Jim eram mais escuros, mais profundos. Os olhos de alguém que já sofreu muito na vida e aprendeu a esconder essa dor. Na primeira vez que viu aquele olhar, McCoy automaticamente redirecionou para Jim o afeto e o instinto protetor que tinha pela filha agora ausente.

― Jim... ― ele esperou ter certeza de que Jim estava atento a ele para continuar. Tentou ser cauteloso ao falar. ― Se você realmente não quer que Spock vá embora, converse com ele, peça-lhe para ficar. Aposto meu diploma como ele ficaria.

Jim considerou a sugestão, mas não disse nada. O médico continuou falando.

― Se o cara se recusar a ir, a Frota não pode obrigá-lo, pode? Não é como se fossem acorrenta-lo a cadeira de capitão de outra nave.

― Spock quer ir, Magro. E esse é ponto. Só estou preocupado porque agora vou ter que encontrar um novo Primeiro-Oficial e vai ser trabalhoso encontrar alguém em quem eu confie para essa função. E não sei se funcionaremos bem como equipe.

― E o fato do seu melhor amigo estar indo embora não te preocupa?

― Você é meu melhor amigo, Leonard.

― Se você diz. ― McCoy não quis discutir. Ele se levantou dizendo que voltaria para a enfermaria. ― E tente tirar pelo menos umas duas horas de sono.

― Nah! Uma xícara de café bem forte resolve o problema.

― Mas não tem jeito mesmo. Se você cair de sono pelos corredores, eu vou ignorar e passar por cima. Não sorria, Kirk, estou falando sério.

 

—_/*__

 

― Dra. Marcus ― McCoy se aproximou discretamente, tentando não chamar a atenção de outros tripulantes que passavam. ― Soube que está deixando a Enterprise também.

― Sim, Dr. McCoy. É verdade.

McCoy fez uma carranca para si mesmo e chamou Carol para um corredor livre de ouvidos atentos.

― Seja lá que merda Jim possa ter feito, dê uma chance a ele. O cara tem se esforçado por você, Carol. Se arriscado por você.

Carol suspirou.

― Eu sei disso, Len. Olha, ele não fez nada. Não estou indo por causa de alguma idiotice que ele tenha feito. Quanto à fidelidade, não tenho do que reclamar. Jim tem sido maravilhoso, mas...  ― ela comprimiu os lábios e colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha. Ela não estava zangada, nem parecia querer ver Jim morto, então Leonard acreditou que Jim não tinha culpa dessa vez. Mas havia algo que ela obviamente preferia não compartilhar. ― É o melhor para nós dois. Como você mesmo disse, ele estava se arriscando. Nós dois estávamos. Essa é uma das razões por eu estar indo. Mas no geral, estou indo por mim.

― Eu entendo. Logo agora que Spock está indo também. O garoto está arrasado.

― Minha decisão já estava tomada antes de eu saber sobre o Comandante Spock. E mesmo sabendo que Spock não vai mais estar aqui, ainda acho que eu devo ir também. Talvez seja isso que Jim precise, ficar um tempo sem nós dois para conseguir discernir o que ele realmente quer.

― Do jeito que fala até parece que você está terminando com o Jim por causa do Spock.

― Em parte, sim.

McCoy olhou incrédulo.

― Tem ideia de como isso é ridículo? Jim e Spock são amigos. Spock é como um irmão para Jim.

― Será? Quem conhece todas as facetas de James T. Kirk? Só vemos o que ele nos permite ver.  Você mesmo acabou de me pedir para ficar com Jim porque sabe que ele vai sofrer com a partida do Spock. O que também significa que você tem consciência de que Jim vai sentir mais a ausência do Spock do que a minha. Você entende porque eu tenho que ir? Não sou um paliativo para o Spock. Já dei todas as explicações que eu tinha que dar ao Jim. Com licença, Doutor.

― Não se esqueça de passar na Enfermaria para fazer seu exame antes da transferência.

― Não se preocupe, farei o exame na base quando chegarmos a Terra.

O doutor olhou desconfiado.

― Começo a achar que você não quer ser examinada por mim. Você não está morrendo ou algo assim, está?

Carol deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

― Oh, não. Não se preocupe, Len. Só não quero lhe dar trabalho.

O que Carol não queria, era dar a Leonard a obrigação de ter que mentir para seu amigo em nome da confidencialidade médico paciente. Uma vez que Leonard soubesse a verdadeira razão para ela não fazer os exames periódicos na Enterprise, que era também a principal razão para ela estar deixando a vida no Espaço, o médico acabaria contando a Jim. Ela tinha certeza disso.

E conhecendo Jim, ela sabia que ele seria capaz de segui-la, para apoiá-la, por amor ou por responsabilidade. Mas seria um erro. Assim como foi um erro insistir naquele relacionamento, mesmo quando ela percebeu que o coração de Jim estava em outro lugar.

Eles tinham que se separar, seguir seus próprios destinos.

O lugar de Jim era entre as estrelas. Arriscando-se em uma missão após outra.

O lugar dela era na Terra. Onde era seguro para seu filho crescer.

 

—_/*__

 

Spock esperava encontrar o Capitão logo pela manhã, mas Jim não estava no refeitório e não compareceu ao Turno Alfa na Ponte de Comando, para o qual estava escalado. O Sr. Scott viera em seu lugar. Apesar de Scott afirmar que Kirk tinha solicitado a troca por razões de trabalho, Spock não conseguiu evitar se preocupar. Kirk era do tipo que passava mais tempo do que o necessário na Ponte. Ele adorava isso. Renunciar seu tempo lá era... incomum.

Depois do Turno Alfa, Spock teria que trabalhar nos laboratórios de pesquisa. Naquele dia em questão, ele teria que supervisionar a conclusão de duas experiências feitas com amostras de minerais colhidas em um planeta Classe M ainda não nomeado pela Federação. Um dos assistentes de laboratório misturou uma gota de sulfato com uma das amostras por acidente. A coisa de alguma forma se tornou explosiva e espalhou uma fumaça de cor magenta e fragrância cítrica por todo o laboratório. A fumaça fez uma alferes andoriana desmaiar, mas sem mais consequências. A jovem voltou a consciência poucos minutos depois. Todo esse infortúnio exigiu o resto da tarde e grande parte da noite para ser corrigido. Spock só pôde ir à procura de Jim a noite.

Era muito tarde, no entanto, 2245 horas. Ele sabia que normalmente Jim dormia entre as 1100 e meia-noite, e que provavelmente ainda estaria acordado, mas ficou hesitante em incomodá-lo. Percebeu que indecisão não era uma característica vulcana. Ou fazia ou não.

Ele foi até o quarto de Kirk e o chamou.

― Spock! ― Jim parecia surpreso e feliz. Ele não estava mais com seu uniforme, mas com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta branca.

― Capitão. Espero não ter interrompido seu sono.

― Não interrompeu. Eu estava lendo.

― Não o vi o dia inteiro, então vim verificar se precisava de alguma coisa.

― Verdade. Nos desencontramos o dia inteiro. Suponho que teremos que nos acostumar com isso, não é? Quando chegarmos a Terra...

Jim começou sua fala como uma brincadeira, mas a percepção de que eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes quando voltassem à Terra quebrou o clima alegre.

― De fato. Como o senhor não compareceu a Ponte pela manhã, me perguntei se não estaria bem.

― Não foi nada. Eu tinha que terminar uns relatório e enviar com urgência.

― Se eram tão urgentes, poderia ter solicitado minha ajuda.

― Eu era capaz de fazer sozinho.

Spock endureceu mais ainda sua postura perfeita.

― Não quis insinuar que você não era.

― Eu sei que não. Só imaginei que você já tinha muito trabalho.

― Entendo. ― os dois ficaram em silêncio, esperando o outro dizer algo mais. ― Se não há problemas, vou me retirar então.

O vulcano girou nos calcanhares para sair.

― Spock, espere! Não quer ficar um pouco e jogar xadrez?

Spock considerou o pedido por um momento. Jim imaginou que Spock tinha outras coisas para fazer ou simplesmente não queria ficar e estava pensando numa maneira educada de recusar.

― Eu apreciaria uma partida de xadrez.

Jim arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e deu espaço para Spock passar. O vulcano tomou assento no lugar costumeiro. Jim pegou o tabuleiro de xadrez e começou a organizar as peças. Eles começaram o jogo em silêncio. Depois que se sentiu confortável, Jim arriscou reiniciar uma conversa.

― Soube que houve um acidente nos laboratórios hoje. Espero que não tenha sido grave.

― Não foi. Tudo já foi solucionado. E já retomamos os experimentos.

― Eficiente como sempre, Sr. Spock.

O vulcano ergueu os olhos para Jim por um momento e voltou a fitar as peças sobre o tabuleiro. Enquanto Spock estava concentrado em sua próxima jogada, Jim aproveitou para observá-lo. O corte de cabelo incomum e perfeito, as sobrancelhas quase diagonais, a ponta de suas orelhas ― Jim tinha um fascínio pelas orelhas vulcanas ― o tom castanho escuro de seus olhos, a exótica tonalidade verde de sua pele, que só podia ser notada se vista bem de perto.

Quando Jim se deu conta, o vulcano estava olhando para ele, a sobrancelha erguida em curiosidade. Jim sorriu para ele e Spock exibiu uma clara expressão de confusão.

― Sua vez, Capitão.

― Jim, Spock, me chame de Jim. Não estamos em serviço. ― Spock não respondeu― Você já sabe o nome da sua nave?

― USS T’Saura.

― Me parece um nome bastante vulcano.

― De fato.

― Está ansioso para conhecê-la? ― Spock foi pego de surpresa quando Jim conseguiu capturar mais um de seus peões.

― Não entendo porque os humanos tem o habito de tratar seres inanimados como criatura de gênero feminino.

― É uma nave. Então é ela. Simples assim. T’Saura é um nome feminino não é? Mas você não me respondeu. Está ansioso?

― Vulcanos não ficam ansiosos.

― Mesmo? Nem um pouco? Você vai para um lugar diferente, com uma tripulação diferente. Vai ter seu próprio Primeiro-Oficial. Espero que não esqueça de mim quando for para lá.

― Nunca esqueceria você, Jim. ― Jim congelou seu movimento. Seus olhos brilhavam. O rosto de Spock ficou um tom mais verde. ― Vulcanos têm memória eidética. Eu não poderia esquecê-lo mesmo se quisesse.

― Claro. Eidética...

Eles terminaram o jogo em silêncio.

 

—_/*__

 

― _Kaptan_ na Ponte! ― anunciou Chekov.

Kirk entrou na Ponte de Comando no começo do Turno Alfa e autorizou todos voltarem aos seus lugares. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e deu uma rápida olhada para a Estação de Ciência de Spock. O vulcano parecia concentrado em seu trabalho.

Jim se virou para seu piloto:

― Quanto tempo até chegarmos a Terra, Sr. Sulu?

― Apenas dois dias em velocidade de dobra 4, Capitão ― o japonês respondeu prontamente.

Sulu daria um ótimo Primeiro-Oficial, pensou Jim com tristeza.

Todos estavam ansiosos para voltar à Terra depois de três anos no Espaço Profundo. Seria um curto período para descansar, rever amigos e familiares. Fazer os reparos e reabastecimentos necessários na nave, e voltarem para os últimos dois anos da missão exploratória.

Dois dias para estar de volta em casa.

Dois dias para dar adeus a Spock. E a Carol também.

Assumindo a postura de Capitão, Jim se empertigou na cadeira e, com alguma relutância, ordenou:

― Bem... Dobra 4 a frente, senhores!


	4. Festa de Despedida

 

A percepção de que só lhe restava mais dois dias para compartilhar a vida na Enterprise com Spock, fez Jim tentar encontrar maneiras de passar mais tempo com o vulcano. Tarefa que se tornou mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

Com a sua saída do posto de Oficial de Ciências e de Primeiro Oficial, Spock estava determinado a entregar tudo o que estava sob a sua responsabilidade perfeitamente concluído, catalogado, registrado, revisado e organizado. Ele passava horas nos laboratórios, ajudando os cientistas a concluírem os experimentos e conferindo os relatórios de avaliação de resultados.  Conferiu e atualizou todo o inventário da nave, preparou a lista de todos os materiais, mantimentos e equipamentos que precisavam ser reabastecidos. Spock teve o cuidado de colocar uma nota pessoal para o próximo que ocupasse seu posto:

_Não esquecer de verificar se há estoque suficiente de café extra forte. Pó de café real, não o replicado. Segue em anexo uma lista com os tipos favoritos do Capitão Kirk e onde encontra-los._

Ele achou que era algo importante a especificar. Talvez o próximo oficial não fosse tão atento ao que o Capitão gostava de beber. E Spock tinha notado há muito tempo que o humor de Jim melhorava consideravelmente depois de sua xícara de café matinal.

Jim, por sua vez, estava sobrecarregado com sua própria parcela de tarefas. Ele gastara grande parte dos dois últimos dias na Engenharia com Scotty e Keenser, analisando quais melhorias deveriam ser feitas nos motores de dobra enquanto a nave estivesse na Terra. Normalmente, Jim não acharia essa uma tarefa tão enfadonha, mas Keenser estava gripado e os remédios de McCoy não estavam sendo muito ágeis. Foi uma coisa horrível! Eles perderam um relatório completo por conta de um espirro de Keenser. Quem iria adivinhar que a mucosa nasal de Keenser era ácida?  McCoy isolou Keenser na Enfermaria, Jim e Scott precisaram refazer o relatório do zero.

Havia momentos em que Jim ficava livre, mas Spock estava sempre ocupado com alguma coisa.

― Ei, Spock? O que acha de uma partida de xadrez?

― Agradeço o convite, Capitão, mas devo recusar. Estou verificando com o Sr. Sulu e o Sr. Chekov a precisão de nosso sistema de navegação. Outra hora talvez?

― Claro.

Jim até ficou acordado até depois de uma da manhã, na esperança de que Spock aparecesse. Ele não veio.

 Jim fez outras tentativas, mas Spock tinha uma reunião com o Departamento de Xenolinguística, uma inspeção em conjunto com Chefe de Segurança, o Ten. Comandante Giotto, e outras coisas mais. Parecia que Spock estava auxiliando ou acompanhando todo mundo em alguma tarefa. Todos exceto o capitão.

― Sr. Spock, quer se juntar a Magro e eu para o almoço? ― tentou mais uma fez quando deixava a Ponte de Comando juntos.

― Sinto, Capitão. Dei minha palavra a Tenente Uhura de que almoçaria com ela. Numa outra oportunidade, talvez?

Spock pareceu não perceber que não haveria outra oportunidade, aquele seria seu último almoço na Enterprise. Jim preferiu não comentar esse pequeno fato.

― Tudo bem, bom almoço.

― Desejo-lhe o mesmo, Capitão.

Era uma sensação um tanto incômoda assistir Spock e Uhura almoçando juntos a cinco mesas de distância. O casal conversava amigavelmente. Eles formavam um casal bonito, Jim tinha de admitir. Apesar de algumas poucas desavenças, Spock e Uhura sempre se acertavam. Talvez eles nunca se separariam.

Spock e Uhura tinham conversado e concordado sobre como o relacionamento deles funcionaria com a mudança. Garantir a proximidade mesmo com a distância. Parecia o tipo de coisa que casais maduros conseguiam fazer. Tão diferente de como as coisas tinham saído entre ele e Carol. Jim suspirou em resignação e voltou sua atenção para seu prato. McCoy olhava para ele com uma expressão estranha. Uma mistura de incredulidade e repreensão.

― Algum problema, Magro?

― Não sei. Me diga você ― o médico respondeu com todo seu jeito sarcástico.

― Não há problema algum. ― Jim respondeu com firmeza.

― Se você diz...

Os dois dias se passaram em velocidade de dobra, sem que Jim tivesse um tempo de qualidade com seu amigo vulcano. Eles tinham umas oito horas juntos na Ponte de Comando, mas não dava para ter uma conversa discreta ou mais amigável com tantos olhos e ouvidos observando. E também havia Uhura. Jim se sentia desconfortável em tentar conseguir a atenção de Spock quando Uhura estava por perto, mesmo dizendo a si mesmo que não havia razão para isso, ele não estava fazendo nada de errado.

No fim, Jim desistiu de tentar contato com Spock. Principalmente depois de ver o vulcano e Uhura caminhando juntos para o deck de observação. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo lá. Não que Jim estivesse monitorando o tempo. Era natural Spock querer passar suas últimas horas na Enterprise na companhia de sua namorada. Era o que Jim faria.

Em pouco tempo, a Enterprise estava chegando à doca espacial que orbitava o planeta Terra. Jim olhou para seu planeta azul sentindo um misto de alegria e tristeza. Atracada à doca, ainda presa ao ancoradouro, estava a USS T’Saura. Brilhando de nova. Recebendo os últimos ajustes, pronta para sair. Era duas vezes menor que a Enterprise, mas igualmente bonita.

― Sua futura nave, Capitão Spock ― Jim falou bem humorado. Todos na ponte olharam para a nave com curiosidade e começaram a despejar suas felicitações a Spock. O vulcano moveu seus olhos de Jim para a nave no ancoradouro. Spock se demorou lá, contemplando, mas sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Jim desejou poder saber o que Spock estaria pensando naquele momento.

― É uma dama muito bonita, Sr. Spock ― falou Scott. O engenheiro, assim como o Dr. McCoy, se encontravam na Ponte de Comando, posicionados ao lado da cadeira do capitão. ― Adoraria dar uma olhada nas naceles dela. Espero que não seja muito geniosa, naves muito novas geralmente são.

Spock se dirigiu ao engenheiro:

― Fui informado de que uma equipe de engenharia já foi atribuída para a T’Saura. E não é uma dama, Sr. Scott. É uma nave. Um objeto inanimado e, portanto, desprovido de qualquer espécie de emocionalismo.

― Tal capitão, tal nave. ― McCoy falou e todos na ponte se esforçaram para conter os sorrisos.

― Sabe, Sr. Spock, sentiremos sua falta. ― Chekov declarou de repente. Sulu colocou a mão sobre o ombro do companheiro e meneou a cabeça concordando. O restante da tripulação ali confirmou sentir o mesmo.  Spock ficou realmente surpreso. ― Não será o mesmo sem o senhor aqui. Não é, _Kaptan_?

Chekov falou inocentemente, buscando em Kirk uma confirmação, pois sabia que o Capitão e Spock eram muito amigos. E se alguém ali sentira mais a falta do Sr. Spock, talvez mais do que a Ten. Uhura sentiria, esse alguém seria o Capitão Kirk. Percebeu tardiamente que sua pergunta fizera todos cair em silêncio e, por alguns minutos, não se ouviu mais do que os bips dos computadores e equipamentos.

Jim se concentrou no painel e botões no braço de sua cadeira. Evitou olhar para Spock ou qualquer outro, embora sentisse os olhos sobre ele. Esperavam uma resposta, mesmo que já soubessem qual seria. Ele estava tão focado em parecer empolgado com a promoção de Spock, que não imaginou que isso poderia dar a impressão errada ao vulcano. Spock poderia concluir que ele não era querido pela tripulação e seu capitão. Que sua saída não seria sentida. A surpresa de Spock ao ouvir a declaração de Chekov e da tripulação só provava isso. Jim se perguntou se Spock tinha a certeza de que na Enterprise ele era amado, se não por todos, pelo menos por alguns. Isso, Jim podia garantir.

― Não. Não será o mesmo ― Jim respondeu finalmente. ― Todos sentimos muito ter de terminar a missão de cinco anos sem a sua companhia, Sr. Spock.

Jim forçou um pequeno sorriso, não sabia se para motivar Spock, a tripulação ou a si mesmo, mas não conseguiu mais do que isso. A tristeza se espalhou rapidamente. Jim não tinha certeza se todos estavam tão deprimidos quanto ele com a partida de Spock, ou se a melancolia crescendo dentro dele estava distorcendo sua visão da realidade.

― Falem por si mesmos ― McCoy fez-se ouvir. Atraiu a atenção de todos imediatamente. ― Eu, de minha parte, soltarei fogos.

Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Risos tomaram o lugar do silêncio.

― Corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, Capitão ― Spock virou-se em sua cadeira para encarar Jim e McCoy, os braços cruzados. ― O lugar de permanência do Oficial Médico Chefe não é suposto ser a Enfermaria e não a Ponte de Comando?

Jim sentiu um sorriso chegando. Ele amava isso em Spock. A insolência e o sarcasmo escondido em meio a suas palavras pronunciadas com estoicismo. A maneira de Spock mostrar seu lado rebelde e desafiador. Seu lado humano.

― Sim, você está certo, Sr. Spock ― Jim respondeu, falhando miseravelmente em conter o sorriso. McCoy encarou Spock com irritação.

― Está me expulsando da Ponte? Não há nenhum paciente na Enfermaria neste momento, portanto, sou livre para andar e permanecer em qualquer maldita parte dessa lata voadora. ― McCoy terminou seu argumento colocando uma mão no quadril e estalando a outra com veemência sobre o espaldar da cadeira de Jim, como se reivindicasse seu lugar ali. A sobrancelha de Spock subiu mais ainda. ― Inacreditável, mal é capitão e já quer me dar ordens.

― Na verdade, minha patente de comandante sempre me permitiu lhe dar ordens, Doutor. ― Spock acrescentou. Uma veia pulsava na testa do médico. ― O senhor é que sempre pareceu incapaz de obedecer.

― Maldição, Spock! Por que você sempre tem que me responder?

― Só estou corrigindo um equívoco seu.

― Rapazes, rapazes ― Jim tentava apaziguar. Ele ainda ria, como todos em volta. ― Acalmem-se. Não precisam brigar.

― Quem está brigando? ― McCoy indagou. ― Você está, Spock?

O vulcano meneou a cabeça negativamente. ― Estamos apenas argumentando, Capitão.

Claro que ninguém estava brigando realmente. Ninguém ali se odiava realmente. Era apenas uma cena familiar, com a qual todos estavam acostumados. A alegria voltara rapidamente e McCoy sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo.

― Acho que devemos fazer uma festa de despedida para o Spock ― Jim teve a ideia subitamente. Todos pareceram concordar.

― _E para a Carol também, não acha?_ ― McCoy sussurrou para Jim, e lançou um olhar significativo.

― _Não sei se ela iria. Carol está me ignorando completamente. Ela conseguiu ser mais esquiva que o Spock._ ― Sussurrou de volta.

_― Não custa tentar. Você não quer passar a ideia de favoritismo, você quer?_

Jim e McCoy se encararam.

― Uma festa de despedida para Spock e a Dra. Marcus. Vamos agendar um dia. ― Jim confirmou em voz alta. Ele percebeu que Spock o observava. Um olhar indecifrável.  O vulcano sustentou o olhar por mais alguns segundos antes de se virar para seu próprio console.

― Capitão? ― Uhura os interrompeu. ― Recebi a mensagem de que temos autorização para atracar.

― Obrigado, Tenente. Informe a equipe de segurança e todos os ordenanças para estarem a postos e ajudarem como puderem. Sr. Scotty, preparar Sala do Transportador e todos as naves auxiliares para o desembarque. Sr. Spock, preparar os grupos de descida. Pessoal, estamos em casa.

.

.

Eles chegaram a San Francisco no meio de novembro. Ficariam três meses na Terra, antes de voltar ao Espaço.

As três primeiras semanas passaram voando. Jim passou a maior parte do tempo em reuniões com almirantes e comodoros, cheio de trabalho burocrático. Só encontrou com Spock três vezes durante esse período. Duas vezes em uma reunião com Almirante Nogura para apresentar relatório das missões e em uma reunião com a Vice-almirante Garcia e o Sr. Scott para tratar do desempenho da nave. O resto do tempo, Spock esteve ocupado com os preparativos de sua própria nave.

Ninguém teve muito tempo livre até a segunda semana de dezembro. Em breve, todos receberiam licença e deixariam San Francisco para visitar os parentes em outros lugares do planeta ou em outros planetas. Jim queria fazer a festa de despedida de Spock antes que todos se dispersassem.

 Jim ficou agradecido por Uhura, Christine, Sulu e Scott o ajudarem com os preparativos. Jim arranjou e alugou um local confortável com espaço para muitas pessoas. Uhura cuidou da música. Christine ficou com a comida. Sulu fez a decoração e Scotty garantiria que houvesse bebidas para todos. Jim estava ansioso pela festa, pois não participava de uma desde a época da Academia. Houve festas diplomáticas, mas elas dificilmente poderiam ser consideradas festas de verdade.

Spock só aceitou participar da festa depois que Kirk e Uhura o convenceram de que o objetivo principal da festa seria confraternizar com os membros da tripulação e não somente para homenageá-lo. Para Spock, participar de uma festa em sua homenagem seria o mesmo que vangloriar-se. Vulcanos não se vangloriam. Mas confraternizar fora do ambiente profissional provou-se ser benéfico no passado.

Carol não estaria na festa. Ela tinha deixado San Francisco na mesma semana em que desembarcaram na Terra. Jim até tentou convencê-la, mas ela foi irredutível. Disse que precisava começar seu trabalho imediatamente. Jim percebeu que ela evitou lhe informar em que cidade ou país ficava esse trabalho. Jim não conseguia entender o comportamento dela. Ele não se lembrava de ter feito nada estúpido, ela também não parecia estar irada com ele. Talvez ele não lhe tenha dado tanta atenção, mas ele tinha se esforçado. Pelo menos ele acreditava ter se esforçado.

― Carol, olha, me desculpe se eu fiz qualquer coisa que te desagradou. Não foi de propósito ― Jim queria deixar isso claro. ― Tem certeza que você quer ir? A Enterprise vai precisar de um oficial científico agora.

― Jim... ― ela suspirou ― Eu cheguei a uma fase da vida em que percebi que preciso mudar. Eu preciso de mais segurança, mais estabilidade, mais quietude. Eu quero trabalhar em algo que eu realmente ame. Toda a minha vida, eu busquei agradar meu pai, porque ele era meu exemplo, meu espelho. Só me especializei em armamento por causa dele. Eu nunca... Eu nunca imaginei que ele... Toda aquela atrocidade. Foi uma decepção. Estar na Enterprise só me faz lembrar dele constantemente. Eu entendo que você ama estar lá em cima, mas eu não. Eu nunca quis servir em uma nave espacial. Só me transferi para a Enterprise porque desconfiei que meu pai estava tramando algo, e só permaneci lá porque eu estava confusa, sozinha e você me ofereceu uma família.

“Eu finalmente conclui minha especialização em Microbiologia e não posso perder a oportunidade de participar de um projeto que vai tornar possível a vida onde não há. Eu quero começar uma vida nova, uma família nova, uma carreira nova, no meu planeta. Espero que no futuro você me perdoe pelas minhas escolhas.”

― Você deve estar onde se sente bem. Te desejo sorte, Dra. Marcus.

Jim bateu continência para ela, sorrindo. Carol retribuiu o gesto.

― Obrigada, Capitão Kirk.

Carol deixou San Francisco naquele mesmo dia. Jim não voltou a ter notícias dela depois disso. E talvez nem voltaria a ter. Talvez fosse melhor assim. No momento, ele não se sentia inclinado a se envolver romanticamente com nenhuma mulher.

.

.

A festa começou por volta de 1930 horas de um sábado. O espaço era amplo e havia cerca de trezentas pessoas ali, bebendo, dançando ou conversando.

Nyota abria caminho em meio à multidão para ela e Spock passarem. A mulher ia apontando para os petiscos, a maioria veganos, e para a decoração dizendo quem tinha feito o quê e como. Ela estava feliz, Spock podia sentir a emoção irradiando do braço preso ao dele.

Eles caminharam entre as pessoas, parando aqui e ali para conversar com alguém ou para ouvir os parabéns ao Spock. Encontraram Scott e Chekov no bar, ambos discutindo sobre qual bebida era a melhor.

― E o Kirk? ― Nyota indagou. Ela pegou uma taça de vinho branco para ela e para Spock, embora Spock tenha dito que não queria beber.

― Eu não sei. Ainda não o vi ― Scott se curvou no balcão e praticamente gritou para que Nyota pudesse ouvi-lo.

― Talvez o Dr. McCoy saiba. Eu o vi ir naquela direção com a Christine. ― Foi a vez de Chekov gritar.

― Venha ― Nyota voltou a puxar Spock. ― Vamos procurar um lugar mais tranquilo para ficarmos.

Spock olhou para a multidão barulhenta com incredulidade. Além da música, todos falavam ou sorriam muito alto. Era ilógico. O ambiente era parcialmente iluminado e a pouca iluminação vinha de luzes coloridas que piscavam e rodopiavam irregularmente em todas as direções.

― Acho pouco provável existir um lugar assim aqui, Nyota.

― Na verdade há sim. Kirk garantiu que o local tivesse o que ele chamou de “Ilhas de Isolamento”. Ele imaginou que você fosse querer se esconder, então organizou esses lugares como... Lá! Você vê?

Nyota apontou para um canto com sofás expostos em um semicírculo e protegidos por uma amurada. Enquanto caminhavam para lá, Spock localizou outros espaços semelhantes. Havia um casal se beijando em um desses.

Nyota soltou o braço de Spock para cumprimentar Janice Rand, as duas começaram a conversar. Spock sentiu o seu PADD vibrar no bolso de sua calça e puxou o dispositivo para ler a mensagem que acabara de receber.

Leu o texto duas vezes. Desnecessário. Ele havia compreendido muito bem com a primeira leitura, ainda assim o fez.

― Algum problema? ― Nyota tinha voltado para ele.

― Não.

Ele desligou e guardou o aparelho.

Eles seguiram para seus lugares. Depois de alguns minutos, McCoy e Christine se juntaram a eles. O Doutor trouxe com ele uma garrafa de vodca e vinha tomando uma garrafa com líquido azul.

― Espero que isso não seja cerveja romulana, Doutor. É ilegal na Federação.

― Não seja um chato, Spock. Você está numa festa. Divirta-se.

Enquanto estavam ali, vários membros da tripulação vieram para conversar e depois saíram. Sulu veio apresentar um amigo que também era botânico e que seria transferido para base Yorktown. Spock notou que os dois homens ficaram juntos a noite toda. Havia uma cumplicidade na maneira como conversavam e se comportavam perto um do outro. Era curioso. Sulu era sempre mais reservado. Talvez o interesse mutuo pela botânica facilitava a interação.

Inconscientemente, Spock passou a observar as pessoas que dançavam. Chekov estava dançando com Rand, a juventude e a vitalidade dos dois era notável. Arriscavam passos ousados e riam sem se preocupar com que estava ao redor. Gaila dançava com quatro homens ao mesmo tempo ou talvez fossem eles que estivessem ao redor dela. Os machos normalmente não resistiam ao ver uma garota orion dançar, e orions adoram dançar; felizmente, os vulcanos são imunes ao feromônio dos orions.  Spock desviou os olhos e percorreu cada rosto humano e não-humano presente ali.

― Vocês me dão licença? Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. ― Christine remexeu em sua bolsa e se pôs de pé. A movimentação da enfermeira Chapel trouxe Spock de volta ao seu círculo de conversa. Ele nem tinha notado sua distração. Vulcanos não se distraem.

― Eu vou com você ― Nyota a seguiu.

― Sério, nunca entenderei por que as mulheres vão ao banheiro em bandos. ― McCoy apontou vagamente para a direção em que as mulheres seguiram. Ele voltou a encher seu copo com vodca e ofereceu a garrafa a Spock. Spock recusou, sua taça ainda estava pela metade do mesmo vinho branco, agora quente.

― Com certeza há uma explicação social e historicamente plausível para o comportamento em questão, Doutor. ― Spock correu os olhos pelas pessoas espalhadas pelo salão, as mesas, os sofás e finalmente a porta de entrada antes de voltar para McCoy. Não era a primeira vez que o vulcano fazia isso, McCoy percebeu.

― E que explicação plausível seria essa?

― Eu disse que há uma explicação plausível, não afirmei conhecê-la, Doutor.

Spock fez uma nota mental para questionar Nyota sobre isso posteriormente. McCoy franziu a testa.

― Então, nem o Senhor Sabe-Tudo entende as mulheres.

― Doutor, eu falho em compreender a falta de lógica nas ações dos humanos em geral, quanto mais daqueles de gênero feminino.

― Ora, seu bastardo vulcano, é um piadista agora?

― Posso ser muitas coisas, piadista não é uma delas. ― Spock sorriu internamente. Havia um certo prazer em irritar o médico.

― Minha cara que não é. Isso é influência do Jim. Ele te estragou.

Spock enrijeceu. Não pela sugestão de que James Kirk podia influenciar seu comportamento, o que não podia, mas pela simples menção do nome. Spock olhou mais uma vez para as pessoas presentes. Jim não estava ali.

― Jim tinha uma reunião de última hora com o Nogura, você sabe. Ele disse que provavelmente se atrasaria um pouco. ― McCoy usou um tom mais calmo, gentil. Spock evitou olhar para ele, concentrou-se na taça em sua mão.

― Ele me notificou quanto a esse imprevisto ― Spock fez uma pausa. ― Espero que não seja nada grave. As reuniões com os Almirantes não costumam ir tão tarde.

― Ele deve estar chegando.

Spock deu mais um gole em sua bebida, o gosto era desagradável, mas só havia bebidas alcoólicas na festa.

O Dr. M’Benga se aproximou e pediu licença para sentar-se com eles.

― Creio não ter tido a oportunidade de parabeniza-lo pela nova patente, Sr. Spock.

― Agradeço o gesto, embora parabenizações não sejam necessárias.

McCoy girou os olhos.

― Imagino que nessa nova nave haverá médicos vulcanos para atendê-lo. Fico contente em saber que estará em boas mãos lá.

― Agradeço a consideração, doutor. Também não tive a oportunidade de dizer-lhe algo antes. Suas habilidades e conhecimentos sobre Medicina Vulcana são realmente impressionantes.

M’Benga sorriu para si mesmo. ― Bem, só fui parar na Enterprise por causa delas.

Spock encarou o homem com curiosidade.

― Explique.

― Quando a Frota Estelar entrou em contato comigo sobre um cargo de médico cirurgião na Enterprise, fui informado de que o Capitão Kirk tinha solicitado minha contratação. No entanto, ele havia exigido uma entrevista comigo antes. Lembro-me de ficar surpreso ao conhecê-lo, ele parecia bem mais jovem do que eu havia imaginado. Jovem, mas muito convicto em suas ações e decisões. Logo nos primeiros minutos de entrevista, ficou claro que o Capitão estava interessado em apenas uma parte do meu currículo acadêmico. Minha especialização em Medicina Vulcana.

 “ _Preciso saber se você se sente absolutamente confiante para prestar socorro a um vulcano em qualquer eventualidade que venha a ocorrer_ , ele me disse. Respondi que sim. Contei a ele sobre os anos em que trabalhei em um hospital no planeta Vulcano, e que fiz parte de equipe de assistência médica em urgência e emergência para os sobrevivente da destruição de Vulcano. Kirk ficou satisfeito ao ouvir isso.

“ _Há quantos vulcanos em sua nave?_ Eu perguntei. _Apenas um_ , ele respondeu. Um! _Este garoto está me contratando por causa de um único tripulante?_ Eu pensei. Acho que foi ali que comecei a admirar e respeitar o Capitão Kirk.”

― Jim tem um grande coração ― McCoy acrescentou. M’Benga concordou com ele.

― Eu desconhecia esses fatos ― Spock falou quase em um sussurro.

Spock não teve tempo para aprofundar seus pensamentos, Uhura voltara e o chamava para dançar. Ele recusou. Movimentar-se em meio a tantas pessoas não parecia agradável.

― É uma música lenta. Vamos? Por mim.

Ele acabou cedendo.

McCoy aproveitou a saída do casal para se afastar da festa e tentar contato com Jim. O vulcano estava malditamente certo. Já passava das dez da noite, que inferno de reunião era essa? Jim não poderia mais estar em uma reunião a essa hora. Em outras épocas, McCoy apostaria todas as suas fichas na hipótese de que Jim estaria se enrolando com alguma mulher ou alguma alienígena fêmea, talvez duas. Mas, agora, ele achava muito improvável Jim trocar a festa de despedida do Spock, festa que ele mesmo preparara, por algum rabo de saia.

Jim não respondeu suas ligações.

.

.

 

Spock acompanhava Nyota até a porta do apartamento dela. Nyota mantinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Ela parou em frente a porta e inseriu o código de aceso no terminal. A porta se abriu, Nyota deu um passo para dentro e se virou para Spock. As mãos dela deslizaram dos ombros do vulcano, percorrendo os braços até alcançar as mãos.

― É quase 0200 da madrugada e você ainda vai voltar para o seu apartamento. Não gostaria de passar a noite aqui comigo? ― Nyota se aproximou sugestivamente. Sua voz era quase um sussurro macio. Spock observou as mãos de Nyota acariciando as suas.

― Agradeço o convite, Nyota, mas devo recusar. Depois desta noite, acredito que preciso de algumas horas de meditação.

Ela gemeu e fez um beicinho. Spock olhou intrigado com o gesto.

― Tudo bem. Vou deixa-lo ir. Mas só porque você foi incrível esta noite.

Spock arqueou a sobrancelha. ― Não me lembro de ter feito qualquer coisa que posso remotamente ser descrito como incrível.

― Como não? Você socializou comigo, conversou com mais pessoas em seis horas do que você conversou em três anos na Enterprise, você bebeu e ainda dançou comigo. Acho que obtive o suficiente de você hoje. ― Nyota parecia muito feliz, então, Spock não contestou. ― Pena que Kirk não foi. Inacreditável! Como é que ele dá um furo desses?

― Ele tinha uma reunião no Almirantado.

Nyota soltou um riso de escárnio.

― Até meia-noite? Conhecendo Kirk, aposto que ele encontrou alguma garota bonita no caminho.

― É possível ― Spock não tinha pensado nessa hipótese.

― Ele é o Capitão Kirk e o respeito, mas Jim Kirk ainda é Jim Kirk, o conquistador. De qualquer forma, a festa foi legal. Nos vemos amanhã?

― Certamente.

Nyota se aproximou e eles trocaram um beijo.

.

.

Um barulho persistente tirou Spock de sua meditação. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio na parede. 0700 da manhã. Ele se levantou de seu tapete de meditação e seguiu a fonte do barulho até seu quarto. Apanhou seu PADD e leu o nome familiar piscando no display. Respirou fundo e atendeu a ligação.

― Spock aqui.

― Spock, é o Jim.

― Eu sei, Capitão.

― É claro, certo. Ouça, eu... Desculpe não comparecer a sua festa. Isso foi horrível, eu sei. A festa foi ideia minha e você nem queria ir. Eu te convenci a ir e faltei. É uma merda, desculpe. Sério. Eu não queria ter faltado, mas fiquei preso na reunião.

― Capitão, desculpas são desnecessárias quando não há ofensa. Não estou ofendido. Compreendo perfeitamente que os deveres de Capitão vêm em primeiro lugar. Você fez o certo.

― Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito.

Eles caíram em silêncio, mas nenhum dos dois tomou a iniciativa de encerrar a ligação. Spock podia ouvir a respiração de Jim, estava irregular. Spock desejou que Jim tivesse feito uma vídeo chamada, assim ele poderia avaliar o estado emocional de Jim pelo seu comportamento e expressões.

― Há algum problema, Jim?

― Não! ― a resposta veio rapidamente. ― Não, quero dizer... Sim, tem. Droga, Spock! Eu estou mentindo. Eu não fiquei a noite inteira em uma maldita reunião com o Nogura. Eu odeio reuniões e não suporto o Nogura.  É obvio que eu estou mentindo e _você sabe_ que eu estou mentido, porque não está zangado comigo?

― Você não tem a obrigação de me dar explicações com respeito a suas decisões pessoais, Capitão. Compreendo perfeitamente que você pode ter tido suas próprias prioridades pessoais.

Jim ficou em silencio por cinco segundos.

― Eu não estava dormindo com ninguém, se é isso que você está insinuando ― a voz veio cansada.

― Eu não quis insinuar isso.

― Não, tudo bem. É a primeira coisa que todo mundo pensa. Magro já me encheu os ouvidos com isso ontem. De qualquer forma, eu só queria pedir desculpas.

― Jim, eu já disse que...

― Eu sei, eu sei.

Spock concluiu que Jim não pretendia revelar o real motivo de sua ausência, mas garantir que Spock não tomasse conclusões erradas. Spock escolheu não pressionar Jim, mas sentiu que havia algo errado.

― Jim, há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

― Não, Spock. Não se preocupe. É besteira. Mas me diga, você se divertiu na festa?

― Foi agradável.

― Bom. Vou pensar em alguma coisa pra compensar a minha falta, ok?

― Se você deseja.

― Eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau.

Spock sentou em sua cama com o PADD em mãos. Não conseguiu voltar a meditar. No fim daquele mesmo dia, ele estava saindo da Embaixada Vulcana quando Jim voltou a ligar. Ele parecia mais animado. Spock ficou um pouco aliviado por isso.

― Hey, Spock, o que acha de sairmos para jantar? Não se preocupe, eu escolho um lugar que também sirva comida vegana. O que me diz?

Spock não soube o que dizer.

― Não precisa ir se não quiser... ― a voz soou incerta. ― Spock?

― Jantar é aceitável.

― Maravilha! Vou te enviar meu novo endereço e depois confirmo uma data e horário. Kirk fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 5: Mesa Para Dois


	5. Mesa Para Dois

 

Jim saiu da sala literalmente correndo. A reunião com o Almirante Nogura demorou mais do que ele imaginou. Parecia até que o homem estava atrasando as coisas de propósito. Felizmente, Jim conseguiu enviar uma mensagem para Spock e Leonard avisando que se atrasaria.

Entrou em seu apartamento largando tudo pelo caminho e correu para seu guarda-roupas. Praticamente arrancou o uniforme do próprio corpo e vestiu algo mais informal. Seu comunicador tocou. Ele atendeu e colocou o aparelho entre a orelha e o ombro. Saiu pulando em um pé só, tentando calçar um sapato.

― Capitão James Tiberius Kirk?

― Está falando com ele ― Jim caiu no sofá e finalmente conseguiu enfiar o pé no sapato.

― Capitão Kirk, aqui é Joshua Carson, piloto do cargueiro Ameris III. Estou tentando entrar em contato com a Frota Estelar. Tenho alguém aqui que precisa falar com o senhor.

― Não podemos falar outra hora? ― Kirk checou o horário, ele já estava mais que atrasado.

― É realmente muito importante, senhor.

Jim parou. Um instinto de alerta cresceu em seu peito.

― Ok. Certo. Estou ouvindo.

― Vou passar a ligação, senhor.

Jim ouviu uma movimentação e a respiração de alguém.

― Capitão Kirk ― veio a voz de um menino. ― Sou eu, Peter.

― Que Peter? ― Jim indagou sem saber porque começava a sentir medo.

― Peter Kirk... ― o menino fungou. Parecia estar chorando. ― Lembra de mim, tio James?

.

.

McCoy saiu da festa para tentar contato com Jim logo depois de Spock e Uhura terem se afastado. O vulcano estava malditamente certo. Já passava das dez da noite, que inferno de reunião era essa? Jim não poderia mais estar em uma reunião a essa hora. Em outras épocas, McCoy apostaria todas as suas fichas na hipótese de que Jim estaria se enrolando com alguma mulher ou alguma alienígena fêmea, talvez duas. Mas, agora, ele achava muito improvável Jim trocar a festa de despedida do Spock, festa que ele mesmo preparara, por algum rabo de saia.

Jim não respondeu nenhuma de suas malditas ligações. McCoy começou a ficar inquieto e a andar de um lado para o outro. Inesperadamente, seu PADD tocou, e ele quase deixa o aparelho cair no chão. Era Jim retornando. Finalmente!

McCoy atendeu muito furioso.

― James Tiberius Kirk, se você estiver se divertindo com alguma garota neste momento, eu juro que te esfolo vivo. Que raios de ideia é essa de não vir para a maldita festa que você planejou? Não reclamo por mim, mas por Spock. Ele não diz nada, mas o bastardo não me engana. O cara está conferindo a cada 15 minutos se você chegou. E acho que ele já concluiu que você não vem. Que ideia é essa de me largar aqui com o duende? O que houve?

McCoy terminou sua bronca e não gostou do silêncio de Jim. Nada da resposta na ponta da língua. Sem palavras e desculpas brincalhonas. Algo estava errado.

― Jim... aconteceu alguma coisa?

― V-Você pode... pode vir aqui, Len?

― Meu deus, Jim, o que aconteceu? ― Jim parecia estar chorando. ― Você está ferido? Jim? Fale, pelo amor de deus!

― Não estou ferido, Leonard. Só venha, ok?

― Certo. Vou chamar o Spoc...

― Não! Não precisa incomodá-lo com isso. É a noite dele. Deixa ele se divertir.

McCoy olhou na direção da festa, lembrando-se do comportamento do vulcano, e franziu a testa.

― Eu não diria que ele está exatamente se divertindo...

― Não quero que ele me veja assim ― a voz de Jim soou tão baixa, que Leonard quase não ouviu.

― Tudo bem. Já chego aí.

Leonard encontrou Jim sentado no chão da sala, encostado no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Havia duas garrafas vazias de cerveja romulana ao lado dele. Como se duas taças daquele veneno azul não fossem suficientes para proporcionar uma dor de cabeça dos infernos por um dia inteiro. Excluindo a aparência miserável e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, Jim não parecia ferido ou machucado. Pelo menos não externamente.

Jim contou a Leonard o que tinha acontecido.  Não havia nada que um médico pudesse fazer naquela situação, mas um amigo poderia ao menos oferecer um ombro. Leonard o abraçou e ficou com ele até o sol atravessar as persianas das janelas.

.

.

― Doutor McCoy?! ― Spock ficou surpreso ao ver o humano parado em sua porta. Nunca recebera qualquer visita do médico em todo o tempo em que se conheciam.

Dois dias tinham passado desde a festa, a ligação estranha de Jim e o convite inesperado para jantar. Spock não tivera mais contato com Jim depois disso, e agora o médico estava em sua porta.

― Eu sei. Também estou surpreso que eu tenha vindo até aqui. Posso entrar, não é?

Spock concordou com um aceno de cabeça e guiou Leonard até a sala.

― A que se deve essa visita? ― Spock indagou por curiosidade, embora suspeitasse a resposta.

― É sobre o Jim. ― McCoy sentou-se no sofá e Spock de frente para ele. ― Jim te contou o porquê de ele não ter ido à festa no sábado?

― Não.

― É. Imaginei que ele não fosse contar. Aquele cabeça-dura.

― Devo concluir que ele revelou o motivo a você? ― Spock reprimiu a irritação ilógica por Jim revelar algo a Leonard e ter se recusado a revelar a ele.

― É claro. Certo, senta aí que eu vou te dizer.

Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Já estou sentado. ― McCoy abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Spock o interrompeu. ― Doutor, acredito que você não deve fazer isso. Se o Capitão decidiu não me contar, é porque, obviamente, ele não deseja que eu saiba.

― A única coisa obvia aqui, Spock, é que você entendeu tudo errado. Não é nenhum segredo, e provavelmente você ficaria sabendo em breve. Então, antes que você acabe falando alguma merda insensível sem querer que vai magoar Jim, eu vou lhe dizer.

― Eu ainda acho que...

― Eu tentei convencer Jim a te contar, ok? Mas ele não queria que você ficasse preocupado.  Ele acha que isso poderia distrair você de suas tarefas com o novo navio. E ele tem essa ideia besta de não querer que você o veja fragilizado. Eu tenho uma teoria para esse comportamento dele: você é vulcano e está sempre por aí dizendo como o emocionalismo humano é desagradável e ilógico, e toda essa merda; Jim acaba achando que se você o ver em uma crise emocional, você vai abominá-lo ou algo assim. Talvez abominar seja uma palavra muito forte, mas você entendeu.  Já ouviu falar de Deneva?

― É um Planeta Classe-M, o terceiro planeta do Sistema Beta Darius. É também uma colônia humana bem sucedida estabelecida desde meados do século 22. O planeta serve como base na linha de frente no setor...

― Spock! ― Leonard ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo. ― Não quero saber a ficha do planeta, Senhor Enciclopédia. Quero saber se ouviu as notícias recentes sobre ele.

― Admito que estive concentrado apenas nos preparativos para a partida da T’Saura.

― Eu imaginei... Bem, Deneva acaba de se tornar a mais recente prova de que eu estou certo quando digo que o lugar dos humanos é na Terra e não espalhados pelo Espaço. ― Uma pausa. Leonard suspirou e continuou em um tom mais profissional. ―Naves que vinham de Ingraham B trouxeram para Deneva uma infestação de parasitas alienígenas. Eles são extremamente mortais e se alastram rapidamente. Toda a população de Ingraham B está morta. Até onde se sabe, dois terços da população de Deneva já foi dizimada... O irmão mais velho de Jim, Sam, morava em Deneva com esposa e filho.

― Eles estão mortos.

― Sam e a esposa sim. Mas o sobrinho de Jim conseguiu fugir do planeta. O garoto e outros sobreviventes estão sob a custódia da Frota Estelar, em uma Nave Médica, bem próxima de Nova Vulcano pelo que ouvi dizer. Ficarão lá até terem certeza de que eles não estão infectados.

― Como Jim está?

― Ele diz que está bem. Mas não está coisa nenhuma. Então... quando encontrá-lo, tente demonstrar um pouco de empatia e não seja uma pedra de gelo completa.

― Doutor, se me permite perguntar, por que se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui me revelar isso?

― Você considera Jim seu amigo, não é?

― Certamente.

― Muito bem, ser amigo também envolve oferecer apoio e consolo em momentos difíceis. Se fosse com você, eu sei que Jim não mediria esforços para estar ao seu lado. ― Leonard observou o vulcano por um momento. ― Sabe, Spock, Jim já passou por mais merda nessa vida do que você pode imaginar. Ele está cheio de cicatrizes invisíveis, essas são as piores. Ninguém as nota, porque um capitão não pode vacilar diante da sua tripulação ou de seu Primeiro Oficial. Jim não pode ser “O Capitão” o tempo todo, não é saudável, mas ele tenta. Jim é humano. Humanos costumam ser mais frágeis por dentro do que são por fora. Lembre-se disso.

McCoy se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Spock continuou onde estava. Antes de sair, o médico acrescentou:

― Jim está sempre rodeado por muitas pessoas, ele as atrai, é uma coisa. Mas nós dois sabemos que ele tem bem poucos amigos de verdade. Ele vai precisar de nós.

.

.

― Você se segura tanto, Spock, que me pergunto se você ao menos sente algum prazer.

Nyota saiu de cima dele, puxou o lençol e o enrolou em seu próprio corpo para cobrir sua nudez. Ela se sentou na ponta da cama, de costas para Spock. Spock ficou olhando para as costas dela. Uma gota de suor deslizou pela pele negra do pescoço de Nyota e sumiu no tecido, logo abaixo das omoplatas. 

― Devo entender que está desapontada com minha atuação esta noite?

Nyota virou-se para ele com uma expressão condescendente. Ela suspirou pesadamente.

― Não é isso. Eu estou satisfeita. Mas não sei se _você_ está. Você não deixa suas emoções transparecerem. Não sei se você está gostando ou não.

― A experiência foi agradável, assim como nas vezes anteriores. Devo lembrar-lhe que os vulcanos não precisam de sexo tanto quanto os humanos. Além disso, para nós, atividades sexuais não são uma desculpa para abandonar o caminho da lógica.

Nyota suspirou.

― Mas esse é o problema, Spock. O sexo é para ser sentido. É uma entrega completa de ambas as partes. Mas você parece mais distante a cada vez que fazemos isso. ― Spock não disse nada, também não olhou para ela. ― Percebi também que você tem evitado uma fusão mental quando fazemos amor. Você não tinha dito que, para os vulcanos, manter as mentes unidas durante o ato sexual tornava a experiência mais prazerosa?

― Correto.

― Então qual é o problema? Por que tem evitado isso?

― Estabelecer uma fusão mental durante o ato sexual torna mais difícil a tarefa de manter meus escudos mentais. Sem a fusão mental posso controlar perfeitamente minhas próprias emoções e impedir que as suas me afetem enquanto estamos em contato pele a pele.

― Então você realmente está se controlando. E me bloqueando.

― Desde que meu objetivo é proporcionar a você prazer e satisfação necessária, não entendo o porquê de sua preocupação com o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir durante nossos congressos sexuais, se você afirmou estar satisfeita. Preocupação desnecessária, devo dizer, uma vez que já lhe expliquei que tal prazer não é tão necessário para mim quanto é para os humanos. Como membro de uma espécie que evita o contato físico o máximo possível, sexo costuma ser uma atividade pouco cômoda. Pensei que você tivesse compreendido isso.

Spock falou como se estivesse fazendo um discurso sobre Astrofísica. Nyota se irritou.

― Falando assim, até parece que você só tranza comigo porque eu insisto.

Nyota levantou da cama rispidamente. Arrastou o lençol consigo e puxou as pontas para não tropeçar nelas. Ela seguiu para o banheiro sussurrando palavrões em suaíli. Spock observou toda a cena atônito.

― Você está aborrecida.

― O que te fez achar isso?

Ela bateu a porta do banheiro com força. Fervia de raiva. Frustração. Por que era sempre tão difícil lidar com Spock?

Nyota lembrou-se da primeira vez que ela e Spock fizeram amor. Daquela vez, Spock mostrara alguma emoção. Foi perfeito e foi adorável. Spock era virgem e talvez a emoção que ele deixou transparecer na época tenha sido consequência da surpresa. A descoberta da sexualidade. A expectativa da primeira vez.

Quando Nyota sugeriu que eles deveriam começar a se relacionar sexualmente, ela acreditou que isso os aproximaria mais. Os tornaria mais íntimos. O relacionamento deles era bem sucedido e eles estavam juntos há bastante tempo, por que não dar o próximo passo? Spock foi reticente no começo, mas acabou concordando.

Ela convencera Spock a fazer sexo. Era estranho... na época ela estava tão certa, parecia ser tão romântico, o melhor para o relacionamento deles. Agora, ela se sentia um pouco culpada. Spock não queria aquilo. Cedeu por ela. E em vez de se aproximarem, eles estavam se afastando. Talvez tamanha intimidade fosse realmente muita coisa para Spock suportar.

Uhura tomou as palavras de Spock como sendo a verdade sobre a sexualidade dos vulcanos, ou pelos o que Spock acreditava ser a verdade. Ela sabia que Spock nunca se relacionou romanticamente, muito menos sexualmente com ninguém de sua própria espécie, então, como poderia ele afirmar com tanta certeza que um casal vulcano não se permitia sentir prazer sem qualquer tipo de barreira mental?

Talvez ela estivesse sendo egoísta e injusta com Spock. Ele pertencia a outra cultura, a outra espécie. E talvez ele estivesse lhe dando o máximo que ele podia oferecer.

Nyota voltou e encontrou Spock recolocando suas roupas. Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. Spock a olhou confuso.

― Eu vou passar duas semanas fora e depois disso teremos pouco tempo antes de partimos para lugares diferentes do Espaço Profundo. Não quero desperdiçar nosso tempo juntos brigando, nem quero passar o natal com raiva de você.

― Isso parece lógico.

Nyota sorriu.

.

.

Spock tinha acabado de se despedir de Nyota. Ela passaria o final do ano fora do país com sua família. Ela tinha o convidado para acompanha-la, mas Spock teria que ir a Novo Vulcano em alguns dias. Naquela mesma tarde, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Jim.

 

**_Jim:_ ** _O jantar ainda está de pé?_

**_Spock:_ ** _Creio que não entendi. Sua pergunta não tem lógica._

**_Jim:_ ** _Eu quis dizer se você ainda concorda com a ideia do jantar._

**_Jim:_ ** _O jantar, lembra?_

**_Spock:_ ** _Lembro-me bem. Não mudei de ideia._

**_Jim:_ ** _Amanhã está bom pra você?_

**_Spock:_ ** _Certamente._

**_Jim:_ ** _Ótimo! :D_

**_Jim:_ ** _Você pode vir para meu apartamento às 1930. Sairemos daqui._

 

.

.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Spock poderia admitir que estava nervoso ou talvez ansioso. Ele não conseguia definir o sentimento com precisão. Talvez fosse uma mistura dos dois. O fato é que o sentimento, ou sentimentos, estava ali, atrapalhando sua execução de deveres rotineiros, perturbando sua meditação e até mesmo dificultando tarefas simples, como a escolha de uma roupa adequada para o jantar com Jim.

Spock escolheu algo simples. Uma camisa azul claro e uma calça preta. Achou que o conjunto lembrava vagamente seu uniforme de ciência da Enterprise e ficou confortável com isso. Pegou uma jaqueta preta, as noites costumavam ser mais frias em San Francisco, e saiu.

Spock localizou prédio e o apartamento que Jim tinha lhe indicado. Ele parou em frente à porta, ajeitou sua postura e pressionou o botão da campainha no terminal da parede ao lado. Esperou o terminal reproduzir a voz de Jim, indagando quem era o visitante e dando-lhe permissão para entrar, como tantas vezes aconteceu a bordo da Enterprise. Mas isso não aconteceu. A porta abriu imediatamente sem solicitar qualquer identificação.

― E aí, Spock. ― Spock não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa e confusão, não esperava encontrar o Dr. McCoy aqui. ― Não, você não errou de número. Este é o apartamento do Jim. Você chegou sedo.

Spock recuperou sua postura e sua máscara fria imediatamente. Tentou afastar qualquer emoção. Uma sensação estranha brotava em seu interior.

― Fui informado de que devia vir às 1930. São 1933. Tecnicamente, estou atrasado.

McCoy girou os olhos.

― E o mundo não acabou por isso? ― o médico falou com sarcasmo.

― Quem é, Magro? ― a voz de Jim soou de algum lugar dentro do apartamento.

― Seu amigo vulcano ― McCoy gritou sobre o ombro.

― _Nosso_ amigo vulcano.

― Que seja! ― McCoy empurrou a porta para trás e deu um passo para o lado. ― Entra aí, Spock. Jim está terminando de se arrumar. ― O médico guiou Spock até um sofá. ― Nunca vi demorar tanto, pior que minha ex-esposa.

― Eu ouvi isso! ― Jim gritou do quarto.

― Era pra ouvir mesmo! ― McCoy balançou a cabeça sorrindo e finalmente se virou para o vulcano. ― Ansioso para o jantar?

― Vulcanos não ficam ansiosos. ― Ouviu-se mentindo. Mas era notável que a sensação de expectativa, que lhe acompanhara o dia inteiro, não estava mais presente. Então, pelo menos naquele exato momento, não era uma mentira de todo. A ansiedade foi embora. Mais precisamente, foi substituída por outro sentimento. Este era mais complexo, mais indesejável. Spock tentou entendê-lo, tentou interpretá-lo. Essa emoção incômoda surgiu no momento em que Leonard abriu a porta. Estava ele descontente em ver o médico? Não. Não era isso. Não era tão simples assim.

Quando Jim o convidou para jantar, por alguma razão, Spock entendeu que o pedido estendia-se somente a ele. Jim não mencionou, em nenhum outro momento, que também havia convidado o médico. Por essa razão, Spock continuou achando que ele e Jim teriam um tempo a sós. Percebeu seu engano no momento em que viu o médico. Ele tinha de admitir, ficara desapontado.

 Desapontamento.

Essa é a emoção que sentia. Desapontamento: estado daquele que se desapontou, que se sentiu logrado em seus desejos e/ou expectativas. Spock conhecia muito bem a definição das palavras que davam nome aos sentimentos e as emoções. Ele estudara a Língua Padrão da Federação com afinco. Era a língua falada em seu trabalho, era a língua de sua mãe. Embora conhecesse bem os nomes e suas definições, Spock falhava em compreender e identificar essas emoções quando as sentia. Era muito mais fácil ignorá-las ou rejeitá-las, em vez de tentar compreendê-las, se aprofundar. Emoções normalmente vinham seguidas de outras. Sinônimos de desapontamento: insatisfação, desilusão, desencanto, decepção, frustração de desejos e/ou expectativas. Desejos e expectativas. Desejos...? Não havia lógica naquilo.

 Desapontamento. Uma emoção que não tinha razão para existir. Não para ele. Ele cometera um erro de interpretação. Não era a primeira vez que compreendia mal uma intenção humana, então porque isso parecia importar tanto? Era natural Jim convidar o médico também, os dois eram amigos a mais tempo do que Spock conhecia qualquer um deles. Amigos muito próximos.

 Anular as emoções era melhor do que tentar entendê-las. Era mais seguro.

― Sua mente está para lá de Orion, não é, Spock? ― Spock ouviu Leonard dizer.

― Perdão, Doutor, não prestei atenção ao que disse. ― Admitiu vergonhosamente.

― Mas é justamente disso que estou falando. Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei. O Irritante é que eu nem tenho certeza se você estava mesmo distraído ou se estava me ignorando de propósito.

― Era algo realmente importante? ― Spock não disfarçou seu tom provocador. O médico ficou imediatamente irritado, como se isso fosse algo difícil de acontecer.

― Não, eu só estava fazendo barulho. Você ficou aí imóvel como estátua. Esqueça. Olha o Jim aí.

― Então, Spock, você gostou? ― Jim sorriu para ele.

Jim estava parado na entrada da sala. Enrolava um cachecol no pescoço. Seu cabelo estava impecavelmente penteado para trás. Ele usava jeans, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta caramelo. Seu sorriso era cativante.

Spock estava prestes a responder que Jim parecia esteticamente agradável quando Leonard explicou:

― Ele está falando do apartamento novo.

Outro erro de interpretação.

Leonard, Spock fingiu não notar, olhava para ele com uma expressão jocosa bem diferente da que ele costumava ter quando provocava o vulcano. Teria Leonard percebido que Spock interpretara a pergunta de Jim erroneamente?

 Jim gesticulou para o espaço em volta, ele não percebera o deslize de Spock. O vulcano ficou aliviado.

  ― Não é alugado. Eu comprei. Foi o conselho do Leonard, na verdade.

Spock aproveitou a oportunidade de fugir do escrutínio do médico e observou em volta. Uma enorme janela na sala permitia admirar a baia de San Francisco e a ponte Golden Gate ao fundo. Havia uma estante com vários objetos terráqueos antigos: armas de fogo a base de pólvora, uma câmera fotográfica do começo século XX e uma câmera digital do começo do século XXI; alguns objetos que eram presentes de embaixadores alienígenas e lembranças de suas missões no espaço; alguns modelos em miniatura de veículos terrestres antigos e de naves espaciais, incluindo sua tão amada Enterprise. Jim também possuía uma estante cheia de livros antigos, provavelmente todos da Era Pré-Dobra. Excetuando os itens decorativos que remetiam a um passado distante da Terra, o restante do apartamento era fresco, limpo e jovial. Tudo ali combinava bem com a personalidade dinâmica e versátil de James Kirk.

― É agradável. ― Spock respondeu finalmente.

― Eu também gostei ― os olhos de Jim brilhavam. ― Eu não planejava comprar um apartamento porque, você sabe, estamos a maior parte do tempo no Espaço. Mas o Magro me convenceu de que é bom ter uma garantia, uma segurança. Não dá pra ser capitão a vida inteira.

― É um pensamento sensato, devo dizer.

― É um pensamento mais que sensato ― Leonard interrompeu. ― É bom sempre ter uma segunda opção para tudo. Um plano B, porque nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Quando me separei da minha ex-esposa, não tive alternativa senão entrar na Frota Estelar, você sabe, cama e comida de graça. Pena que vem com a possibilidade de morte no Espaço.

― Olha pelo lado bom, Magro, você nos conheceu ― Jim sorriu quando Leonard bufou. Jim desviou os olhos para o vulcano. ― Você também não pensa em ter um lugar só seu, Spock?

― Há a propriedade de meu pai em Novo Vulcano, que também pertence a mim.

― Pois é... Nem todo mundo é filho de embaixador ― Leonard bufou novamente, desta vez Jim lhe deu um olhar repreendedor.

Spock ignorou o médico e se voltou para Jim. ― Sua família também não tem uma propriedade em Iowa, Capitão?

Jim coçou a parte de trás do pescoço.  ― Bem, sim. Mas lá é meio que só da minha mãe e... E fica muito longe da base da Frota Estelar. Além disso, há um certo prazer em ter um canto só meu. Mais uma coisa ilógica e humana, não é?

― Pelo contrário, acredito que entendo. Vulcanos apreciam a privacidade. E, se me permite usar uma expressão que os humanos costumam dizer, este apartamento é a sua cara, Capitão.

― Obrigado, Spock. Mas não me chame de Capitão. Não estamos de serviço e eu não sou mais seu capitão.

― Entendido.

― Ele não consegue parar ― McCoy reclamou do modo automático como Spock respondeu. ― É um maldito robô.

― Magro! ― Jim advertiu.

― Quê? ― Leonard fingiu desentendimento.

― Não se preocupe, Jim. As ofensas do Doutor não me afetam.

― O “Doutor” aqui tem nome. É Leonard. Le-o-nard!

Jim colocou as mãos no quadril e sorriu balançando a cabeça para os lados.

― Rapazes ― ele falou apaziguadoramente, se colocou entre os dois amigos e jogou os braços sobre os ombros deles. ―Hoje é a noite dos caras. Nada de brigas. Por mim, ok?

Os três tinham chegado a um acordo, pegaram o elevador e seguiram conversando sobre trivialidades. Leonard e Spock evitavam tocar em qualquer tema que por ventura lembrasse Deneva, queriam manter Jim feliz o máximo de tempo possível.

Quando chegaram ao térreo do prédio, Leonard pediu licença para atender uma ligação. Jim e Spock esperaram próximo a porta de saída e logo ouviram o médico discutindo. Leonard voltou para eles, exasperado.

― Desculpe crianças, vou ter de deixar vocês se divertirem sozinhos.

― O que houve? ― Jim indagou com preocupação.

― Nada grave, realmente. Minha “adorável” ex-esposa mandou Joana para cá um dia antes do combinado e só lembrou de me avisar agora. Aquela bruxa fez de propósito, eu aposto. Minha pequena deve estar quase chegando.

― Quer que a gente vá com você? ― Jim ofereceu.

― Não, não. Vão para o jantar. Eu cuido de Joana. Além disso, ela não se dá bem com estranhos, o orelhudo verde aí só a assustaria.

Spock se empertigou, desta vez visivelmente ofendido.

― Tudo bem ― disse Jim. ― Dê um abraço em Joana por mim.

Quando estavam no hovercarro, indo para o restaurante, Spock se virou para Jim.

― Jim... Você acha que minha aparência poderia assustar uma criança humana?

Jim olhou para ele surpreso e depois riu. Um sorriso condescendente, cheio de carinho.

― Não ligue para as besteiras que o Magro diz, Spock. Não há nada de assustador em sua aparência, pelo contrário, acho bastante agradável. Tenho certeza que Joana adoraria conhecer você. Quem não iria?

 

.

.

 

― Mesa para dois, por favor ― Jim pediu à garçonete. A mulher olhou de Kirk para Spock e depois sorriu.

― Sigam-me. ― Ela os levou a um lugar mais ao fundo do restaurante. Havia uma janela com vista para um jardim e uma fonte iluminada. ― O lugar mais reservado e aconchegante da casa.

― Ah, obrigado! ― Jim abriu um de seus sorrisos galantes. A mulher entregou o menu para eles quando se sentaram.

― Deixe-me saber quando tiverem decidido o que pedir ― a mulher voltou a sorrir, com alegria exagerada e sem motivo, na opinião de Spock, e se afastou para outra mesa.

Spock deu uma olhada no cardápio, havia uma grande variedade de comidas vegetarianas e veganas. Jim sugeriu um prato tipicamente terráqueo, mas numa versão que não levava em sua composição nenhum ingrediente de origem animal. Jim lhe disse que era comida italiana. Bem simples, na verdade. Macarrão com molho. Spock atendeu a sugestão de Jim, por que não?

― Que tal? ― Jim olhava para Spock com expectativa, depois que o vulcano engoliu a primeira garfada.

― É bastante agradável.

Jim abriu um enorme sorriso.

― Viu? Você não precisa se alimentar só de folhas.

― Eu não me alimento de folhas, Jim. Minha dieta é composta de cereais, frutas, hortaliças, legumes, proteínas de origem não animal...

― Certo, certo. Para mim ainda parece com comida de coelho. ― Spock arqueou a sobrancelha um tanto contrariado. Jim riu. ― Eu te invejo um pouco, sabia? Eu não conseguiria parar em pé comendo só o que você come e em tão pouca quantidade. Ainda assim, você continua forte, saudável e com uma musculatura boa.

― Acredito que isso se deve a minha genética vulcana.

― Maravilhosa genética vulcana! E que droga de genética humana! Eu amo comer. Carne principalmente. Leonard vive dizendo que serei gordo algum dia, mas não consigo evitar. Acho até que engordei meio quilo nesses últimos meses.

― Dois.

― O quê?

― Você engordou dois quilos.

Jim deu um sorriso intrigado e olhou para Spock.

― Ok. Como você sabe disso?

― Chequei os relatórios médicos do Dr. McCoy antes de encaminhar para a Frota Estelar.

― Sério? Dois? ― Jim olhou para sua própria barriga, tocando a cintura. Spock já tinha visto Nyota fazer o gesto estranho uma vez; segundo ela, estava verificando se tinha culotes. Nyota tinha um pavor ilógico em ter os tais culotes.

― Não se preocupe. Não vejo alterações negativas a sua aparência. Pelo contrário, diria até que está com um aspecto mais saudável. ― Jim levantou os olhos para o vulcano, Spock parecia tão sério como sempre. ― No entanto, seria sábio ouvir o Doutor de vez em quando e se alimentar mais adequadamente.

 ― Vou me lembrar disso. Quem me dera ter sua disciplina alimentar. Talvez fosse mais fácil se eu fosse vulcano. ― Jim sorriu com a própria ideia. ― Você com certeza adoraria que eu fosse vulcano, não é? Menos ilogicidade para lidar e essas coisas.

Spock considerou a ideia de um James Kirk vulcano. O conceito parecia muito absurdo. Spock já tinha, várias vezes, sugerido a Jim agir com lógica. Ele muitas vezes desejou que Jim fosse mais lógico, principalmente em situações de perigo, mas nunca desejou que Jim fosse vulcano.

― Pelo contrário, Jim. Jamais desejaria que você fosse vulcano.

― Por que não?

― Embora eu aprove veementemente os ensinamentos de Surak e acredite que qualquer ser possa se beneficiar deles, o modo de vida vulcano e tudo o mais que nos torna vulcanos, se adéqua melhor aos vulcanos. Pois vivemos assim por eras e eras. É assim que meu povo é. Lógico, prudente, equilibrado, comedido... contido. Não é um caminho fácil, mesmo para os vulcanos. Você é impulsivo, emocional, rebelde, dinâmico, tenaz, eloquente e demasiadamente tátil. ― Jim sentiu-se encolher a cada palavra de Spock. É claro que Jim sabia que estava longe de ser remotamente parecido com um vulcano.  ― Todas essas características são o que fazem você ser quem você é, e eu jamais ousaria imaginar um James T. Kirk que não fosse todas essas coisas. Que não fosse humano. Se você fosse um de minha própria espécie, devo admitir, você seria muito... comum.

Os olhos azuis de Jim eram enormes. Ele sorriu para Spock. Um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso tímido, contido. Sua face estava corada e ele escolheu evitar os olhos de Spock ou dar qualquer resposta ao que tinha sido dito. Jim se fixou em seu prato de macarrão, em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Spock podia captar uma emoção emanando de Jim. Contentamento. Contentamento: satisfação, alegria, júbilo, felicidade. Contentamento e algo mais. Carinho, afeto. Mas ele não tinha certeza se esses últimos vinham de Jim ou dele mesmo. Pelo bem da verdade, Spock tinha de admitir a si mesmo, a emoção era muito... agradável. _Fascinante!_

Depois de um tempo, Jim falou novamente.

― Já conheceu sua tripulação?

― Sim. É uma boa equipe.

― Seu Primeiro Oficial?

― É vulcano também. Chama-se T’Kiha.

Jim fez uma expressão que Spock não conseguiu compreender.

― T’Kiha? É uma mulher?

― Uma fêmea vulcana ― Spock corrigiu. ― Sim. Por quê?

― Por nada. Curiosidade, apenas.

Jean deu de ombros e voltou a fazer perguntas sobre a nova tripulação de Spock. Por um momento, foi como estar novamente aos últimos dias antes da Enterprise partir para a missão de cinco anos. Jim tinha mil perguntas sobre tudo e estava muito curioso pela nova aventura. Só que, agora, ambos seguiriam a aventura em naves diferentes. Os dois tinham consciência disso, mas evitavam expor em voz alta, e continuaram a compartilhar informações, como se ainda fossem seguir juntos.

― Me faça um favor, Spock ― Jim pousou seu terceiro copo de conhaque sauriano sobre a mesa. Eles tinham terminado o jantar há uma hora, mas continuaram conversando e bebendo, Jim, o seu conhaque, e Spock, um chá gelado. ― Tenha cuidado estudando aquela singularidade. A última nos trouxe Nero e uma distorção na vida de todos nós.

Spock pensou um pouco no pedido.

 Eles tinham alcançado um estado de calmaria e lentidão, como as últimas horas das noites em que eles compartilhavam uma partida de xadrez. Quando tudo ficava mais tranquilo, quando eles se sentiam mais relaxados, mais íntimos.

― Neste caso, tenho que lhe pedir um favor também, Jim. Abstenha-se de descer para qualquer planeta perigoso sem uma escolta devidamente armada. É uma orientação básica do manual de normas da Frota Estelar.

― Eu sei. Uso-o como peso de porta. Qual é Spock, não há diversão sem riscos.

― Jim! Isso é uma atitude completamente... absurda e inaceitável e...

― Spock, Spock...  ― Jim começou a rir do espanto do vulcano. Jim teve que fazer um esforço para parar de rir, algumas pessoas nas mesas próximas olhavam para eles com curiosidade. ― Estou só brincando Spock. O Manual está intacto na estante da minha cabine na Enterprise, e tenho uma cópia no meu apartamento. E sim, eu já o li, mais de três vezes no mínimo. Satisfeito?

Jim ainda tentava manter o riso preso em sua boca e Spock ainda o olhava com certa desconfiança.

― Hey, Spock. Você sabe que eu jamais colocaria vida dos meus tripulantes em perigo.

Spock desviou os olhos para um ponto acima do ombro de Jim.

― Sei muito bem que você preza pela vida de qualquer um da sua tripulação, é louvável. Mas é sua falta de cuidado com a própria vida que me preocupa. Não estarei mais lá para garantir sua segurança. Não há como eu chegar a tempo.

Jim se moveu desconfortável. De alguma forma, Jim sabia que a mente de Spock tinha se desviado para aquele dia com Khan. A sala de descontaminação. A radiação queimando sua pele, fechando sua garganta, arrancando-lhe a vida. A primeira vez que Jim teve certeza de que Spock o considerava um amigo, quando Spock se permitiu uma emoção. Suas mãos separadas pelo vidro. Nunca antes, Jim se sentiu separado e ao mesmo tempo tão perto de alguém. Tocando mesmo sem realmente tocar. Foi ali que começou... ou pelo menos quando ele se deu conta.

― Eu prometo ― Jim colocou a mão sobre a de Spock. Ele sentiu o vulcano enrijecer ao toque inesperado, mas Jim não moveu sua mão, nem Spock retirou a dele. ― Tomarei cuidado. Eu prometo.

Ele segurou a mão de Spock com mais força, sabia que não deveria, mas queria que Spock soubesse que ele estava sendo sincero. Spock olhou para ele e assentiu.

 Quando Jim soltou sua mão, Spock a puxou lentamente sob a mesa. Sentia seus dedos formigarem.

.

.

Spock esperava próximo a porta do restaurante, enquanto Jim terminava de fazer o pagamento. Ele tinha se oferecido para pagar sua parte, mas Jim recusou veementemente, dizendo que ele o tinha convidado, ele pagaria. Spock viu Jim vir em sua direção quando uma mulher orion o interceptou. Pela reação de Jim, Spock concluiu que os dois deviam ser velhos conhecidos. Jim parecia conhecer muitas mulheres. 

Spock desaprovou mentalmente o comportamento da mulher. Ela é uma orion, sabe que seus feromônios e seus toques afetam os outros seres sexualmente, nubla os controles emocionais, priva as pessoas de agir racionalmente. Orions deveriam abster-se de tocar. Mas os orions, em grande parte, não se importam e geralmente gostavam do efeito que provocavam.

Certamente, a mulher orion não se importava. Ela estava muito próxima de Jim, com seus braços sobre ele. Suas mãos tocando a pele nua do pescoço e do rosto de Jim. Ela segurava suas mão e se aproximava dele exageradamente. Jim não a afastava. Spock fechou os olhos. Tentou desviar sua atenção dos dois.

Era uma interação inapropriada, na opinião de Spock. Mas quem era ele para julgar o comportamento livre dos orions... ou de James Kirk?

― ...Eu estou livre agora. O que acha de sairmos e relembrarmos os velhos tempos?

Spock se assustou ao perceber que, inconscientemente, tinha fixado sua audição na conversa de Jim. Podia ouvi-los mesmo à distância, mesmo com as outras vozes ao redor.

― Seria legal... ― Spock ouviu Jim dizer. Ele deu as costas para o casal e virou-se para a saída ―, mas não dá. Já estou acompanhado.

Spock parou.

― Que pena. Numa próxima vez então? ― Jim não respondeu. ― Nos vemos por aí.

Spock continuou de costas para o restaurante e só se virou quando Jim se colocou ao seu lado, tocando o seu braço brevemente.

― Te fiz esperar muito?

― Não... Vi que encontrou alguém. Uma antiga namorada? ― Spock imediatamente se repreendeu pela pergunta. Não era certo invadir a privacidade de Jim.

― Tipo isso. Nos conhecemos em Riverside quando éramos adolescente e... ― ele franziu a testa. ― Você quer realmente conversar sobre ela?

― Na verdade não. Mas se desejar ficar, não há problema. Eu chamo um hovertaxi.

― Ficar? ― Jim indagou confuso.

― Com a garota orion.

― Se eu quisesse ficar com ela, Spock, eu estaria com ela. Hoje é a noite dos caras, lembra? ― Jim sorriu e observou Spock por um momento. ― Você já quer ir embora? Eu o deixo em seu apartamento se você quiser.

― Não tenho pressa de voltar.

― Ah... Que bom... A noite está tão bonita. É uma pena ir para casa tão cedo. Quer andar um pouco?

― Certamente.

Eles seguiram pela calçada lado a lado, como fizeram tantas vezes na Enterprise. Não havia neve, mas o vento era muito frio. Jim arriscou olhares para Spock. O vulcano parecia impassível, mas as pontas de suas orelhas estavam verdes. Jim tirou seu cachecol e ofereceu a Spock. Spock recusou, dizendo que poderia controlar sua temperatura, mas Jim o convenceu a aceitar.

Eles caminharam um bom tempo em silêncio, mas não era desconfortável. Parecia que no silêncio compartilhado, eles tinham mais consciência da proximidade do outro. Era como se pudessem sentir o outro ao lado, embora não se tocassem.

Jim estava feliz por ter Spock como amigo, houve um tempo em que ele achou que eles nunca seriam. Eles tinham tantos desacordos no início. E agora, Jim não conseguia imaginar passar os dias no Espaço sem os discursos lógicos de Spock, sem sua presença altiva e seu apoio moral e emocional, sem sua voz calma, sem os jogos de xadrez tarde da noite. Jim sentiria falta até mesmo da brigas entre Spock e Leonard. Jim riu ao pensar nisso. Ele se virou para Spock e encontrou o vulcano observando-o com uma expressão intrigada.

 Jim se perguntava se Spock também sentiria a sua falta, se sua amizade era tão importante para Spock quanto era para ele.

― Preciso te contar porque não fui à festa no sábado.

Spock virou-se para Jim. O humano estava olhando para o horizonte. De alguma forma, a imagem do humano se destacava com o cenário ao fundo. Os hovercarros em movimento, os transeuntes, os edifícios iluminados, a ponte Golden Gate parcialmente coberta pela neblina. De alguma forma, Jim se destacava em meio a tudo. O vento forte bagunçando seu cabelo dourado, o frio tingindo sua face de tons rosados. Seu rosto sereno, seus olhos tristes sem um foco definido.

― Você não precisa dizer.

Jim suspirou.

― Mas eu quero que você saiba.

Jim ficou mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Spock lhe deu o tempo que precisava. Jim respirou fundo e começou a contar sobre o irmão, Deneva e o sobrinho. Quando terminou, Jim tinha as mãos em punhos e seus olhos brilhavam.

_Os humanos são mais frágeis por dentro do que são por fora._

Spock percebeu que Jim era mais parecido com os vulcanos do que ele imaginava. Jim podia não ser a criatura mais lógica, mas Jim sabia bem esconder seus sentimentos, ocultar suas angústias. Nem todos os humanos eram tão bons em externar uma aparência emocional, quando por dentro experimentavam outras. Spock sabia muito bem o quanto isso era difícil.

Ele se aproximou de Jim, mas sem realmente o tocar. Deliberadamente, deixou cair seus escudos e se permitiu sentir a emoção que emanava de Jim. Spock tocou o ombro do amigo brevemente, tentou transmitir a ele algum conforto.

― Sofro contigo ― Spock falou verdadeiramente.

Jim forçou um sorriso para Spock, agradecido. Ele sentiu um pouco de alívio, não sabia se por compartilhar sua dor ou simplesmente por Spock estar ali com ele. Seu coração se acalmou naquele momento.

― Desculpe pelo clima triste.

― Não precisa se desculpar por isso.

― Está ficando frio. É melhor voltarmos.

Spock concordou e o seguiu em um silêncio companheiro até o hovercarro. Spock observava Jim pelo canto dos olhos. Jim ainda parecia um pouco tristonho.

― Em três dias... ― Spock quebrou o silêncio. Jim olhou para ele com curiosidade. ― ...estarei partindo para Novo Vulcano para visitar meu pai. Foi-me dito que a nave médica que está atendendo os sobrevivente fica próximo de Novo Vulcano. Você gostaria de vir comigo? Poderia descansar e ficaria mais fácil para visitar seu sobrinho.

― Está me convidando para viajar com você para Novo Vulcano?

― Foi o que eu disse. Eu entendo que passar o feriado rodeado por vulcanos pode não ser sua ideia de...

― Eu adoraria, Spock! ― Jim parou na frente dele. ― Se... se não for nenhum incômodo para você e seu pai, é claro.

― Não será.

― Eu adoraria. Realmente.

― Estamos combinados, então.

Jim assentiu e voltaram a caminhar. De repente, Jim sorriu. A jovialidade e a diversão voltando ao seu rosto.

― Porque não me disse que já sabia? ― Spock o olhou sem entender. ― Sobre Deneva. Não lembro de ter dito que a nave médica com meu sobrinho está perto do setor de Novo Vulcano. Foi o Leonard, não foi?

― De fato. Não queria causar problemas ao médico. Por favor, não diga isso a ele. E também... eu queria que você mesmo me contasse. Foi-me dito que amigos compartilham segredos, confiam uns nos outros e que se apoiam em momentos difíceis.

Jim sorriu para ele. ― Obrigado. Não sei o que eu faria sem você e o Leonard. Vocês são meus irmãos agora.

.

.

Eles estavam parados em frente à Embaixada Vulcana, onde Spock estava hospedado.

― Espero que o jantar tenha ajudado a compensar pelo menos um pouquinho a noite da festa. ― Jim estava encostado no hovercarro. ― Não foi uma coisa grande, eu não estava com ânimo para muitas pessoas e foi uma pena o Magro não ter ficado, mas espero que você tenha gostado.

Spock inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensado, avaliando, comparando. Jim sorriu ao reconhecer o significado do gesto.

― Comparando as duas ocasiões, Capitão, acredito que eu não trocaria esta noite pela noite da festa.

― Mesmo? ― Jim sorriu de orelha a orelha.

― Mesmo.

― Você me chamou de capitão outra vez, Sr. Spock ― Jim empurrou um dedo levemente no peito do vulcano. ― Você não é mais meu subordinado. Pertencemos ao mesmo nível hierárquico agora. Não há mais barreiras entre nós.

― De fato.

Apenas depois de ter dito, Jim parou para pensar em tudo o que aquele fato implicava. Spock não estava mais fora do alcance de Jim, como o resto da tripulação estava. Spock não era mais seu subordinado, ele também era um capitão agora. Agora era possível... talvez... Jim afastou aqueles pensamentos e encontrou Spock o observado intrigado novamente.

Ele sorriu constrangido. Spock parecia confuso.

Jim teve a sensação de que algo a mais deveria ser dito, ou que algo a mais deveria ser feito, como forma de despedida. A sensação de que algo estava faltando antes que ele pudesse sair. Não. Ele estava indo pela linha de raciocínio errada novamente. Na confusão de pensamentos, Jim se viu inclinar impulsivamente e abraçar Spock. Spock estremeceu sob o aperto, e Jim se afastou imediatamente. Os olhos de Spock estavam arregalados.

― Desculpe, desculpe. Eu.. não devia ter...

― Tudo bem.

― Eu só queria... agradecer. Desculpe.

― Jim. Está tudo bem. Foi apenas... inesperado.

― Certo... ― ele se moveu para o veículo, constrangido. ― Boa noite, Spock.

― Boa noite, Jim.

Jim podia ver, pelo retrovisor do hovercarro, a figura de Spock, ainda parado em frente à Embaixada Vulcana, observando-o se afastar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 6: Novo Vulcano


	6. Novo Vulcano

Spock sentou-se em frente ao monitor, inseriu um código de autorização e aguardou a imagem de Sarek aparecer na tela.

― Sa-mekh.― Spock cumprimentou o pai. Sarek parecia sério, rígido e livre de qualquer emoção.

― Spock. Você queria falar comigo?

― Sim. Levarei alguém comigo para Novo Vulcano, será um hóspede em nossa casa. Se, é claro, o senhor não tiver nenhuma objeção.

― Não tenho nenhuma. Visitas são bem vindas. ― Sarek observou o filho por um momento. ―  É a mulher humana com quem tem se relacionado, Tenente Uhura?

― Não. Capitão James Kirk. Ele tem passado por alguns problemas de natureza pessoal. Sugeri alguns dias em Novo Vulcano para descanso e meditação.

― Fez o correto. Capitão Kirk será bem-vindo em nossa casa. No entanto, estarei muito atarefado, como lhe informei previamente. Acredito que não terei tempo para ser um bom anfitrião.

― Não se preocupe quanto a isso, pai. Capitão Kirk é muito compreensivo. Ele entenderá.

― Muito bem, estarei aguardando a chegada de vocês dois.

― Obrigado, pai. Vida longa e próspera.

Spock ergueu a mão no ta’al e Sarek fez o mesmo.

― Paz e vida longa, Spock.

Spock sentiu-se aliviado por Sarek ter aprovado a visita de Jim. Se Sarek não tivesse concordado, seria uma situação desagradável ter de voltar a Jim e dizer-lhe que não poderia levá-lo a Novo Vulcano. Jim tinha ficado tão animado com a ideia. Spock desviou sua atenção para o cachecol dobrado sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de devolvê-lo a Jim.

.

.

Joana abraçou a cintura de Jim, ela não alcançava mais alto que isso, depois, saiu correndo com seu presente em mãos. Sentou-se sobre o tapete da sala e começou a abrir as embalagens.

― Que tipos de porcarias você deu a ela? ― McCoy fez uma careta e fez um gesto para a cozinha. Jim o seguiu.

― Não são porcarias, Magro, são doces. ― Jim puxou uma cadeira no balcão da cozinha. Leonard serviu café para os dois.

― E qual a diferença?

― Não seja um chato. Crianças adoram doces.

― As caries também.

― Você é um hipócrita, sabia Sr. McCoy. O que outros médicos diriam sobre a quantidade de álcool que você ingere?

― Muito bem, garoto, você fez o seu ponto. Mas espere até ter seus próprios filhos e poderá estragá-los como quiser.

Jim meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro, sorrindo.

― Você é tão exagerado, Leonard.

― Não é você quem vai ter que ficar com ela o tempo todo. Com todo esse açúcar correndo pelo sangue, ela vai pular pelo apartamento até depois da meia-noite.

Leonard podia resmungar o quanto quisesse, Jim sabia que ele adorava passar o máximo de tempo possível com a filha sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

― Então, como foi o jantar com o elfo?

― Não o chame assim. O jantar foi legal, pena que você não pode ficar.

― Nah... acho que não era mesmo para eu ir.

― O que quer dizer? ― Jim indagou confuso.

― Joana. ― Leonard respondeu rapidamente. ― Eu tinha que pegá-la.

― Ah.

― E sobre o que conversaram?

― Sobre naves estelares, o que mais?

Leonard girou os olhos.

― Papai me levou ao museu hoje, tio Jim. ― a menina voltou para perto dos homens, com um caramelo na boca. ― Eu vi o esqueleto de vários animais pré-históricos. Dinossauros, mamutes, baleias e...

― Espere aí, Joana ― Jim a interrompeu ―, baleias não são pré-históricas, elas existiram até a Era Pré-Dobra. Só foram extintas no final do Século XXI.

Joana olhou para o pai, como se pedisse uma confirmação de que Jim dizia a verdade. McCoy meneou a cabeça positivamente.

― Eu vi umas imagens antigas. Elas eram enormes! ― a menina abriu os braços o máximo que pôde e ficou na ponta dos pés. ― Papai vai me levar ao parque amanhã. Vamos andar de montanha-russa.

― Não se anime tanto com a história da montanha-russa. ― McCoy a interrompeu. ―Talvez você não tenha altura suficiente.

― Mas eu já tenho dez anos. ― Joana colocou as mãos na cintura, cheia de convicção, empertigando o corpo para parecer mais alta. Leonard afagou o topo da cabeça dela.

― Mas continua pequenininha como uma boneca, e é assim que tem de ser.

Joana inflou as bochechas.

― Papai é um resmungão. Ele só está com medo de andar na montanha-russa.

― Não é medo ― Leonard se explicou, fingindo indignação. ― Fico enjoado. Uma coisa horrível!

― Depois vamos viajar. ― Joana continuou, animada com sua lista de coisas para fazer com o pai. ― A gente vai passar o natal na Geórgia, na casa da tia Ann. Quer vir com a gente para a Geórgia, tio Jim?

Kirk olhou para a menina surpreso com o convite repentino. A menina tinha um humor tão agradável, que nem parecia filha do McCoy e seu mau humor crônico; Jim sorriu ao pensar nisso. Mas não havia dúvidas, os olhos, o nariz e o cabelo de Joana eram idênticos aos do Leonard.

― Venha. ― Leonard reforçou o convite da filha. ― Para espairecer um pouco. ― McCoy observou Joana se afastar para sua caixa de doces novamente. ―A Frota Estelar não vai liberar o Peter antes de Janeiro. Ficar aqui sozinho só vai te deixar mais triste. Vai estar com muito tempo livre para remoer coisas ruins e isso não é bom.

― Não estou triste. ― Jim rebateu.

― Você e o duende são iguaizinhos nessa história de “não sinto isso”, “não sinto aquilo”, “estou bem”. Balela! Eu te conheço, James Kirk, não vou deixar você sozinho em San Francisco pra se afundar em algum bar estranho e perigoso de esquina.

― Que imagem você faz de mim. ― Jim reclamou, mas sorria ao mesmo tempo. ― Eu não faço mais esse tipo de coisa.

― Vamos para Geórgia. Vai ser legal. Você só vai ter que aturar um monte de McCoys juntos.

Jim riu alto.

― Obrigado, mas já tenho planos. Não se preocupe comigo; divirta-se com sua filha.

― E que planos seriam esses? Já falei que virar a noite em um bar não é saudável.

― Quem falou em bar? Você está supondo mal a meu respeito novamente.

― Muito bem. Quem é a garota bonita dessa vez?

― Jesus, Leonard, não... Não tem garota nenhuma, ok? Spock me convidou para ir com ele a Novo Vulcano.

Leonard olhou-o surpreso. A caneca de café parando a meio caminho da boca.

―  Spock? Realmente?

― Sim. ― Jim tomou um gole de seu café, enquanto Leonard retrocedia a própria caneca para o balcão. Os olhos atentos ainda sobre Jim.

― Tem certeza de que você não entendeu errado ou... sei lá.

― Não. Eu confirmei com ele. Também fiquei surpreso com o convite, ele veio com isso do nada depois do jantar. Acho que ele está mudando. Sendo mais amigável e sociável, quero dizer. Mais próximo. Ele é sempre tão fechado e distante. Isso é bom, não é?

Leonard deu de ombros.

― Pode ser. ― Os dois tomaram mais um gole de café em silêncio. ― E você vai.

Não era uma pergunta.

― Obviamente. ― Jim confirmou.

― Humm...

Jim olhou para o amigo não entendendo a atitude.

― O quê? Qual o problema?

― Nenhum, na verdade.

― Você está com inveja porque Spock me convidou e não a você.

― O quê? Eu? Com inveja de passar o natal com um bando de elfos verdes e estoicos em um planeta deserto e quente como o inferno? Com certeza, Jimbo. Vai sonhando.

― Então está com inveja porque vou passar o natal com Spock e não com você.

― Nem todos os planetas giram em torno de você, Kirk. Não fique tão cheio de si.

Os dois sorriram. McCoy se levantou.

― Aonde você vai?

― Pegar algumas doses de composto Tri-ox para você tomar quando estiver em Novo Vulcano.

― Não precisa.

― Precisa sim. A atmosfera lá é diferente. O Tri-ox vai te ajudar a respirar e a se movimentar melhor. ―McCoy sumiu dentro do quarto.

― Olha, a sua filha se chama Joana e não Jim. ― Jim falou alto, e Joana levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado.

― Cale-se! ― Leonard gritou do quarto. ― Eu sou o seu médico, droga!

.

.

Jim e Spock tinham tomado a mesma nave de transporte para Novo Vulcano. Eles não trocaram muitas palavras durante todo o percurso, o que fez Jim começar a se perguntar se tinha sido uma boa ideia concordar com o convite. No entanto, mesmo sem conversarem muito, Jim não sentia Spock fechado ou desconfortável com sua presença, isso devia ser um bom sinal. Jim se permitiu relaxar e até conseguiu dormir em sua cadeira, o que foi realmente surpreendente. Ele nem se sentia tão cansado, nem estava com sono, ainda assim, ele conseguiu cair num sono tranqüilo.

Jim acordou com um toque em seu ombro. Spock estava olhando para ele. Jim piscou um pouco confuso, a visão nublada, e endireitou-se na cadeira.

― Nós chegamos. ― Spock informou. Jim olhou pela janela da nave de transporte o planeta marrom avermelhado cada vez mais próximo. Olhando assim, do Espaço, Novo Vulcano se assemelhava as imagens que Jim tinha visto do planeta Vulcano; assemelhava-se, mas não era realmente Vulcano.

Os dois foram recebidos por Sarek na plataforma de desembarque e pegaram um hovercarro. Jim estava surpreso com tudo o que os vulcanos já tinham construído na colônia em tão pouco tempo. Eram tantos edifícios, casas, monumentos, ruas, veículos e construções grandiosas com uma arquitetura peculiar e moderna, que ninguém poderia dizer que há pouco mais de quatro anos, aquele planeta era literalmente um deserto.

 Observando a beleza da colônia vulcana, Jim se pegou pensando em como o planeta Vulcano deveria ter sido incrível. Era realmente uma pena que Jim não tivesse tido a chance de conhecê-lo antes de ser destruído por Nero. Pensando nisso, Jim virou-se para observar Spock; o vulcano também observava a paisagem em movimento. Jim se perguntava como Spock se sentia naquele momento, se estar em Novo Vulcano o fazia se sentir em casa ou se o fazia triste pela lembrança do planeta perdido.

Spock virou-se para Jim, como se sentisse os olhos observadores sobre si mesmo. Jim deu-lhe seu melhor sorriso; Spock não esboçou reação alguma.

― Os vulcanos fizeram um trabalho maravilhoso de reconstrução aqui. ― Jim comentou.

― De fato. ― Spock e Sarek responderam em uníssono.

― Diga “Jinx!”, Spock ― Jim tocou o braço do amigo brevemente.

― Por qual razão eu faria isso? ― Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― Esqueça. É uma brincadeira boba da Terra.

― Se é boba, por que você queria que eu falasse?

― Outra hora te explico.

― Ilógico.

Jim sorriu, mas se controlou mais ao perceber que Sarek os observava pelo retrovisor.

.

.

― Este será o seu quarto. Programei os controles de temperatura para ficar iguais ao que você usava em sua cabine. Há roupas de cama e toalhas sobressalentes naquele armário, caso precise. Você pode guardar suas coisas lá também. Naquela porta fica o seu banheiro; há um chuveiro sônico e um chuveiro comum, que você pode ajustar a temperatura da água.

Jim seguia Spock de perto, enquanto o vulcano lhe apresentava as acomodações. Jim sentou-se sobre a cama, viu Spock se afastar para a porta onde ficava o banheiro e voltar com um frasco na mão.

― Quero que use isto ― Spock aproximou-se da cama e entregou o frasco para Jim, tendo o cuidado de não tocar-lhe os dedos. Jim levantou os olhos para Spock.

― O que é isto? ― Jim olhou para o frasco. Tinha um rótulo, mas estava escrito na língua vulcana.

― Filtro solar. Aconselho aplicar em seu corpo todos os dias, mesmo que não planeje deixar a casa. Sua fisiologia não está adaptada para suportar a alta radiação solar daqui, portanto sugiro que use sempre um protetor e mantenha-se hidratado. Estou certo em supor que o Doutor lhe deu algum hypospray?

― Sim. Tenho um monte de composto Tri-ox na mala.

― Seria sábio usar um agora. Percebi uma alteração na sua respiração. Vou deixá-lo para que possa descansar. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me avise.

― Certo.

― Vou ajudar meu pai com a refeição. Quando estiver pronto, virei chamá-lo.

Spock se dirigiu para a porta.

― Spock, espere. ― Jim se aproximou e tocou o braço de Spock. Spock olhou para a mão de Jim, mas não se afastou. De qualquer forma, Jim encerrou o contato; ele não queria causar desconforto ao vulcano. ― Obrigado.

― Pelo que exatamente, Jim?

― Por me convidar para sua casa.

― Agradecimentos são desnecessários. Mas devo dizer que estou satisfeito por você ter aceito o convite.

 

.

.

 

Spock terminou sua meditação e saiu de seu quarto para pegar um copo de água. Ele olhou para a porta do quarto de Jim quando seguiu pelo corredor mal iluminado. Mais adiante, Spock percebeu que a porta que levava ao jardim estava aberta. Ele não precisava ir até lá para saber quem estava no jardim, mesmo assim ele foi.

Spock parou no limiar, observando a figura de Jim no cenário noturno de Novo Vulcano. O jovem capitão estava sentado em um banco rodeado por flores e plantas, em sua maioria, terráqueas; o rosto tristonho iluminado pela lua alienígena.

Depois de observar o humano em segredo por algum tempo, Spock achou correto fazer sua presença ser percebida.

― Suas acomodações não estavam confortáveis o suficiente? ― Spock tinha certeza de que esta não era a razão da insônia de Jim Kirk, mas concluiu que seria a maneira mais segura de começar uma conversa. Jim virou-se rapidamente, primeiro, surpreso com a presença de Spock, depois, sorrindo quando o vulcano se aproximou. Spock parou ao lado do banco, as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas, a postura perfeitamente reta. Spock olhou para a lua de Novo Vulcano, mas ainda sentia os olhos de Jim sobre si.

― Meu quarto está perfeito. Estou apenas sem sono. ― Jim falou depois de um momento. A voz dele estava tranqüila e baixa, mansa. ― E você? Por que está acordado a esta hora?

― Eu estava meditando. ― Jim afastou-se para o lado no banco, dando espaço para que Spock sentasse. ― Além disso... ― e então, os dois disseram em uníssono ―, vulcanos não precisam de tanto sono quanto humanos.

― Jinx! ― Jim exclamou imediatamente em seguida. Spock arqueou a sobrancelha.

― A brincadeira terráquea novamente?

― Sim.

― Vai me fornecer uma explicação sobre o que se trata?

― Quando duas pessoas dizem a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro que disser “jinx” obriga o outro a ficar em silêncio até que alguém o chame pelo seu nome. Entendeu?

― Falho em compreender o objetivo prático desse jogo.

Jim riu ao perceber que Spock estava realmente fazendo algum esforço em compreender como funcionava a coisa toda.

― Não há nenhum. É um jogo bobo de criança.

― Se é de criança, por que insiste em jogarmos isso?

― Por que é divertido provocar você com coisas ilógicas, meu amigo vulcano.

― Estou vendo.

― Você não fica realmente aborrecido, certo? ― Jim empurrou levemente Spock com o ombro. O vulcano não demonstrou qualquer reação, tampouco respondeu. Percebendo a face em branco de Spock, Jim reforçou sua pergunta. ― Certo?

Spock continuou em silêncio, evitando olhar para Jim. O humano começou a ficar preocupado; teria Spock se aborrecido por tão pouco? Jim já havia feito provocações mais pesadas antes, mas sempre tomando o cuidado de não parecer agressivo ou desrespeitoso. Spock nunca pareceu se ofender. Jim tinha certeza, quase certeza, de ver diversão nos olhos castanhos do vulcano; mas Jim não podia ter certeza disso agora, Spock não estava olhando para ele e estava escuro o suficiente para que Jim não conseguisse enxergar com total nitidez.

― Você fica? ― Jim segurou o ombro de Spock, na esperança de que o vulcano o encarasse. ― Spock?

Quando Spock olhou para ele, Jim viu; apesar do escuro fazer os olhos de Spock parecer negros, Jim viu; havia diversão naquele olhar, e o canto dos lábios de Spock tinha a pequena insinuação de um sorriso.

― Você não tinha dito o meu nome, portanto eu não podia falar. Você disse que era assim que funcionava o jogo.

Jim soltou o ar, aliviado. Ele estava incrédulo e feliz com a brincadeira um tanto, porque não dizer, _malvada_ do amigo.

― Você é um piadista, Sr. Spock.

― Certamente não sou.

― Você me pegou, cara ― Jim sorria. ― Parabéns por isso. Mas não me assuste assim novamente.

― Entendido.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e os olhos de Jim se desviaram para a vestimenta que Spock usava. Era um tipo de roupão bem comprido, em um azul Royal que parecia magnífico sob a luz da lua. O tecido parecia ser bem pesado, e Jim não fazia ideia de como Spock não estava suando horrores sob aquilo; todo o roupão era bordado. Era uma peça realmente muito elegante e provavelmente muito cara, algo que Jim não estava acostumado a ver Spock usar. Até onde se lembrava, foram raras as ocasiões em que Jim vira Spock usar algo diferente do uniforme azul de Ciências ou o uniforme preto padrão da Frota Estelar, e nada era como a peça que ele estava usando agora.

― Hey, Spock, que coisa bonita é essa que você está usando? ― Spock viu Jim apontar para sua roupa. ―Posso tocar?

Spock considerou por um instante o pedido incomum. Não tão incomum, na verdade; os anos ao lado de Jim mostrou a Spock que Jim era um ser tátil, mais do que qualquer outro humano que ele conhecia. Uma característica que foi incômoda no começo, em seus primeiros meses de trabalho juntos na Enterprise; mas, agora, Spock não se incomodava mais com os toques ocasionais de Jim, pelo contrário.

Spock assentiu e ergueu o braço para Jim. Jim deslizou a mão sobre o tecido do antebraço de Spock. Apesar de grosso, o tecido era muito macio e agradável ao toque. Jim estava verdadeiramente admirado com os desenhos e símbolos vulcanos bordados ao redor da manga. Jim olhou mais de perto, traçando a saliência dos desenhos com a ponta dos dedos, tomando o cuidado de não tocar na pele da mão de Spock. Satisfeito, soltou o braço do vulcano.

― É uma peça admirável, Spock.

― Foi um presente da minha mãe. Ela me presenteou com isso quando fui designado Oficial de Ciências sob o comando do então Capitão Pike. Na época, eu disse a ela que não era necessário dar-me algo tão extravagante, mas ela insistiu que eu aceitasse. Evidentemente, jamais tive a oportunidade de usar isto na Enterprise, uma vez que possuímos uniforme e vestimenta extra padrão. Mas eu sempre o usei quando a visitava em Vulcano. Essa atitude parecia agradar-lhe.

Spock percebeu que Jim ainda tinha um semblante alegre, mas o sorriso era diferente de todos os que ele já tinha dado desde que Spock chegara. Era um sorriso caloroso, terno; um calor agradável que Spock pôde sentir apesar de seus escudos estarem levantados, algo semelhante ao que Spock costumava sentir emanar de sua mãe. Sentindo-se confortável o suficiente, Spock deixou seus escudos mentais caírem, só um pouquinho.

Jim achava adorável Spock querer agradar a mãe. O fato de Spock estar usando aquela roupa de dormir naquela noite, quando sua mãe já não estava para vê-lo usando, só mostrava que Spock sentia a falta dela. De repente, Jim sentiu um sentimento muito forte de saudade. Saudade de Amanda Graysson, apesar de jamais tê-la conhecido.

― Ela que bordou? ― Jim perguntou, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. A estranha falta de Amanda, se misturava com uma repentina falta de sua própria mãe, Winona, e de seu irmão, Sam, a quem ele jamais voltaria a ver.

Spock balançou a cabeça positivamente.

― Ela tinha grande habilidade para trabalhos manuais. Este jardim, por exemplo, é uma réplica, feita por meu pai, do jardim que tínhamos em nossa casa em Vulcano; minha mãe que plantou e cultivou cada espécime presente lá. ― Jim olhou em volta as plantas iluminadas pela fraca luz da lua, compreendendo porque elas pareciam tão terráqueas. Era porque elas de fato eram da Terra. ― Na minha infância, passávamos mais tempo no jardim do que em qualquer outra parte da casa; acho que ela gostava de lá porque a fazia lembrar da Terra. Lembro-me dela sentada em um banco como este, lendo histórias infantis terráqueas para mim; eu ficava sentado aos seus pés ao lado do meu sehlat, I-Chaya.

Jim franziu a testa.

― O que é um sehlat?

― É um animal nativo de Vulcano. São grandes, com duas presas proeminentes de 15 centímetros. Eles têm pelos grossos e macios. Crianças vulcanas costumavam ganhar um sehlat de estimação para aprender disciplina, nenhuma criança vulcana esquecia de alimentar seu sehlat nas horas certas, e também para proteção; apesar de serem dóceis a maior parte do tempo, os sehlats são extremamente protetores de seus donos. Se alguém fizesse um movimento errado para seu dono, o sehlat provavelmente arrancar-lhe-ia o braço.

― Nossa! Seu sehlat, I-, I-Ch...

― I-Chaya.

― I-Chaya ainda estava com sua família quando Vulcano foi...

― Não. I-Chay morreu quando eu era ainda menino. ― Jim tinha certeza que viu a testa de Spock se enrugar por um segundo, mas logo o vulcano voltou a esboçar a face limpa de emoção. ― Ele morreu me protegendo de um le-matya faminto, que me atacou quando eu estava nas montanhas sozinho.

Jim decidiu não perguntar o que era um le-matya, já que ele ainda estava tentando visualizar como seria um sehlat. Também não perguntou o que Spock estava fazendo sozinhos nas montanhas, apesar de ter ficado curioso.

― Eu sinto muito.

― Nada foi sua culpa para desculpar-se, Jim.

― Quero dizer que estou triste por você o ter perdido.

― Foi há muito tempo. I-Chaya já tinha uma idade avançada, afinal, tinha pertencido a meu pai. Acredito que ele morreu com honra. Sua morte não foi sem propósito, aprendi uma importante lição naquele dia. Serei eternamente grato pelo sacrifício dele.

― E eu também, meu amigo. ― Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas Jim não conseguiu saber se de surpresa ou de confusão. ― Se não fosse por I-Chaya, você teria morrido ainda criança e eu jamais teria te conhecido.

― Isso seria tão ruim?

― É claro, Spock. Você é meu melhor amigo.

― Fui levado a crer que o Doutor McCoy é seu melhor amigo.

― Também. Mas Leonard é um tipo diferente de amigo.

― Especifique― Spock parecia confuso.

― Um dia te explico. ― Jim tentava conter um sorriso. Spock parecia contrariado, mas não disse nada.

Jim suspirou e olhou para as constelações desconhecidas. A brisa era quente, um quente agradável, diferente do calor forte que sentira durante o dia.

― Você sente muita falta de Vulcano, não é?

Spock ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Jim até chegou a pensar que dessa vez sim, ele tinha ido longe demais, tinha atingido um nervo. Mas finalmente Spock falou.

― Somos uma espécie muito ligada ao nosso planeta natal, de maneiras que eu não poderia explicar completamente. Nenhum humano poderia entender, já que são, por natureza, uma espécie exploradora e facilmente adaptável. Meu homólogo fez um ótimo trabalho em encontrar um planeta com condições ambientais mais semelhantes possíveis aos de Vulcano para abrigar a espécie vulcana. Estou certo de que não há um planeta mais adequado para estabelecer a colônia vulcana do que aqui. E tudo o que meu povo já fez neste lugar, ajuda a tornar este planeta alienígena mais parecido com Vulcano. Mas parecido com a nossa casa original.

Spock tomou outro momento de silêncio observando na escuridão o contorno de construções e casas vizinhas. Depois, ele olhou para o céu, fitando a lua muito semelhante a Lua do planeta Terra. Ele continuou:

― Infelizmente, tudo neste planeta parece nos lembrar que este não é o nosso lar de fato. Essa verdade grita em meus sentidos sempre que sinto o clima menos quente e mais úmido do que costumava ser em Vulcano. Sempre que olho para o céu diurno e vejo apenas um sol, quando deveria haver dois. Sempre que olho para o céu noturno, como este, e vejo uma lua onde não deveria haver nenhuma. Tudo isso me faz lembrar que, embora pareça, aqui não é o nosso lar.

― Talvez seja algum dia... talvez não. ― Jim deu de ombros; não significava que ele não se importava, significava que ele não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. O que era a perda de um irmão diante da perda de um planeta inteiro? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Jim sabia que aquela ferida ainda estava aberta no peito de Spock, por mais que Spock parecesse ter superado. ― Mas para as próximas gerações que virão, com certeza será um lar. Porque aqui será a casa que eles conhecerão. Eles poderão criar seus laços com este Novo Vulcano.

― Eu espero que sim, Jim. Seu argumento tem lógica. ― Spock olhou para o perfil de Jim, sentado ao seu lado. Spock sabia que Jim estava triste, ele podia sentir, embora Jim fingisse estar bem. ― Poderia me responder algo, Jim? Porque insiste em me fazer falar sobre meus próprios infortúnios e em me fornecer conforto emocional quando claramente é você que mais precisa disso no momento?

Jim se moveu no banco um pouco desconfortável.

― É a minha maneira de lidar com meus problemas, Spock. Eu os empurro para um canto e tento ajudar outros como posso.

Spock já tinha percebido essa tendência em Jim, e era algo que nem ele, nem o bom Doutor aprovava completamente.

― Além disso, eu realmente me preocupo com você, Spock. Eu tenho uma ideia da dor que você sentiu. Na verdade, eu meio que compartilhei isso com você. Não exatamente com você, com o outro Spock. Ele me disse que a transferência emocional foi um resultado da fusão. Acho que ele estava muito abalado para manter os, como você chama? Os escudos mentais? ― Como estava olhando para os próprios pés, Jim não viu a expressão de desagrado de Spock ao saber que Jim tinha compartilhado uma fusão mental com o outro Spock. ― Eu senti um pouquinho do que os vulcanos sentiram naquele dia. E mesmo esse pouquinho foi devastador para mim. Então... acho que posso dizer que te entendo.

Jim abraçou o próprio corpo. Spock observou o gesto ilógico e desviou os olhos.

― Ele não deveria ter fundido com você em um estado emocional tão instável, poderia ter causado danos irreversíveis a sua mente.

― Mas não causou. Não o culpe. Se ele não tivesse feito o que fez, não teríamos chegado a tempo de deter Nero. Embora... Não sei se é por causa da mistura de mentes que tive com ele, ou por causa de minha própria recente perda, mas desde que cheguei aqui, tenho sentido essa sensação de nostalgia, de saudade, de perda... Sinto como se eu devesse ter conhecido sua mãe e Vulcano. Eu gostaria de ter os conhecido. Gostaria mesmo.

Spock observou o humano com atenção. Jim olhava para longe, tentando visualizar um planeta que ele nunca chegou a conhecer e jamais conheceria. Um lugar onde Spock jamais poderia levar Jim. A não ser que... Uma ideia veio a mente de Spock e ela pareceu muito razoável.

― Eu posso te mostrar.

― Como? ― Spock ergueu a mão e Jim compreendeu. ― Uma fusão mental?!

Spock se refreou ao ver o espanto nos olhos de Jim. Ficou até um pouco... ressentido diante da reação de Jim.

― Eu sei... não devia ter sugerido tal coisa. Peço desculpas.

Spock tentou colocar uma distância entre eles, mas Jim o interrompeu.

― Não. Não estou recusando. Só estou... surpreso. É a primeira vez que você oferece. Eu gostaria, realmente. Se estiver tudo bem pra você.

Spock assentiu e Jim sentou-se de lado no banco, para ficar de frente para Spock. Spock fez o mesmo e aproximou-se mais de Jim. Jim prendeu a respiração com a proximidade.

― Não tenha medo, não vou machucar você. ― Spock o tranquilizou.

― Eu sei que não.

Spock tocou o rosto de Jim com a ponta dos dedos, fixando-os nos pontos psi.

― Minha mente para sua mente... ― Spock fitava os olhos intensamente azuis de Jim. ― Nossas mentes em uma só...

Jim fechou os olhos.

Ele sentiu uma agradável sensação de calor tomar sua mente e se espalhar por seu corpo. Jim sentiu que não estava sozinho, ele podia sentir a mente de Spock na sua; era estranho, mas não um estranho ruim.

Jim perdeu a consciência do ambiente ao redor, e sentiu como se estivesse entrando em um sonho. O cenário foi se formando, um jardim muito semelhante ao que eles estavam, havia dois sóis queimando no céu de tons alaranjados. Jim estava em Vulcano. Ele estava em uma memória de Spock. Jim viu uma mulher humana muito bonita sentada em um banco de pedra lendo _Alice no País das Maravilhas,_ Amanda Graysson.

_― Essa história não tem lógica alguma._

Jim virou-se ao ouvir a voz em protesto. Um pequeno Spock, talvez uns sete ou oito anos, olhava para o livro que a mãe segurava com uma visível expressão de confusão e incredulidade. Spock estava recostado em um animal imenso; parecia um urso pardo com presas enormes. Provavelmente este era I-Chaya.

_― É uma história nonsense, querido. Não é para ter lógica._

_― É absurda!_

_― É exatamente o que nonsense significa ― Amanda riu._

Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Jim riu ao perceber que mesmo criança Spock já fazia isso.

_― Bem... se te incomoda, podemos deixa-lo de lado e voltar aos nossos estudos sobre os poemas gólicos da Era Pré-Surak._

O pequeno Spock considerou por um momento.

_― Não. Agora que a senhora começou, acredito que o lógico seria continuar e saber se Alice consegue voltar para casa._

_― Sim, muito lógico_ ― Amanda sorriu e continuou a leitura. Ela parecia se divertir com a personalidade do filho tanto quanto Jim se divertia. Jim estava admirado com ela, e teve a certeza de que os dois se dariam muito bem se tivessem tido a oportunidade de se conhecer.

Jim sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para encarar Spock, o adulto. A imagem se desfez e Spock mostrou a Jim outros lugares; o deserto de Vulcano, o Monte Seleya, ShiKahr, a cidade natal de Spock, uma escola vulcana com várias crianças, a Academia de Ciência de Vulcano e seus magistrados... Jim não sabia como ele sabia o que era cada lugar que Spock lhe mostrava, talvez Spock estivesse lhe dando essa informação por telepatia.

Depois de uma quantidade considerável de tempo, Spock deixou a mente de Jim. Pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Novo Vulcano, Jim sentiu frio.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento, sem nada dizer. Jim foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

― Obrigado, Spock... por me mostrar isso.

Spock demorou para dar uma resposta. Ele parecia disperso. Talvez, rever aquelas memórias com a mãe e Vulcano tenha abalado seu controle emocional, Jim pensou.

― Agradecimentos são desnecessários. ― Spock disse finalmente.

Após mais alguns momentos de silêncio, Jim se espreguiçou e pôs-se de pé.

― Vamos para cama? ― Jim apontou para porta com a cabeça. As mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Spock olhou para Jim com olhos arregalados e confusos.

― Perdão?

― Já ficamos um bom tempo acordados, não acha? Por mais que eu esteja amando a nossa conversa aqui, nós precisamos de um pouco de sono; temos um dia atarefado pela manhã. É melhor irmos dormir.

― Sábia decisão, Jim. ― Spock se levantou, reassumindo sua postura perfeita, e seguiu Jim de volta para dentro da casa.

― Sabe, Spock, acho que você falou mais comigo esta noite do que em um ano inteiro na Enterprise.

― Tenho certeza de que o seu cálculo está incorreto, Jim. Visto que trabalhamos juntos diariamente na Enterprise ou em missões em terra, e compartilhamos diversas de nossas horas livres, é lógico que o número de nossas conversas excedam ao desta noite.

Jim sorriu.

― Conversas entre um capitão e seu Primeiro Oficial não são a mesma coisa que uma conversa homem a homem.

― Homem a vulcano, você quer dizer.

― Você me entendeu, Spock.

― É claro que sim, Jim.

Jim sorriu e Spock esboçou o seu equivalente vulcano a um sorriso.

Jim parou em frente a porta do quarto de hospedes, temporariamente seu.

― Huh... ― ele tentou começar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Nada que fosse realmente prudente ser dito.

― Boa noite, Jim ― Spock resolveu a questão.                           

― Boa noite, Spock.

Ambos entraram em seus próprios quartos ao mesmo tempo. Ao repousar a cabeça no travesseiro, Spock teve a certeza de que ainda podia sentir a sensação fantasma do toque da mente de Jim na sua. Talvez não tenha sido a decisão mais sábia fazer uma fusão mental com Jim. Mas Spock não podia negar, a experiência fora...

― Fascinante!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7: Selek de Vulcano e Peter Kirk


	7. Selek de Vulcano

 

Spock costumava pegar no sono rapidamente quando decidia fazê-lo, no entanto ele ainda continuava acordado duas horas depois de se despedir de Jim. Spock não conseguia fazer sua mente parar de reviver a fusão que tinha compartilhado com o amigo. Era ilógico ficar pensando naquilo, ainda assim ele o fazia.

_Minha mente para sua mente... Nossas mentes em uma só..._

_Uma só._

Ao longo de sua vida, Spock fizera poucas fusões mentais. Menor ainda era quantidade de fusões mais profundas, aquelas que permitiam compartilhar sentimentos e lembranças.

Em sua maioria, as fusões que Spock realizou foram superficiais: na escola em vulcano com instrutores para aprender a dominar a técnica, e com seres aleatórios durante algumas missões para conseguir uma informação que não poderia ser obtida de outra forma.

Quando criança, Spock se misturou a mente de sua mãe uma vez, apenas para mostrar-lhe que tinha aprendido como fazer. Embora ela estivesse claramente feliz e maravilhada por ele, Spock percebeu que a mãe não ficara tão à vontade. Naquele dia, seu pai o advertiu de que fusões mentais não podiam ser realizadas a qualquer momento, nem com qualquer pessoa, nem contra a vontade da outra pessoa. Não era ético. Não era lógico.

Spock e seu pai nunca compartilharam uma fusão.

O único outro vulcano com quem Spock fundiu sem ser um instrutor adepto da mente, foi T’Pring, no dia em que foram ligados, aos sete anos. A ligação era estabelecida em tão tenra idade para que os dois indivíduos ligados desenvolvessem e fortalecessem seus laços até o dia do casamento. A verdade é que T’Pring nada mais foi, para Spock, do que uma porta continuamente fechada em sua mente. Ela sempre o bloqueou e sempre o ignorou, até o dia em que Spock decidiu ingressar na Frota Estelar e deixar Vulcano. Naquele dia, ela inesperadamente veio visitá-lo.

― É do meu conhecimento que você vai para o planeta dos humanos. ― dissera T’pring a Spock, austera e inabalável como sempre fora.

― Esta informação é correta.

― Finalmente decidiu se rebelar contra nossa cultura e abraçar sua natureza ilógica?

Não havia qualquer inflexão em sua voz, nenhum sinal de zombaria ou sarcasmo. Não havia sentimento algum que T’Pring deixava transparecer, nem sequer por um milésimo de segundo. Ainda assim, as palavras dela eram afiadas quando dirigidas a Spock. Sempre foram.

― Não estou abdicando da minha cultura, tampouco pretendo fazer isso. Estou indo para a Terra visando uma carreira científica. A Frota Estelar tem muito mais a oferecer na área da exploração cientifica do que a Academia de Ciências de Vulcano. Minha decisão foi inteiramente baseada na lógica.

― Suas escolhas realmente não me interessam. No entanto, não pretendo ser esposa de um oficial da Frota Estelar. Eu vim lhe informar que pretendo solicitar o rompimento do nosso vínculo pré-marital. ― T’Pring parou por um momento, como se esperasse notar qualquer demonstração de surpresa de Spock em reação a sua declaração. Mas Spock não estava nem um pouco surpreso. ― Para que isso seja feito, você precisa estar de comum acordo. Você pode vir comigo, aceitar o rompimento e terá tempo suficiente para encontrar alguém que o aceite. Ou pode se recusar e eu permanecerei sua noiva. Mas esteja ciente de que eu esperarei até que o seu tempo chegue e eu escolherei o _kal-if-fee_. Não duvide de que farei isso, já tenho um campeão para lutar por mim. Sua única alternativa será matar ou morrer.

― Eu não duvido. ― Spock até imaginava quem seria seu desafiante. T’Pring sempre fora muito próxima de Stonn.

Spock não tinha o desejo de matar ou morrer por T’Pring e não queria esperar até o dia em que a loucura do _Pon farr_ o obrigasse a fazer isso. Ele não tinha o desejo de nada em relação a T’Pring. Naquela mesma semana, eles romperam seu vinculo pré-marital.  Spock nunca mais voltaria a encontrar T’Pring.

Naquele dia Spock sentiu-se aliviado por não ter mais T’Pring ligada a sua mente. Mas também ficou profundamente preocupado com a possibilidade de jamais encontrar alguém cuja mente fosse compatível a sua.

Alguns anos depois, Spock conheceu Nyota. Suas mentes não eram inteiramente compatíveis, mas isso poderia ser cultivado com o tempo. E eles eram compatíveis em muitos outros aspectos. Nyota foi um verdadeiro presente. Fusões em um nível mais íntimo só aconteceram com ela. Foi a primeira vez em que Spock pôde perceber que esse tipo de mistura de mentes poderia ser muito agradável. A primeira vez, desde T’Pring, que Spock pensou que poderia se ligar a outra pessoa permanentemente.

 

Em todas essas diferentes experiências, Spock notou algo em comum: a outra pessoa, mesmo quando psi-nulos, como os humanos, instintivamente tenta repelir uma mente invasora. A mente é a parte mais íntima de todo ser. Há sempre um pouco de estranheza quando sua mente é conectada a outra, mesmo com seu consentimento.

Mesmo Nyota, tendo se acostumado à mente de Spock tocando a sua, ainda o repelia um pouco, sempre que iam iniciar uma fusão. Spock não se incomodava, era uma reação natural, todos reagiam assim; sua própria mente sentia o costumeiro desconforto inicial.

Por tudo isso, antes de iniciar a fusão com Jim, Spock manteve o máximo de seu controle. Ele não queria assustar Jim nem causar qualquer dano à mente dele. Não queria que Jim se sentisse desconfortável. Não queria que Jim se sentisse invadido. Spock queria que Jim apreciasse, por mais ilógico que esse desejo fosse.

Para sua surpresa, a mente de Jim não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Nenhuma. Não lutou, não deu sinal de qualquer desconforto. Spock não se sentiu ser repelido nem por um segundo, pelo contrário, sentiu sua mente ser puxada para dentro de Jim com tamanha facilidade que se deixou ir e se perdeu ali por um momento. Não sabia se Jim tinha notado esse lapso de sua parte, provavelmente não.

 Até agora, Spock não conseguia entender a facilidade com que sua mente se conectou a de Jim e a naturalidade do humano ao recebê-lo. Foi uma sensação fascinante sentir como se Jim fizesse parte de seu próprio corpo. Como se fossem um só. Uma única mente.

Spock precisou de algum esforço para se controlar e se concentrar no que pretendia fazer, no que pretendia mostrar a Jim, não queria acabar vendo ou sentindo o que o amigo não pretendia mostrar. Seria uma grave invasão de privacidade. No fim, não foi tão ruim dar a Jim acesso aquelas memórias de sua infância, de sua mãe e de I-Chya. Foi reconfortante ter Jim tão próximo e isso o assustava, porque...

Apesar de todas as suas diferenças, suas mentes eram compatíveis. Inteiramente. E isso era algo que ele não precisava saber. Não agora.

Desistindo de dormir, Spock saiu da cama, acendeu um incenso e começou a meditar pelo resto que lhe sobrava de noite.

.

.

― Kirk está aí com você?!

Nyota ficou surpresa quando Jim Kirk entrou de repente pela porta do quarto de Spock em Novo Vulcano. Jim ficou visivelmente constrangido ao ver o rosto de Nyota na tela de transmissão e começou a balbuciar pedidos de desculpas por invadir a privacidade de Spock e Uhura.

Jim cumprimentou Nyota rapidamente e fugiu pelo corredor.

Spock queria ter dito que Jim não estava atrapalhando e que Jim não tinha culpa por qualquer coisa. Spock deixara a porta do quarto aberta, logicamente Jim pensaria que não havia problema em entrar, como de fato não havia. Mas Jim já tinha saído e Nyota o olhava interrogativamente.

― Sim. Ele veio para descanso, e para visitar alguém.

Nyota pensou um pouco e finalmente disse:

― O Embaixador Spock, não é?

Foi a vez de Spock demonstrar alguma curiosidade.

― Por que você diz isso?

― Estou supondo. Jim sempre me pedia para estabelecer uma linha de comunicação direta com o Embaixador. Imagino que ele fosse querer vê-lo pessoalmente em algum momento.

― Eles conversavam frequentemente?

― Uma vez por mês, às vezes duas.

― Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

― Desde Nero.

Spock tinha o rosto livre de expressão, mas para alguém mais atento e mais acostumado as micro-expressões de Spock, Nyota podia ver a sombra de uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas do vulcano. Nyota sabia que Spock estava de alguma forma entrando em algum tipo de conflito interno ao receber aquela informação.

― Entendo. Por que você nunca me contou? ― Spock indagou com certa frieza. Ou talvez Nyota estivesse interpretando errado.

Nyota deu de ombros. ― Não é como se fosse um segredo. Jim nunca me disse que era um segredo ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas ele sempre me pedia para direcionar as chamadas para sua cabine, conclui que ele queria privacidade. Não achei que fosse importante. Ou da conta de qualquer outra pessoa.

― Eu certamente gostaria de ter sido informado. ― Spock declarou com firmeza e, desta vez, Nyota teve a certeza de que não tinha imaginado a frieza incomum no tom de voz dele.

― Por que está chateado, Spock?

― Não estou chateado.

― Sim, você está. Eu te conheço. Eu só não sei se você está chateado porque eu não te contei sobre isso ou se você está chateado porque o _capitão_ tem mantido contato com o outro Spock.

Spock percebeu que Nyota tinha ficado aborrecida e notou o tom de sarcasmo que ela usara, embora ele não conseguisse perceber ou compreender a razão daquele comportamento.

― Meu desconforto e desaprovação se dão por uma única razão, e creio que você vai concordar comigo: não é nada agradável saber que há uma versão sua vinda do futuro de outra dimensão, que poderia fornecer a outros informações que poderiam alterar nosso continuum espaço-tempo de forma drástica...

― Ah, por favor, pare, Spock. Isso é ridículo, você sabe. Está com medo de que Jim descubra os esqueletos em seu armário?

Spock ficou surpreso e visivelmente confuso.

― Eu não tenho esqueletos no meu armário.

― É uma expressão humana, Spock. Significa que você está com medo que Jim descubra algum segredo seu. E quer saber? Você está sendo egoísta. O que te leva a crer que Jim conversaria com o velho Spock unicamente pra tentar descobrir coisas sobre o futuro ou sobre você? Já lhe ocorreu que Jim pode simplesmente gostar do velho? Ou você está com ciúmes?

―Vulcanos não sentem ciúmes.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para a imagem do outro na tela.

― Você não me informou que tinha convidado Jim para Novo vulcano. ― Nyota se ouviu dizendo após um momento. Talvez ela quisesse lembrá-lo de que ela não fora a única a ocultar informações relacionadas ao capitão. De qualquer forma, era ridículo eles estarem tendo aquela discussão por causa de Kirk.

― Não vi porque a informação era relevante.

Nyota quase deu um sorriso de escarnio, mas se segurou.

― Bem você devia ter conversado comigo antes, ou pelo menos me informado depois.

― A oportunidade e a ideia de convidá-lo só me ocorreu três dias antes de minha partida, período em que você já tinha partido para sua própria viagem. Retomando sua questão não respondida, ― Spock continuou ― não, Jim não veio especificamente para visitar meu homologo mais velho. Embora partiremos para visitá-lo em exatos vinte e três ponto dezesseis minutos. Jim veio por questões familiares. E por se tratar de um assunto pessoal, sinto não poder lhe fornecer informações mais precisas no presente momento.

― Tudo bem, Spock. Eu entendo ―Nyota falou, querendo encerrar aquele assunto.

Spock não achou que Nyota entendia realmente, e só por isso continuou:

― Jim está passando por um momento difícil. Como um amigo, devo lhe fornecer apoio e conforto enquanto ainda posso estar perto dele. Ele fez o mesmo por mim no passado. Acredito ser o certo retribuir o gesto.

Algo na maneira de Spock falar, quase melancólico e preocupado, fez os sentidos de Nyota se alarmarem.

― Agora você me deixou preocupada. O que aconteceu? Spock... Somos namorados, parceiros, amigos. Você pode confiar em mim. Você pode. Não pode?

Spock suspirou, algo que ele raramente fazia. Não era um comportamento comum entre os vulcanos.

― O irmão dele, George Samuel Kirk, morreu. Jim está em Novo Vulcano aguardando autorização da Frota Estelar para buscar o sobrinho. Não posso dizer mais.

― Eu não sabia que ele tinha um sobrinho.  Jim está bem?

― Ele finge estar, na maior parte do tempo, mas as vezes ele fica melancólico e eu o ouço andando dentro do quarto na maior parte da noite. Admito não saber exatamente como ser de apoio nesse momento.

― Você já está o ajudando Spock. Não é bom ficar sozinho quando se perde alguém.

 ― Foi o que o Dr. McCoy me disse.

― E como você está?

― Estou perfeitamente funcional.

― Espero que dê tudo certo. Se precisar da minha ajuda para qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Bem, você disse que vai sair com Jim, não é mesmo? Vou deixá-lo agora. Nos falamos novamente mais tarde.

― Certamente.

― Tchau, Spock. Já estou com saudades.

― Impossível. Ainda nem encerramos nosso diálogo, como já pode sentir minha falta.

― Você me entendeu, Spock.

― Vida longa e próspera, Nyota.

― Vida longa e próspera, Spock. Te amo. Tchau!

Nyota encerrou a vídeo chamada antes que Spock pudesse dar qualquer outra resposta.

.

.

.

― Jim!

― Hey!

O rosto do velho vulcano mudou numa inegável demonstração de surpresa e felicidade. A expressão de seu homólogo era tão aberta, que Spock sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável. Ficou mais desconfortável ainda quando Jim abraçou o vulcano sem qualquer restrição.

Spock podia, literalmente, sentir a alegria de Jim. Decidiu reforçar seus escudos mentais e parar de absorver as emoções que emanavam do humano.

 ― Spock insistiu que deveríamos avisar da nossa vinda, que não era costume vulcano aparecer sem avisar, mas eu queria muito fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Espero não estar atrapalhando.

― De modo algum, meu amigo. Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo. Venha, entre. ― E finalmente o velho Spock pareceu notar seu homólogo mais jovem parado atrás de Jim. ― Você também Spock.

Jim acompanhou o ancião vulcano para dentro da residência. Spock os seguiu em silêncio, seus olhos fixos nos braços dados dos dois a sua frente.

― É realmente muito bom te ver, Spock. ― Jim falou com sinceridade. ― Eu estava com saudades.

― Por favor, Jim, pode me chamar de Selek. É por este nome que todos me conhecem por aqui. Para evitar transtornos. Afinal, este universo já tem seu próprio Spock.

― Que nada! Dois Spocks nunca é demais. ― Dizendo isso, Jim deu uma piscadela para o jovem Spock. Spock não soube como responder ao gesto.

― Se você acha. ― Selek olhou de Jim para a expressão confusa de seu eu mais jovem. ― Gostariam de algo para beber?

― Se for algo gelado, eu aceito ― Jim se sentou no sofá. ― Nossa, esse planeta é quente!

― Infelizmente, como apenas eu vivo aqui, esta casa não está equipada com controle de temperatura. ― Selek informou. ― Se eu soubesse que planejava visitar Novo Vulcano, eu teria feio os ajustes necessários.

― Não se incomode com isso. Não foi nada planejado. Spock me convidou meio que de ultima hora. Chegamos ontem.

― Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. Me deem alguns minutos para preparar um chá.

― Podemos ajudá-lo? ― Jim se levantou e foi até o ancião.

Selek olhou de Jim para Spock sentado logo atrás. ― Se desejarem.

 

Selek serviu chá a eles. Chá bem gelado para Jim. Selek e Jim começaram a conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos. Eles também falaram sobre como algumas missões da Enterprise tinham se resolvido, o que levou Spock – o mais novo – a concluir que de fato seu capitão vinha mantendo contato com o ancião.

Spock sentiu-se um pouco excluído durante aquela conversa, apesar de Jim frequentemente o incluir na interação com bastante entusiasmo. De fato, Jim se esforçava para fazer Spock interagir também.

 Spock definitivamente não estava sendo ignorado, mas havia algo ali que o fazia se sentir deslocado. Havia uma naturalidade, uma facilidade na amizade entre Jim e Selek que Spock não entendia. Era como se os dois se conhecessem há anos. Spock podia ver que Jim se sentia confortável na presença do ancião tanto quanto se sentia na presença do Doutor McCoy. Isso intrigava Spock porque...

Como podia Jim se sentir tão a vontade com alguém que vira tão poucas vezes? Spock se perguntava isso porque ele mesmo conviveu com Jim por quase vinte e quatro horas terráqueas por 4.73 anos em uma nave, cultivando sua amizade dia após dia, e ainda assim, não sentia que Jim parecesse tão confortável em sua presença.

Jim parecia muito mais feliz naqueles poucos minutos na casa de Selek do que em todas as horas na casa de Spock. Era uma coisa boa, afinal. Melhor do que vê-lo triste. Spock ficou pensando isso enquanto observava o sorriso de Jim.

Spock só se deu conta de que Selek tinha perguntado algo a seu respeito quando o sorriso de Jim morreu por um segundo e Jim olhou em sua direção com uma expressão condescendente.

― Você ainda não soube da novidade? Spock é capitão agora. Embarcará em sua própria e novinha nave depois do recesso de inverno. Acho que essa é nossa última viagem juntos.

Os olhos escuros de Selek se direcionaram para Spock. Spock sabia que seu homólogo estava, naquele momento, lembrando-se do conselho que tinha lhe dado alguns anos atrás, sobre permanecer na Frota Estelar, na Enterprise e tentar ser amigo de Jim. Conselho que Spock estava obviamente negligenciando algumas partes agora.

Não houve tempo para nada mais ser dito sobre a promoção de Spock, fato pelo qual Spock agradeceu mentalmente, o PEDD de Jim soou.

― Estão me contatando. É da Frota Estelar. ― Jim olhou para a tela de seu dispositivo e se levantou ― Com licença um minuto.

Jim foi para o cômodo adjacente, deixando os dois vulcanos sozinhos.

― Já foi designado para uma nova nave? ― Selek indagou.

― Sim. Uma nave científica. ― Spock respondeu desapaixonadamente.

― Então você foi o escolhido para capinear a T’Saura.

Spock levantou uma sobrancelha para o ancião.

― Sabe sobre a nave?

― Apenas ouvi falar sobre o projeto. Quanto tempo durará a missão?

― A princípio, um ano terrestre. Mas essa será apenas a primeira missão.

― Entendo.

― A Frota Estelar ter me escolhido foi lógico, dado a minha experiência de trabalho tanto com humanos quanto com vulcanos. Eu também estou de acordo. É uma ótima oportunidade de pesquisa. ― Spock acrescentou sem entender de verdade por que sentiu a necessidade de se justificar para seu homólogo.

― De fato. Uma decisão lógica.

― De fato.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e a voz de Jim conversando com alguém podia ser ouvida no cômodo ao lado. Spock acreditou que o assunto tinha finalmente morrido, mas Selek voltou a falar:

― Eu também já fui jovem, inexperiente e orgulhoso como você Spock. Eu também já tive medo daquilo que eu não compreendia. Eu também já acreditei que me perderia. Eu também escolhi fugir, certa vez. Sem dúvida, não foi a melhor decisão da minha vida.

Spock olhou para Selek com um pouco de confusão.

― Eu não estou fugindo ou planejando fugir para qualquer lugar. Não sei do que você está falando.

― Imagino que o assunto não cabe a mim. Você deve tomar suas próprias decisões. Seguir seus próprios caminhos.

― É o meu objetivo.

― Talvez seja um pouco de egoísmo da minha parte, mas só quero o seu bem e o de Jim.

― Esclareça-me um ponto. Porque insiste em tratar Jim como se ele fosse seu velho amigo? Jim não é o mesmo homem que você conheceu no seu universo. Não me parece correto levá-lo a crer em uma amizade se você a faz com base em seus sentimentos por outra pessoa e não por ele.

Selek sorriu infimamente para seu eu jovem e se permitiu sentir indulgência por ele.

― Você tem razão, Spock. Mas também está enganado.

 ― Esclareça.

― Apesar do DNA idêntico, da semelhança entre diversas características físicas, psicológicas e comportamentais, este James Kirk não é o mesmo James Kirk que eu conheci. Mas apenas porque eles tiveram experiências de vida diferentes, por culpa de Nero... e minha. Mas não significa que eu não queira conhecer este Jim e ser seu amigo também. Ele é uma pessoa agradável e incrível a sua própria maneira, ele de fato se tornou um amigo. Se tornou meu amigo porque eu tirei tempo para conhecê-lo. Portanto sua preocupação de que eu possa estar usando este Jim como uma espécie de substituto para aquele Jim é errônea. Ninguém poderia ocupar o espaço que James Kirk do meu universo ocupou em minha vida. Nem mesmo outro James Kirk poderia. ― Selek suspirou, cansado, e desviou os olhos para a janela, para o céu laranja de Novo Vulcano. ― A minha amizade com o Jim deste universo é verdadeira e se baseia no que aprendi e compartilhei com ele. Não precisa temer que eu vá prejudicar Jim de alguma maneira. A não ser que... Há uma razão para você não me querer perto dele?

― Não foi o que eu disse.

― Algum problema aqui? ― Jim apareceu na entrada da sala. Olhou interrogativamente de um vulcano para outro.

― Não. ― Spock e Selek responderam em uníssono, com exatamente o mesmo tom desinteressado e o mesmo movimento de cabeça. Jim achou a cena estranha e ao mesmo tempo legal.

― Algo importante? ― Spock perguntou.

― Assunto de rotina. ― Jim respondeu fingindo desinteresse e virou-se para o ancião. ― Selek, eu gostaria de um pouco de água, por favor.

― É claro, Jim.

Selek saiu da sala e Jim se aproximou de Spock.

― Era do navio médico. ― Jim sussurrou. ― Peter está bem e disseram que eu já tenho autorização para buscá-lo.

― Esta é uma boa notícia, Jim ― Spock respondeu.

― Eu não queria dizer na frente de Selek, não quero preocupá-lo com notícias tristes.

― Entendo.

Jim observou Spock e achou que o amigo estava perturbado com alguma coisa. Jim se aproximou mais ainda e segurou o braço de Spock.

― Está tudo bem Spock? Você parece meio... verde.

― Eu estou perfeitamente funcional, Jim.

Spock percebeu que os olhos azuis de Jim procuravam alguma coisa dentro dos seus. Jim ainda encarou Spock por mais alguns segundos antes de soltar-lhe o braço.

Quando Selek voltou com a água, Jim informou que ele e Spock já estavam de partida. Spock ficou surpreso, mas não se opôs a ideia. Selek também não ficou ofendido.

― Provavelmente voltarei a encontrá-lo antes de voltar para a Terra ― Jim disse a Selek quando se despedia.

― Será uma honra recebê-lo novamente, Jim.

.

.

.

Logo que Jim entrou na casa de Sarek, ele agradeceu pelo controle de temperatura e pelo ar mais frio. Ele estava suado como o inferno. Já tinha se arrependido da sua brilhante ideia de descartar o hovertaxi no meio do caminho e voltar a pé. Além do calor intenso, Spock não dissera nada além de respostas de uma única palavra.

― Você ficou muito tempo exposto ao clima natural daqui. Aconselho se hidratar adequadamente. ― aquela era literalmente a primeira frase longa que Jim escutava Spock dizer desde o momento em que eles chegaram a casa de Selek. Spock avaliou Jim mais um momento. ― Sua respiração também está descompassada. Vou pegar o hypospray.

― Não precisa, Spock. Estou bem. Só preciso de um pouco de água ― Jim protestou, mas ele realmente estava com dificuldade para respirar, a diferença atmosférica estava começando a cansá-lo.

― Eu dei minha palavra ao Dr. McCoy de que não deixaria você sofrer um colapso. ― Spock voltou com o hypospray em mãos. ― Precisa de ajuda para aplicar?

― Por favor.

Spock se aproximou e posicionou o hipospray no pescoço de Jim, fazendo a aplicação. Spock se afastou e Jim passou os dedos sobre o pescoço.

― Eu o machuquei? ― Spock ficou preocupado.

― Não. Na verdade não senti nada. Isso sempre pareceu uma picada dolorida quando Magro aplica. Talvez seja porque ele faça como uma forma de me punir.

― Provavelmente. Você ficará melhor em alguns segundos.

― E você? Também está melhor agora?

Spock inclinou a cabeça levemente ao encarar Jim.

― Esclareça.

― Você parecia um pouco aborrecido. Achei que era melhor voltarmos.

― Foi impressão sua. Não era necessário ter voltado tão cedo se não era seu desejo.

― Porque você não gosta dele?

― A quem exatamente você está se referindo?

― Você sabe que me refiro ao Spoc-Selek.

― Engana-se. Eu não desgosto dele. Pelo contrário, eu o admiro e o tenho como exemplo.

― É que parece que você ficou meio incomodado com ele. Você nem falou muito enquanto estávamos lá. Tive a impressão de que vocês estavam discutindo.

 ― Não estávamos.

― Certo. Talvez seja uma competição entre irmãos. ― Jim se direcionou à cozinha para pegar água. Spock o seguiu.

― “Competição entre irmãos”?

― Sim. Até faz sentido. Ele é como um irmão mais velho que parece ser mais legal porque ele é mais experiente e já fez tudo o que você gostaria de fazer. Isso sempre gera um pouco de atrito. Eu e Sam sempre tínhamos esse tipo de disputada boba. Se você tivesse tido um irmão mais velho você entenderia e veria que é parecido.

Spock observou Jim pegar um copo com água e bebê-lo.

― Na verdade, eu tive um. E ainda não entendo.

Jim franziu as sobrancelhas.

― Você está brincando, certo?

― Porque eu brincaria?

― Eu pensei que você fosse o primeiro hibrido vulcano-humano.

― De fato eu sou.

― Mas então?

― Sybok não era filho de Amanda. Ele era filho do primeiro casamento de meu pai com uma vulcana chamada T’Rea. T’Rea se tornou adepta do Kolinahr, o que exige a separação com todos os laços emocionais. A ligação de T’Rea e Sarek foi quebrada e o casamento anulado, permitindo a Sarek se casar com minha mãe uns quatro anos mais tarde. Eu cresci com Sybok até os meus 10 anos de idade.

― E o que aconteceu com ele?

― Sybok tinha ideias muito incomuns. Foi considerado um rebelde e expulso de Vulcano quando tinha 16 anos. Não o vi desde então, embora minha mãe tenha tentado entrar em contato com ele. Foi um esforço infrutífero.

― Eu sinto muito Spock.

Jim ficou pensativo e Spock percebeu a melancolia do humano novamente.

― Algum problema Jim?

― Não é nada, só... ― Jim olhou profundamente nos olhos de Spock, depois desviou, posicionando-se de lado. Escondendo o rosto para que Spock não o analisasse. ― Às vezes eu percebo o quanto não sei sobre você. E agora tenho medo de não poder conhecê-lo mais.

― Jim...

Jim respirou fundo e se virou com determinação.

― Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Spock.

― Vocês já chegaram. ― Sarek apareceu repentinamente na porta da cozinha. ― Ótimo. Teremos companhia para o jantar. Espero que não se incomode, Senhor Kirk.

― Ah... Claro que não, Embaixador. ― Jim se esforçou para esboçar um sorriso.

― O que você dizia, Jim?

Jim voltou sua atenção para Spock novamente, mas não conseguia ignorar a presença de Sarek ali, embora o embaixador os tivesse deixado sozinhos novamente.

― Eu... Esqueça. Acho que ainda estou um pouco cansado. Preciso de um banho frio.

― Entendo.

Jim se afastou, mas parou e virou para Spock.

― E Spock. Poderia se sentar ao meu lado na mesa, durante o jantar? Assim você pode me dar um toque sempre que eu disser algo muito ilógico. Não quero envergonhar o seu pai.

― Você não vai, Jim. Você sempre se saiu muito bem em nossas missões diplomáticas.

Jim sorriu e deu de ombros.

― É diferente. Nas missões eu sempre posso flertar um pouco, ser galante e sorrir. Isso costuma conquistar a maioria das espécies. Mas pela minha experiência, essa técnica parece não funcionar com vulcanos.

Spock inclinou a cabeça da maneira que Jim sabia indicar curiosidade. Jim sorriu mais uma vez para ele e saiu.

Spock não tinha certeza se Jim estava certo.


	8. Companheirismo

 

Eles se reuniram para um jogo de xadrez após o jantar. Jim jogou primeiramente contra Sarek, que ficou inegavelmente confuso quando Jim declarou seu Xeque Mate.

Sarek olhava para o tabuleiro ainda sem entender como tinha perdido para aquele humano. Jim olhava para Spock com um sorriso contido, e Spock retribuía a diversão de Jim. Spock admitia que havia um prazer inexplicável e ilógico em ver seu pai ser derrotado por Jim.

Sarek levantou uma sobrancelha de um jeito muito Spock, fazendo Jim rir. O embaixador olhou do filho para o humano e soltou um pequeno e quase inaudível som, que Jim interpretou como a versão vulcana de um resmungo. Algo que o fez Jim lembrar de Leonard resmungando sempre que perdia.

― Seu método, Capitão, é bastante... ― Sarek fez uma pausa tentando encontrar a palavra apropriada. ― Peculiar.

― Sim, Spock também ficou bastante perturbado quando o derrotei pela primeira vez. Embora ele goste de descrever minha técnica como “errática e sem qualquer lógica”.

― Admito ser um fato curioso que seus métodos pouco ortodoxos atinjam um resultado positivo em 60% das vezes em que jogamos. ― Spock falou com aquela pitada de sarcasmo que Jim conhecia tão bem.

― Sessenta por cento, Spock? Sério? Nenhuma fração, nenhum número depois da vírgula? Refaça seus cálculos, pois tenho certeza de que já o derrotei bem mais que isso. Talvez oitenta por cento.

― Pouco provável, Jim.

― Ah, é mesmo? Muito bem, senhor sabichão, uma partida, nós dois. ― e Jim olhou para Sarek sentado à sua frente. ― Você se importa, Embaixador?

Reconhecendo a derrota, Sarek se levantou e anunciou que iria se retirar para a noite. Ele ainda estava um tanto perplexo por ter perdido para um humano com técnicas tão inusuais. Spock tomou o lugar do pai no jogo de xadrez contra Jim.

 

O jantar não foi tenso como Jim tinha imaginado. Foi até tranqüilo. Ele não ficou rodeado de vulcanos. Excluindo Spock e Sarek, apenas mais três vulcanos compareceram, um dos quais se chama Sorvek, com quem Jim teve a oportunidade de conversar. Os outros convidados eram constituídos por dois cientistas humanos ― que por uma grande ironia, foram as pessoas com quem Jim sentiu menos afinidade―, um diplomata andoriano e sua filha, Nahmink, e uma cientista cardassiana, J’leyn, muito simpática.

― Obrigado por me ajudar com a Nahmink. ― Jim disse depois de algumas jogadas em silêncio.

 Jim não teve qualquer problema durante o jantar, mesmo assim, Spock não quebrou sua promessa de auxiliá-lo. O ponto alto desse auxílio foi quando Spock livrou Jim das investidas da filha do diplomata andoriano. Não que Jim fosse de recusar as atenções de uma mulher bonita, e Jim realmente tinha uma queda pelas anteninhas azuis, mas ele realmente não estava motivado para flerte ou qualquer outra coisa com outra pessoa no momento, nem queria que Sarek pensasse que ele estava assediando a filha de seu convidado. Mas a garota não parecia ter essa mesma noção de educação.

― Tive a impressão de que ela o estava incomodando. O comportamento inadequado dela provavelmente deve ser por sua falta de maturidade, eu suponho. ― Spock respondeu sem emoção. Seus olhos fixos no jogo, planejando o próximo movimento. ― Ou talvez seja efeito da sua fama que o precede, Jim.

Jim franziu a testa.

― Você também acha que sou mulherengo? ― Jim falou com um fio de desapontamento.

Spock olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e a sombra de um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

― Na verdade, eu me referia ao fato de você ser considerado um herói, assim como o mais jovem e brilhante capitão da Frota estelar. Imagino que isso possa chamar a atenção de uma filha de embaixador de qualquer planeta.

― Oh.

Jim sorriu meio envergonhado e voltou sua atenção para o jogo. Ele arriscou mais algumas olhadas para o vulcano, que continuava muito atento ao tabuleiro quadriculado.

― Por que você disse a ela que eu já estava romanticamente envolvido com outra pessoa? ― a pergunta estava esperando para ser feita desde o momento em que Spock dissera aquilo da maneira mais fria possível. Era uma simples declaração, mas conseguiu fazer a filha do embaixador se afastar como se tivesse levado uma bronca por mau comportamento.

― Porque é a verdade. ― Spock respondeu simplesmente, ainda sem olhar para Jim.

― Como assim? A quem você estava se referindo?

― Doutora Marcus, obviamente.

Jim ficou paralisado olhando para Spock.

― Você sabia sobre Carol e eu?

Depois de alguns segundos, Spock levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

― Afirmativo.

― Magro te contou isso também?

― Não. Não foi necessário.

Como Jim ainda parecia confuso ou espantado, Spock não tinha certeza de qual dos dois, Spock resolveu explicar:

― Jim, sou eu quem faz-fazia a programação de licenças em terra para todos na nave. Em todos os anos em que trabalhamos juntos, você evitou essas licenças o máximo que pôde, por mais que eu e o Doutor as tenha recomendado. Algum tempo depois que a Dra. Marcus tinha se juntado à equipe, você começou a tirar suas licenças regularmente, coincidentemente, sempre ao mesmo tempo em que a Dra. Marcus, e para a mesma localidade. Também notei a proximidade entre vocês antes e após cada evento, assim como a freqüência com que se encontravam e conversavam enquanto na nave. Não o vi na companhia de outra mulher por tanto tempo que não fosse ela. Presumi que ela fosse alguém muito importante para você.

Como o olfato dos vulcanos era muito mais apurado que o dos humanos, algumas vezes, Spock também sentira em seu Capitão um cheiro que não o pertencia. Algum tempo depois, Spock identificou a fragrância distinta como sendo o perfume da Dra. Marcus. Spock preferiu não mencionar essa outra evidência, embora tenha sido essa evidência que o ajudou a solucionar o mistério.

Na época, essa constatação deixou Spock perturbado e preocupado; se a Frota ficasse sabendo, o posto de Jim estaria em risco. Mas ele ficou um pouco aliviado ao perceber que no quarto do Capitão, em todas as vezes que esteve lá, não havia qualquer traço da presença da Dra. Marcus. Se os dois estavam mantendo um relacionamento romântico e/ou sexual, estavam fazendo isso fora da Enterprise; embora as vezes Spock se perguntava se o mesmo poderia ser dito do quarto de Carol Marcus com respeito a qualquer traço de Jim.

― E eu pensando que estávamos sendo discretos – as palavras de Jim trouxeram Spock para fora de seus devaneios.

― Talvez alguém sem uma alta capacidade de observação não tenha notado.

― Está se vangloriando, Sr. Spock? ― Jim arriscou uma brincadeira.

― De forma alguma. Vulcanos não se vangloriam.

A brincadeira de Jim não funcionou. Spock estava repentinamente mais sério do que o normal. Eles ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se. O jogo esquecido entre eles. E Spock só conseguia pensar que Jim tinha contado a Leonard e a ele não. Não era uma grande coisa, afinal, Jim e Leonard eram amigos há mais tempo.

_Jim confiava mais em Leonard. Era isso? Jim não confiava plenamente nele?_ Spock se perguntava.

― Imagino que pensou que eu o delataria para a Frota Estelar, já que escolheu manter segredo de mim. ― Spock falou com cautela.

― Não, Spock. Não. Eu não pensei nisso. Não foi por isso. Mas se você o fizesse, você só estaria fazendo seu trabalho. Eu não te contei nada sobre a Carol porque eu não queria que você soubesse que eu estava com alguém.

― Por que não? Se você não temia que eu o delatasse à Frota Estelar, então por que o medo em eu descobrir?

Jim ficou encarando Spock, os lábios comprimidos.

― Eu não sei como explicar. Eu sei o que todo mundo pensa de mim. Que eu sou um mulherengo e tal. Mas não é bem assim. E eu não queria que você pensasse isso. Mas eu... ― Jim respirou fundo e olhou para as próprias mãos, com vergonha do que iria admitir a Spock. ― Eu não lido bem com a solidão, Spock, nunca lidei, e ser capitão é... um pouco solitário, as vezes. Estar com alguém é um escape, um conforto.

― Eu entendo que como um macho humano adulto você tenha necessidades...

― Não, não! Não se trata apenas de sexo. Diversão e companhia, Spock. Companhia. Geralmente eu consigo isso com você e o Magro, e dá pra ir agüentado sem o resto numa boa. Mas depois do Kahn... Depois, vocês estavam muito preocupados comigo, com a minha morte, e eu não queria discutir a experiência. Eu me afastei um pouco de vocês, me desculpe por isso. Mas depois, foram vocês que se afastaram, mas não os culpo por isso. Leonard estava bastante ocupado e entusiasmado com a nova equipe médica para treinar; e você estava passando cada vez mais tempo com a Uhura e eu percebi que... Enfim, Carol era alguém com quem eu podia conversar e que também não queria ficar relembrando os eventos com Kahn. Eu realmente gostei dela. Pensei que poderia dar certo entre nós. Mas não. ― Jim ficou girando a peça de xadrez entre os dedos. ― Terminamos; Carol e eu. Ela terminou comigo, na verdade.

Spock ficou em silencio por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que Carol Marcus tinha solicitado uma transferência, mas ele não imaginou que ela tinha terminado seu relacionamento com Jim ou que Jim ficara tão afetado pela partida dela.

― Você ficou... triste... porque ela foi embora?

― Sim. ― Jim confessou e depois de um momento: ― Mas estou mais triste porque _você_ vai embora, se você quer saber. ― Jim admitiu e tomou coragem para erguer os olhos e encarar Spock. Havia um brilho nos olhos castanhos do vulcano e algo oculto que Jim não conseguia decifrar, mas então Spock disse:

― Pensei que você não se importava se eu fosse. Que poderia muito bem se virar sem mim.

Jim franziu as sobrancelhas. Contornou o tabuleiro e se sentou ao lado de Spock.

― De onde você tirou essa ideia?

― Ouvi sua conversa com o Doutor McCoy. Não foi minha intenção ouvir. Eu estava indo para conversar com você sobre a proposta do Almirantado, quando captei sua voz no momento em que dizia isso ao Doutor. Novamente, não foi um ato proposital.

― Você deve saber que eu não estava sendo sincero, Spock. Eu estava zangado, por isso disse aquilo. Mas eu estava zangado não exatamente com o que o Magro disse, mas por causa do que Komack tinha me dito algumas horas antes. Quando ele falou que você iria para outra nave, eu tentei convencê-lo a escolher outra pessoa, disse-lhe que não queria perder meu Primeiro Oficial. Komack veio com uma piadinha, me perguntando se eu me considerava um capitão tão incapaz que não sabia me virar sem meu Primeiro Oficial. Eu estava com o orgulho um pouco ferido, e quando o Leonard falou... como se eu fosse quebrar se você deixasse a Enterprise, eu...  eu só não queria admitir que eu realmente preciso de você, Spock. Você deve me achar um egoísta. O almirante vem me dizer que meu melhor amigo vai ser promovido e tudo o que eu faço é tentar convencê-lo a dar a promoção a outra pessoa. Você deve me achar o maior egoísta do universo, não é?

― Até onde se sabe, o universo é infinito, com certeza deve haver alguém mais egoísta que você em algum lugar.

― Você está brincando, certo? ― Jim perguntou incerto, Spock olhou para ele com carinho.

― Jim, eu entendo sua atitude. Estou certo em supor que você tenha... experimentado medo de me perder?

― É claro que sim, Spock. Nós sabemos o que acontece quando alguém é transferido para outra nave: missões diferentes, anos e anos luz de distância, licenças de terra que nunca se encaixam, o contado vai se perdendo com o tempo. Você não é apenas meu imediato; você é meu amigo, meu irmão, eu... ― Jim segurou o braço de Spock e falou com toda a sinceridade. ― Se a escolha estivesse sob meu poder, eu escolheria ter você para sempre comigo... na Enterprise.

― O sentimento é recíproco, Jim.

― Sério?

― De fato.

Jim suspirou resignado.

― Eu não quero que você vá, mas eu entendo que você precisa ir. E te desejo toda a sorte do mundo em sua carreira, meu amigo vulcano.

― Vulcanos não acreditam em sorte, Jim. Mesmo assim, obrigado.

― Vou sentir a sua falta, Spock. De verdade. ― Jim deslizou a mão pelo braço de Spock até alcançar sua mão.

― Manteremos contato, Jim. Não está em meus planos perder sua amizade.

― Nem nos meus, Spock.

Jim sentiu a mão de Spock aquecer sob a sua, mas o vulcano não a retirou. Jim nem tinha notado como os dois estavam tão perto. Perto o suficiente para um descansar a cabeça no ombro do outro, se qualquer um deles decidisse fazer isso.

Os dois ficaram ali, tão próximos quanto ousavam. Reticentes e hesitantes. Jim olhava para os traços e contornos do rosto do vulcano e Spock parecia decidido a encarar a parede a sua frente, quando Jim se atreveu a fazer uma carícia no dorso da mão de Spock.

― Você precisa dormir, Jim. ― Spock falou de repente, tirando a mão do contato com Jim.

― Ahn. Certo... ― Jim falou meio atordoado com a mudança súbita, mas não deixou de notar as pontas das orelhas de Spock adquirir um tom verde mais acentuado. Jim se levantou colocando alguma distância entre eles e depois se voltou para o jogo de xadrez tridimencional. ― Nem terminamos o jogo.

― Estou certo de que teremos tempo para concluí-lo em outro momento. Você teve um dia cheio e cansativo. Deve ter uma boa noite de descanso ou sua saúde ficará prejudicada.

― Tudo bem, Spock. Não vou discutir com você.

― Sábia decisão, Capitão.

Jim virou-se para Spock e sorriu.

_Ah, este vulcano!_

.

.

Sarek entrou na cozinha logo pela manhã e encontrou o humano já desperto e uma chaleira emanando um cheiro inconfundível de chá vulcano. Quando o humano notou sua presença, arregalou os olhos azuis e pôs-se de pé.

― Bom dia, senhor Sarek.

Sarek fez apenas um leve movimento com a cabeça como reconhecimento.

― Acordou cedo, capitão.

― Por favor, pode me chamar de Jim. ― o humano falou de forma mais natural e relaxada.

― Como desejar, Senhor kirk.

Jim resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos. Sim, a teimosia de Sarek era muito semelhante a do filho.

― Tomei a liberdade de preparar um chá para o café, espero não ser uma intromissão da minha parte.

― Não é o costume de vulcano que os convidados realizem as tarefas que são destinadas a seus anfitriões. ― Sarek aproximou-se da mesa e serviu-se de um pouco do chá, confirmando que se tratava sim de um chá de especiarias vulcanas. ― Não é o costume, mas também não é uma ofensa. Foi muito gentil da sua parte, senhor Kirk.  Onde aprendeu a fazer isto?

― O chá? Com Spock. Ele parece gostar bastante deste. Também é o único que eu acerto fazer. ― Jim concluiu e ficou um pouco ansioso quando Sarek sorveu um pouco do líquido.

― Mel? ― Sarek arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Ah. Desculpe! Eu vi no seu armário, então... eu pensei...

― Não está na receita tradicional vulcana. Mas é... agradável. ― Sarek o interrompeu. E depois de um momento: ― Minha esposa costumava acrescentar.

Jim não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada. Sarek se sentou à mesa com seu chá e o PADD em mãos. A conversa pareceu acabar entre eles, felizmente Spock apareceu logo em seguida.

― Dormiu bem, Spock?

― Adequadamente. Você parece estar de melhor humor hoje, Jim. ― Spock comentou.

― Verdade. Estou feliz por Peter estar bem. Mas também estou muito ansioso para buscá-lo. Mais tarde entrarei em contato com o comandante da nave médica para acertar minha visita. Eles estão sendo muito cuidadosos, parece que alguns pacientes ainda estão em quarentena.

Spock tomou um lugar à mesa entre Jim e o pai.  Jim pensou um momento e disse:

― Você não precisa vir comigo, realmente.

― Ainda assim, eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo. Se não for, é claro, uma invasão de sua privacidade familiar.

Jim abriu um enorme sorriso.

― Claro que não, Spock. Você é praticamente da família. Eu gostaria que você viesse comigo.

― Está decidido então. ― Spock provou um pouco do chá e ergueu a sobrancelha em surpresa. ― Você fez o chá, Jim?

― Sim. Como sabe? ― Jim indagou com um pedaço de torrada replicada em sua boca.

― Você colocou mel.

― Ruim?

― Não. Muito adequado. Suas habilidades estão melhorando. ― Spock sorveu mais um gole. ― Mas não é costume de vulcano que o convidado...

― Eu sei, eu sei. Seu pai e eu já tivemos essa conversa, meu amigo.

― Você já tomou sua dose diária do Composto Tri-Ox?

― Já.

Jim respondeu muito baixo. Spock o olhou com desconfiança.

― Realmente?

― Não. Mas eu vou tomar depois do café.

― Jim, o Dr. McCoy disse...

― Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei o que ele disse. Juro que vou tomar. Você mesmo poderá fazer a aplicação depois, satisfeito?

― Afirmativo. ― Spock encerrou o assunto.

Sarek discretamente voltou seus olhos para seu PADD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momentos tensos no próximo capítulo. 
> 
> capítulo 9: Peter Kirk


	9. Peter Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem qualquer erro.  
> Boa leitura e feliz Star Trek a todos.

Jim percebeu que pegar Peter não seria uma tarefa muito tranquila no momento em que ele e Spock se materializaram na sala de teletransporte da nave médica.

Jim vinha, desde o dia anterior, sentindo aquela sensação estranha no estômago, um pressentimento ruim. Não era apenas ansiedade ou medo por encontrar o sobrinho e não saber o que dizer para consolá-lo. Jim não sabia muito bem como lidar com crianças ou como consolar alguém. Sua própria maneira de lidar com a morte do irmão era tentar não pensar ou falar no assunto, embora ele tenha se sentido imensamente grato a Spock por se oferecer duas vezes para ouvir, caso Jim quisesse conversar. Jim não queria. Ele não estava pronto. Conversar sobre Sam o levaria a chorar, e ele precisava estar bem, precisava ser o adulto estável para amparar o sobrinho.

Entretanto, todo o seu plano foi por água abaixo quando o feixe do teletransporte finalmente se dissipou, liberando seu corpo, e Jim viu a mulher loira esperando por ele.

Winona Kirk avançou para a plataforma e abraçou o filho. Jim demorou alguns segundos para retribuir o gesto.

― Mãe... Pensei que tínhamos combinado que eu levaria Peter até você em Riverside.

― Sim, mas eu não pude esperar. Ele é meu único sobrinho agora. A única coisa que me sobrou de Sam. E foi bom eu ter vindo, porque agora Peter... ele... ― Winona começou a chorar.

Jim se afastou da mãe, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável, e a segurou pelos ombros. E naquele momento, Jim ignorou qualquer desavença ou assuntos inacabados com ela.

― O que aconteceu?

Winona não precisou explicar nada, o capitão da nave médica veio recebê-los e explicou a situação. Peter e os demais fugitivos de Deneva, já tinham sido infectados pelo parasita neural, por isso eles foram mantidos em quarentena por um tempo. Os médicos acreditaram ter finalmente encontrado uma substância capaz de eliminar o parasita, mas o que a substância fez foi deixar o parasita em estado latente por um período. Isso levou os médicos a achar que os pacientes estavam realmente curados, até o parasita voltar a dominar o corpo dos sobreviventes poucas horas antes dos familiares começarem a chegar para buscá-los. Infelizmente, um dos sobreviventes, o primeiro a receber “a cura” veio a óbito em um espaço muito curto de tempo.

Só então, Jim soube que Aurelean tinha embarcado na nave de transporte juntamente com Peter, mas morrera logo em seguida. Segundo o relato de Peter, Sam os ajudara a fugir, depois que ele mesmo foi infectado, depois da morte de Alexander e Julius. _Quem era Alexander e Julius?_ Jim indagou ao capitão, mas foi sua mãe que respondeu, olhando para ele com reprovação ou pena, talvez uma mistura dos dois.

― Eram os filhos mais novos de Sam. Tinham três e dois anos respectivamente.

Jim sentiu-se enjoado. Sam tivera mais dois filhos e não apenas Peter. Fazia sentido, Jim não falara com Sam nos últimos três anos. Três anos sem falar com o irmão. Dois sobrinhos cuja existência ele ignorava. Mas por que Sam não lhe contara?

― Sinto muito pelo seu sobrinho, Capitão Kirk ― disse o Capitão Dousseau. ― Nossos médicos estão fazendo tudo o possível para contornar essa situação o quanto antes.

― Por favor, me chame de Jim. Não estou de serviço. Podemos vê-lo? Meu sobrinho.

― Sim, mas não podem chegar perto. Ele também não poderá falar, alguns pacientes estão sendo mantidos inconsciente, do contrário não resistiriam a dor. Sigam-me.

O capitão Dousseau guiou Jim, Winona e Spock até a enfermaria. Eles viram Peter atrás de uma parede de vidro. O menino, com seus 12 anos, parecia muito com Sam nessa idade, mas tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados de Aurelean. Peter estava desacordado, mas se contorcia e seu rosto tinha uma constante expressão de angustia e desconforto.

Spock observou o menino humano e, mesmo aquela distância, ele conseguiu enxergar as leituras no painel logo acima do garoto. Não eram boas. O menino estava piorando. Spock virou-se para os humanos ao seu lado. Winona Kirk tinha olhos lacrimejantes e preocupados, mas Jim... Jim parecia estranhamente quieto. Spock olhou para os olhos de Jim, mas não conseguiu perceber nada.

― Por que eles estão presos as camas? ― perguntou Jim ao notar as amarras.

― Quando o parasita toma conta do cérebro e de todo o sistema nervoso, os hospedeiros se tornam violentos e agem sob influência do parasita. Não parece muito correto amarrá-los assim, mas é para a segurança deles e do pessoal médico. Imagino que vão preferir esperar aqui na nave como os demais familiares. Por favor, sintam-se livres para aguardar no convés de observação ou no refeitório enquanto providenciamos alojamento para vocês.

Logo depois, estavam os três sentados à mesa no refeitório. Só então Jim se deu conta de que não tinha apresentado Spock a sua mãe e vice-versa.

― Não é necessário. Vocês dois estiveram em todos os jornais da Federação por um bom tempo. Eu sei quem ele é. ― Winona deu um sorriso triste. ―Ainda assim, é um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Comandante Spock.

Winona estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para apertar a de Spock. Spock relutou por um instante, mas reforçou seus escudos mentais e levou a mão para apertar a da mulher. No entanto, Jim segurou o pulso de Spock antes que ele tocasse Winona, puxando a mão do amigo para o lado. Spock e Winona o olharam sem compreender.

― Spock não aperta mãos ― Jim disse, soando um pouco ríspido. ―Ele é vulcano.

― Eu... ― Winona parou, puxando a própria mão de volta para pousá-la sobre o joelhos. Ela se sentiu um pouco constrangida. Ela sabia do protocolo de não tocar vulcanos, mas ela estava com a cabeça em outro lugar agora. ― Eu esqueci. Perdoe-me se o ofendi, comandante.

― Não estou ofendido ― Spock tentou deixar claro. ― E também estou honrado por finalmente conhecê-la, senhora Kirk.

Winona assentiu, dano um ínfimo sorriso. Spock voltou a observar Jim, que continuava muito fechado.

O PADD de Jim chilreou e ele o atendeu. A imagem de Selek, o velho Spock, surgiu na tela do aparelho.

― Saudações, Jim ― Selek erguia a mão na saudação vulcana. ― Pensei em convidar você e Spock para um chá hoje à tarde se estiverem livres.

E aquela foi a primeira vez desde que chegaram a nave que Spock viu seu amigo deixar transparecer uma emoção. Spock ficou incomodado. Jim não costumava fazer isso, ocultar completamente o que estava sentindo.

― É muito gentil da sua parte, velho amigo. Mas acho que não poderemos ir.

Selek parou para observar o humano. ― Algo errado, Jim?

― Desculpe. Eu não queria te contar sobre Deneva. Não queria preocupá-lo com meus problemas.

― Deneva?!―Selek indagou surpreso. ― Onde você está agora?

― Em uma nave médica orbitando o espaço vulcano.

― Estou a caminho.

― Não prec...― Jim não conseguiu terminar, Selek tinha encerrado a chamada.

― Quem era esse senhor? Amigo seu? ― Winona indagou curiosa. Jim olhou para Spock.

― Sim.

― Há quanto tempo você não falava com Sam?

― Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

― Você nunca quer conversar, Jim.

― E qual o problema com isso?

― O problema é você nunca me dizer onde você está, como você está. Eu sei que você não pode ser tão ocupado a ponto de não ter tempo para falar com sua própria mãe, seu próprio irmão. Cristo, você nem sabia sobre Alex e Julius.

Jim fechou as mãos em punhos.

― Não é como se Sam tivesse me enviado uma mensagem contando do nascimento dos dois. Ele poderia ter feito isso, mas não fez. Ele me contou do Peter.

― Talvez ele tenha tentado, mas você o ignorou, como ignora as minhas ligações.

― Sam não me ligou. Ele não me ligou, ok?

― E você também não tentou entrar em contato.

― Por que agora eu virei o irmão malvado? Talvez ignorar a família seja tradição da nossa família.

― Não diga isso, Jim. Você sabe que não é verdade.

― Não é? Você foi a primeira a ignorar todos nós.

Winona olhou para o filho com tristeza.

― Meu Deus, Jim, até quando você vai me culpar por Tarsus?

Jim ergueu os olhos arregalados para a mãe, a boca aberta, como se a mulher tivesse dito a ele o maior dos insultos. E Spock, que até então tentara não se intrometer na discussão entre mãe e filho, não conseguiu evitar a pergunta diante daquela informação.

― Você esteve em Tarsus IV?

Jim olhou para Spock, os olhos cheios de medo, dor e vergonha. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou ainda mais as mãos em punhos, sentindo as unhas machucar a carne.

― Ótimo! Não era para ele saber disso. Obrigado, mãe.― Jim falou alto, atraindo a atenção das demais pessoas no refeitório. ― Com licença.

Jim se levantou quase derrubando a cadeira e se afastou.

― Droga! ― Winona exclamou, afundando os dedos pelos cabelos dourados.

― Não se preocupe, eu vou atrás dele ― Spock a tranquilizou Winona.

.

.

― Jim? ― Spock encontrou Jim no convés de observação. Ele estava sozinho lá.

― Sim, eu estive no maldito Tarsus IV. Não quero falar mais nada sobre isso.

Spock observou as costas do humano. Jim parecia tão... vulnerável. Spock começava a entender o comportamento de Jim, não apenas ali, mas durante todo o tempo em que o conhecia. O valor que ele dava a vida de qualquer pessoa sob sua responsabilidade, a forma que ele sofria a cada morte. Sua desconfiança, sua raiva e a ferocidade com que lutava. Sua recusa em desistir do que quer que fosse. Até mesmo sua relação com a comida. Sua dificuldade para dormir e os pesadelos que o assombravam.

“ _Sabe, Spock, Jim já passou por mais merda nessa vida do que você pode imaginar. Ele está cheio de cicatrizes invisíveis, essas são as piores”._ Foi o que McCoy dissera. Provavelmente ele se referia a isso. Talvez ele se referisse a mais do que isso. Spock sentiu-se triste por Jim.

Spock ouvira falar sobre Tarsus IV, quem não ouvira? _Uma das maiores tragédias da história da Federação._ Uma mancha na história da Colonização Humana. Assim como Deneva, Tarsus IV era uma colônia terráquea até então bem sucedida. Mas Tarsus ficava em uma zona muito afastada dos demais planetas da Federação, e a comunicação entre os planetas e as colônias não eram tão rápidas e eficientes como hoje. Essa foi sua maior desvantagem.

A população já vinha sofrendo com rebeliões políticas quando um fungo alienígena destruiu todas as plantações, afetou todos os animais e contaminou metade do suprimento alimentar da colônia. Tudo isso em um tempo absurdamente rápido. Em pouco tempo, a população ficou sem comida e doente, e todos os horrores que a fome pode gerar começaram a acontecer. O pior veio depois. Tarsus pediu socorro e mantimento à Frota Estelar, mas logo perceberam que o socorro não conseguiria chegar a tempo. O Governador da colônia, Kodos, que mais tarde seria para sempre lembrado como _O Executor_ , optou por uma solução extrema e desesperada: ordenou a execução de metade da população para que a outra sobrevivesse. Quatro mil pessoas selecionadas para morrer de acordo com as teorias pessoais de eugenia de Kodos.

A nave enviada pela Frota Estelar conseguiu chegar bem antes do que Kodo previra, um dia depois do grande massacre. Um dia depois. Se Kodos tivesse esperado apenas um dia... Temendo as consequências de seus atos, Kodos tirou a própria vida.

Os relatos dos sobreviventes de Tarsus IV eram os mais horríveis. E Jim esteve lá, em meio ao horror, sozinho, quando era apenas uma criança.

Spock não se lembrava de ter visto o nome de Jim na lista dos sobreviventes, e como essa informação tinha sido mantida fora de seu registro na Frota Estelar, Spock concluiu que Jim fazia parte dos apenas noves sobreviventes, cujos nomes foram mantidos em sigilo, que tinham visto o rosto de Kodos.

― Entendo. ― Spock disse. ― Então não vou perguntar.

Jim olhou para Spock com arrependimento e grato por Spock não insistir no assunto.

― Desculpe por gritar com você. Não estou zangado com você. ― Jim suspirou. E então perguntou com voz mais gentil: ― Como me achou?

― Você sempre ia para a sala de observação da Enterprise quando estava chateado. ― Spock disse enquanto se aproximava do banco em que Jim estava sentado. ―Também é o único outro lugar além do refeitório que o capitão Dousseau nos deu autorização para estar. Posso me sentar com você?

― É claro, Spock.

―Vejo que você tem um relacionamento conflituoso com sua mãe. Também percebi sua mudança quando falaram da morte dos seus outros dois sobrinhos. E entendo que isso o afeta. Você está sob muito estresse emocional, Jim. Acredito que o Dr. McCoy diria que não é saudável guardar isso tudo dentro de você. Você não é vulcano. Dito isto, se quiser conversar...

Jim ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo antes de finalmente falar.

― É sempre assim. Sempre que nos encontramos cara a cara, começamos a discutir por alguma razão estúpida. ― Jim fez uma pausa e continuou. ― Ela tem razão. Eu ainda a culpo por Tarsus. E agora a culpo pela morte de Sam. Não é lógico, eu sei. Mas eu sou um maldito humano idiota e não consigo evitar. Tenho raiva dela por ter abandonado Sam e eu aos “cuidados” do idiota do nosso padrasto quando éramos crianças. Se ela não tivesse nos deixado, eu nunca teria ido parar em Tarsus, e Sam não teria ido para Deneva. Sam ainda estaria vivo. E Peter estaria bem. Todos nós estaríamos bem. Eu a odeio por isso. E me odeio por ter me afastado dela e do Sam. Porque nunca consegui perdoá-los por me abandonarem. Depois que minha mãe foi embora, Sam era tudo o que eu tinha. Ele era tudo pra mim e eu o amava, mas depois que ele foi embora, nosso relacionamento nunca mais foi o mesmo. É culpa dela e é culpa minha.

― Não é lógico ficar se culpado por algo que poderia ter acontecido ou não. Você não tem como saber disso. Talvez, de uma forma ou de outra, Samuel teria ido para Deneva, mesmo que sua mãe tivesse ficado. Talvez ele ainda tivesse morrido, mesmo que você tivesse mantido contato com ele.

― Talvez. ― A voz de Jim saiu embargada.

― O que aconteceu não foi culpa de sua mãe. Nem sua culpa, Jim... Você realmente a odeia?

― Não. Ela é minha mãe, afinal. ― Jim olhou para Spock, depois voltou a fitar as estrelas e a forma circular de Novo Vulcano ao longe. ― Você acha que sou um péssimo filho ou um péssimo irmão?

― Eu não diria isso.

― Eu diria. ― Jim suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. Seu cansaço era visível. ― Voltar a vê-los e falar com eles é como revisitar todos os fantasmas do meu passado. É relembrar tudo que de pior aconteceu comigo, porque eles não estavam lá comigo. Então eu passei a limitar meu contato com eles. Limitar, não ignorar como minha mãe disse. Mas Sam não tentou entrar em contato comigo, nem eu com ele. E agora eu me arrependo. Eu nem me lembrava quantos anos Peter tinha. Eu nem sabia que meu próprio irmão tinha mais dois filhos. Porque ele não me disse?  Duas crianças, dois bebês inocentes, mortos. E eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-los porque sou um idiota egoísta. Se eu soubesse que... Se eu soubesse...

Jim parou de falar, sentiu sua garganta arder e fechar, seus olhos ardiam.

Spock considerou a situação por um momento. Spock sabia bem o que era se arrepender de não ter feito algo. Ele se arrependia de não ter passado mais tempo com a mãe. Arrependia-se de não ter a visitado mais vezes em Vulcano. Arrependia-se de nunca ter dito a ela o quanto a amava. E mesmo que Spock repetisse para si mesmo que ela sabia disso, que ela compreendia as razões para ele nunca ter dito, nunca parecia ser uma desculpa aceitável. Por que era apenas isso: uma desculpa. E nada mais podia ser feito agora.

― Nem eu nem qualquer outra pessoa sabe tudo o que você sofreu ou tudo o que você teve de suportar, por isso não cabe a mim, nem a ninguém, julgar suas escolhas e ações. ― Spock começou. ― Se falar com eles lhe causava tristeza e angustia, então é justo que você se mantivesse afastado. Mas se realmente se sente arrependido... Quanto a Samuel, nada mais pode ser feito, mas acredito que sua mãe também possa se sentir culpada pelas consequências das escolhas dela. Seria lógico dar a ela a oportunidade para se redimir.

― Droga! ― Jim ficou envergonhado quando as lágrimas começaram a descer contra sua vontade.

―Jim... ― Spock ergueu a mão em direção ao rosto de Kirk, mas o humano recuou ao compreender o que Spock pretendia.

―Oh, não, Spock. Você não vai querer fundir comigo agora. Minha mente está um caos.

―Ainda assim, eu quero. Quero acalmá-lo. Vai me permitir entrar?

Jim considerou a oferta, observando o amigo por um momento. Jim pegou a mão de Spock e levou-a a seu próprio rosto.

―Não será uma fusão completa. Não se preocupe. ― Spock fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente em seguida. ― _Minha serenidade para você. Sua dor para mim_. Relaxe, Jim.

As palavras soaram doces, penetraram seus ouvidos, sua mente, sua pele. E ele sentiu uma sensação confortável e cálida de tranquilidade. As lágrimas continuaram a cair até cessar, e ele se sentia bem. Aliviado. A angustia ia se dissipando. Como se esvaísse de seu corpo. _Minha serenidade para você. Sua dor para mim_. Ele compreendeu o que Spock estava fazendo: trocando tranquilidade por dor. Não parecia uma troca justa para Spock, Jim teria protestado, mas ele gostava daquela sensação. Ter a mente de Spock em sua cabeça. Sentir como se fizesse parte dele.

―É essa a sensação que você sente sempre que faz isso? ― Jim indagou. ― Sempre que se conecta a mente de alguém?

―O que você está sentindo?― Spock o olhou com curiosidade, seus dedos ainda no rosto de Jim.

―Paz, contentamento e algo mais... pertencimento, talvez. Não sei exatamente. É simplesmente bom.

―Cada mente é distinta. Mas confesso estar surpreso com a sua receptividade. Espécies psi-nulas geralmente se sentem desconfortáveis com contato psíquico. De fato, sua mente é dinâmica e determinada, mas também é muito agradável para mim.

Jim sorriu e Spock sentiu aquilo. Sentiu a sensação do sorriso de Jim, da felicidade de Jim penetrar em seus neurônios. Era quase viciante.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas quando se separaram as luzes da nave tinham mudado da ambientação de dia para noite.

.

.

Jim estava em seu alojamento, tentando ler, quando sua mãe chegou repentinamente. Jim deu um salto, quase derrubando seu PADD no chão.

― Jim. Peter está bem. Ele está bem. Todos foram curados!

― O quê? Como?

E logo em seguida, eles estavam indo para a Enfermaria enquanto uma oficial de ciências, muito empolgada com o desenrolar dos eventos, lhes dizia:

― Alguém nos enviou um arquivo com um estudo completo, nos dizendo para expor os parasitas e os hospedeiros a um determinado tipo de luz por uma quantidade de tempo específico. Funcionou. Os parasitas foram eliminados completamente. Tentamos localizar quem nos enviou o arquivo, mas estava criptografado. Só sabemos que veio de Novo Vulcano. Já tínhamos tentado de tudo, tínhamos exposto o espécime a vários tipos de radiação também, mas nunca nos ocorreu...

Jim se afastou um pouco para mandar uma mensagem de áudio para Selek.

― Foi você! Eu sei que foi você. Obrigado. Muito obrigado.

Todos tiveram que permanecer mais um dia na nave, só para ter certeza. Todos os pacientes foram liberados.

 Duas naves menores foram enviadas para Deneva e 210 satélites foram instalados na órbita do planeta para irradiar luz ultravioleta constantemente. Em pouco tempo, sobreviventes de toda a parte do planeta começaram a fazer contato. Havia esperança para os denevianos.

.

.

Estava de volta a Novo Vulcano. Todos tinham se retirado para dormir. Spock começou a se preparar para meditar. Percebendo a movimentação do lado de fora de seu quarto, Spock se levantou de seu tapete de meditação e foi abrir a porta.

― Precisa de alguma coisa, Jim?

― Ah, você estava dormindo? ― Jim olhava para a vestimenta de Spock, a qual parecia um tipo de pijama. ― Não queria incomodá-lo.

― Você não está. Eu estava apenas meditando. Quer entrar?

Jim olhou para dentro do quarto de Spock, relutou por um segundo, mas então entrou.

― Sempre fico intrigado com essa sua capacidade de meditar todos os dias.

― Ajuda a acalmar e a organizar a mente. Você deveria tentar.

Jim riu.

―Mas eu não sei como fazer isso. Digo, não sei se sou capaz. Não consigo ficar parado, você sabe.

―Eu posso te ensinar.

―Sério? Tem certeza?

―Não tenho certeza se você vai aprender, no entanto eu poderia tentar.

Jim riu novamente.

―Você é engraçado, Sr. Spock. E não tente dizer que não é.

Spock foi pegar um tapete extra para meditação e o posicionou em frente ao seu. Spock sentou-se sobre os joelhos, mantendo as costas perfeitamente retas. Jim sentou-se tentando imitar a posição do lótus, mas desistiu e ficou a vontade.

― Sua mãe e seu sobrinho estão bem?

― Ah, sim. Eles estão. Dormindo feito pedras. Tem certeza que seu pai disse que tudo bem eles ficarem aqui, porque quando ele chegar amanhã para o café...

―Não se preocupe, Jim. Meu pai está de acordo.

― Bom.

Jim pareceu muito interessado no movimento que a fumaça do incenso fazia. Eles ficaram em silêncio por três minutos.

―Você queria conversar comigo? ― Spock insistiu. Ele estava curioso quanto ao que levara Jim até lá.

― Sim. Queria te agradecer por ter ido comigo. E por ter ficado ao meu lado durante tudo isso. Eu sou imensamente grato. ― ele fez uma pausa novamente. ― Segui o seu conselho e conversei com minha mãe. Decidimos que já nos comportamos como pessoas estúpidas por tempo suficiente. Não posso dizer que curamos todas as feridas e superamos todos os traumas, eles ainda estão lá, mas demos o primeiro passo. Pelo bem de Peter.

― Essa é uma boa notícia.

― Sim. Obrigado por hospedar minha mãe e Peter. Eu sei como deve ser incômodo ter tantas pessoas estranhas invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

― De forma alguma sua família seria um incomodo, Jim. Estou... feliz por poder ajudar.

― Eu também estive pensando em algumas coisas sobre Sam, e sobre você. E percebi que a situação está se repetindo. Mas uma vez alguém muito querido vai embora.

― Não estou abandonando você, Jim. ― Spock se apressou em dizer.

― Eu sei que não. ― Jim o interrompeu, e voltou a repetir com voz doce. ― Eu sei que não. Já conversamos sobre isso antes, a sua partida. Eu já lhe disse que eu não gostaria que você fosse, mas que compreendo sua escolha. E é verdade. Mas eu não fui... totalmente claro sobre como isso me faz sentir. E eu acho, não, eu não quero simplesmente deixar você ir. Mas...  ― ele olhou para Spock. ― Você já quis muito uma coisa, mas teve medo de tentar conseguir porque poderia perder isso pra sempre?

― Não sei se entendi a questão.

― Eu tenho muito medo de estragar tudo entre nós, de colocar tudo a perder. Mas também não quero me sentir arrependido por não ter feito o que eu sabia que deveria fazer. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã?

― Jim. Eu não...

― Não quero que as coisas mudem entre nós, Spock. Não. Isso não está totalmente certo. Eu quero que mude, mas não dessa forma. Não para pior. ― Jim sorriu meio envergonhado. ― Olhe pra mim, eu, sempre tão confiante, decidido e corajoso. Mas quando se trata de você, quando se trata de dizer a você o que eu tenho de dizer, eu sou reduzido a um adolescente imaturo. Talvez seja porque você vale à pena.

―Eu? ― Spock pareceu surpreso.

―Sim, Spock. Sua amizade, sua companhia vale à pena o esforço de conquistar. Você nunca percebeu o quanto eu me esforcei pra conseguir sua aprovação, sua atenção, sua afeição? Você nunca percebeu o quanto eu gosto de estar com você, de conversar com você?

Spock não respondeu.

― Eu gosto do seu jeito de falar, adoro o seu humor seco e admiro a sua inteligência, sua curiosidade e sua humildade. Eu acho você uma pessoa incrível! E nós ficamos bem juntos, digo, formamos uma boa equipe. Eu... Deus, isso não devia ser tão difícil! Eu gosto muito de você, Spock.

Spock o fitou por exatos quatro segundos antes de dizer:

― Eu também, Jim. Pensei ter deixado claro que sua amizade para mim...

Jim engatinhou até Spock e se ajoelhou diante dele, muito próximo, nivelando seus olhos. Spock sentiu sua pulsação acelerar quando Jim colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

― Não, Spock. Você não entendeu. Eu _gosto muito_ de você. ― Jim enfatizou as duas palavras e viu as pupilas de Spock se dilatarem. Jim deslizou a mão direita do ombro para a nuca de Spock, lentamente, testando até onde Spock permitia ser tocado. ― E não apenas como amigo; você entende? E isso me assusta, porque nunca senti nada assim por ninguém ― ele foi se aproximando, sua voz quase um sussurro ―, e nunca, em toda a minha vida, estive tão certo sobre algo quanto estou sobre isso: estou apaixonado por você, Spock.

Jim pressionou seus lábios contra os de Spock, com cuidado, como se temesse quebra-lo. Os lábios de Spock e sua pele eram mais quentes do que os de qualquer humano. Jim sentiu quando a respiração do vulcano engatou. Recuou os lábios por um instante, mantendo suas testas unidas, Spock não fez qualquer movimento para recuar, a respiração dele estava acelerada, e Jim voltou a beijá-lo. E então, Spock retribuiu. Uma onda de calor se infiltrou por seu corpo e sua mente. Um arrepio de prazer e contentamento eriçou os pelos de sua pele. Spock retribuiu. Spock retribuiu.


	10. Rompimento

A primeira vez que Jim tocou os lábios de Spock, ele sentiu Spock ficar tenso. Jim parou por um momento, dando a Spock a opção de se afastar se ele não quisesse aquilo. Mas Spock não se afastou, e Jim seguiu com um novo beijo, cuidadoso e tentativo. Jim sentiu o momento em que Spock começou a relaxar; o momento em que Spock não apenas passou a recebeu o beijo como também passou a retribuir o gesto. Spock buscava os lábios de Jim com o mesmo cuidado e curiosidade que Jim o fazia.

O beijo foi como um alívio, e Jim se sentiu tão bem quanto se sentiu ao compartilhar uma fusão mental com Spock. Era um alívio poder finalmente compartilhar um gesto tão íntimo com Spock. Era um alívio sentir Spock retribuir com o mesmo carinho.

Não era um beijo desesperado e ansioso. Era calmo. Casto. Lento. Jim queria sentir a sensação dos lábios de Spock e imaginou que Spock desejasse o mesmo. Eles pararam por um momento, apoiando-se na testa um do outro. Jim voltou a buscar os lábios quentes do meio vulcano e, desta vez, ele foi um pouco mais urgente em seu desejo. Jim ousou abraçar a cintura de Spock para torná-los mais próximos. Houve uma surpresa momentânea, Jim pôde sentir o coração de Spock batendo absurdamente rápido, logo abaixo das costelas e não no meio do peito como nos humanos. A respiração de Spock ficou mais acelerada e irregular, e foi nesse exato momento que Spock recuou.

― Spock? ― Jim tentou entender o que tinha feito de errado, mas ele ainda estava meio tonto com a sensação do beijo.

Spock se arrastou um pouco para trás. Para longe dos lábios de Jim. Para longe do alcance dos braços de Jim. Spock sussurrou alguma coisa em vulcano, Jim não conseguiu entender nem ouvir direito.

― O quê? ― Jim tentou mais uma vez. Quando Spock olhou para ele, Jim viu medo naqueles olhos castanhos. _Spock estava com medo dele?_ Será que ele tinha forçado Spock além do limite?

Quando Spock voltou a falar, seu padrão de fala estava alterado. Tinha uma rigidez forçada. Como se Spock estivesse se forçando ao máximo para manter o controle. Talvez estivesse.

― Isso está errado. Não devia ter acontecido. Eu não devia ter permitido.

Jim levou três batimentos cardíacos para conseguir dizer algo.

― Eu... desculpe, Spock. Eu não devia ter presumido que... ― Jim estendeu a mão para alcançar Spock, para confortá-lo, embora ele mesmo estivesse se sentindo magoado e miserável naquele momento. Mas o vulcano se levantou, afastando-se do tapete de meditação, e caminhou até a janela, onde permaneceu de costas para Jim. Spock estava tenso, seus braços caídos ao lado do corpo, retos e rígidos; as mão fechadas em punhos.

― Por favor, saia. Eu, eu preciso meditar.

― Você disse que ia me ensinar ― Jim tentou miseravelmente, sabendo que estava forçando a situação, sabendo que ele soara ridiculamente suplicante ao fazer uma declaração tão tola. Mas tudo o que ele não queria era deixar Spock agora. Deixar Spock afastá-lo. Não quando ele finalmente tinha revelado a Spock o que ele sentia.

― Não agora. Preciso meditar―disse Spock friamente, ainda sem se virar. E depois de um momento ele acrescentou: ― Sozinho.

Jim ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando para as costas de Spock. Sem acreditar no resultado dos eventos. Ele tinha imaginado essa possibilidade de rejeição previamente, várias e várias vezes, mas ele nunca imaginou que pudesse ocorrer de maneira tão cruelmente confusa. Jim ainda estava no chão, sentado sobre os pés, olhando para Spock como uma criança abandonada. Ele sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si.

Spock tinha correspondido aos seus beijos, não tinha?Ele parecia tão tranqüilo durante o beijo. Jim tinha certeza de ter sentido o calor e o carinho do vulcano. Naquele momento, Jim teve certeza de que Spock sentia o mesmo. Mas agora a dúvida começava a tomar conta dos pensamentos de Jim. O que ele percebeu, o que ele sentiu vindo de Spock, era mesmo de Spock ou apenas o que ele desejava sentir? Apenas fruto de sua imaginação e desejo?

Não. Spock tinha retribuído. Ele tinha! Estava indo tudo tão bem, então... o que dera errado? O que ele tinha feito de errado?

― Spock, me escute... ― Jim se levantou e foi até o vulcano, mas Spock o interrompeu.

― Por favor, eu peço que cesse sua tentativa de estabelecer contato comigo novamente. Aconselho que volte para o seu quarto. Está tarde. Você precisa de uma quantidade adequada de sono e eu preciso de meditação. Boa noite, Capitão.

Jim trincou os dente e fechou as mãos em punhos.

― Não sou mais seu capitão. ― disse Jim, e pela primeira vez, aquela frase não soou como algo triste, mas como uma ofensa. E Jim esperou que elas tivessem machucado Spock, nem que fosse apenas um pouquinho.

Jim se encolheu, odiando a si mesmo e a própria estupidez. Ele não estava mais apenas ferido, ele estava zangado. Jim se virou e saiu do quarto.

 

 

Vinte minutos.

Vinte minutos foi o tempo que Spock levou para finalmente se mover de onde ele estava. Ele caminhou de vagar e sentou-se em sua cama. Ele se sentia esgotado. Olhou para o tapete em que Jim estivera sentado e sentiu uma mistura de vergonha e culpa. Ele não deveria estar sentido isso.

Ele apoiou as mão ainda fechadas em punhos sobre os joelhos e foi afrouxando os dedos lentamente. Ele olhou para os cortes que suas unhas tinham feito nas palmas de suas mãos; o sangue verde escuro brotando da carne agredida. A ardência da dor não incomodava mais do que a vergonha que ele sentia.

Mesmo depois de vinte minutos que Jim tinha deixado o quarto, Spock ainda conseguia sentir sua presença esmagadora, suas emoções sufocantes. Como ele pôde deixar que isso acontecesse?

Ele nunca esteve tão perto de perder o controle completamente. Nunca esteve tão perto de se entregar completamente a uma emoção, a um desejo.

Como ele pôde fazer isso com Nyota? Como ele contaria isso a ela? Quanto sofrimento ele causaria a ela?

Um vulcano que não consegue controlar suas próprias emoções é um fracasso.

Por seu controle deficiente, por sua negligência para com os ensinamentos de Surak, por sua visível incapacidade de ser um vulcano completo, ele também tinha causado sofrimento a Jim. E era por isso que ele se sentia mais culpado.

Spock tentou limpar sua mente para meditar, mas ele ainda se sentia ligado a Jim. O humano estava agora no quarto no fim do corredor, mas Spock ainda podia sentir sua angústia e sua tristeza com a mesma intensidade com que sentiu sua alegria e paixão quando eles estavam se tocando.

Spock sabia que deveria ir até Jim e conversar com ele. Ele _desejava_ ir até ele. E esse era o problema.

Spock não se sentia em condições de estar na presença de Jim naquele momento. O que diria a ele?

Ele não conseguia se concentrar para meditar. E ele precisava meditar urgentemente. Ele precisava se afastar. Ele precisava estar mais longe de Jim Kirk.

Spock deixou a casa de Sarek e começou a andar até sair dos limites da casa. E continuou andando pelo deserto de Novo Vulcano, iluminado pela lua alienígena.

.

.

Sarek chegou de sua conferência em uma cidade vizinha logo pela manhã. O sol de Novo Vulcano tinha acabado de nascer. Ele entrou em sua casa e encontrou uma mulher humana na cozinha. Por um instante, sua memória lhe trouxe imagens ilógicas. Por um instante ele acreditou que fosse Amanda, sua amada e falecida esposa. Mas esta em sua cozinha não era Amanda, esta mulher humana era loira e tinha uns maneirismos muito parecidos com os de James Kirk.

― Suponho que a senhora seja Winona Kirk ―Sarek falou.

― Jesus! ― a mulher girou num sobressalto e pôs a mão sobre o peito. ― Sim, sou eu. O senhor deve ser o pai de Spock.

― Afirmativo. Peço desculpas, não pretendia assustá-la.

A mulher fez um aceno com a mão, possivelmente para significar que o susto não tinha importância, Sarek supôs.

― Os meninos disseram que o senhor chegaria pela manhã, não imaginei que fosse tão cedo. Tomei a liberdade de preparar o café, se não se importa.

― De modo algum. ― disse Sarek, se abstendo de dizer que não era um costume vulcano deixar que o convidado preparasse refeições, já que suas palavras foram inúteis com James Kirk, provavelmente não teriam qualquer efeito sobre a mãe do jovem.

―Obrigada por nos permitir passar a noite Embaixador Sarek. ― Winona Kirk agradecia enquanto preparava a mesa para o café da manhã. ― Prometo que não seremos um grande incômodo. Nosso transporte de volta para Terra parte no fim do dia.

― Você e seu sobrinho podem ficar o tempo que julgarem necessário, Comandante Kirk. É uma honra poder ajudar. Como sabe, seu filho fez mais pela comunidade vulcana do que jamais seremos capazes de recompensar.

Winona sorriu com orgulho.

― Sim, ele é um bom menino. A maior parte do tempo. Mas por favor, me chame apenas de Winona. Há anos que saí da Frota Estelar. Ninguém mais me chama de comandante.

― Mas não perdeu sua patente. Ainda merece ser tratada por ela.

Winona deu de ombros.

― Pode ser. Mas eu realmente prefiro apenas Winona.

― Como desejar, senhora Winona. ― Sarek assentiu.

James Kirk entrou na cozinha com uma postura um tanto diferente, quase cautelosa, Sarek notou. Ele cumprimentou a mãe e Sarek. Deu uma olhada disfarçada para a mesa e pela cozinha. Depois, voltou a olhar para o corredor, checando se mais alguém vinha atrás dele. Não havia ninguém. Kirk soltou um suspiro, mas Sarek não saberia dizer se de alívio ou de resignação.

― E Peter? ― Jim perguntou a mãe quando se juntou a mesa.

― Ainda dormindo. Não quis acordá-lo, pobrezinho. Ele estava tão cansado ontem.

Spock entrou na cozinha pela porta dos fundos. Sua vestimenta coberta de partículas de areia do deserto. Todos olharam para ele com surpresa.

― Onde esteve?―Sarek indagou.

― Estava meditando.― Spock respondeu um pouco mais rígido e fechado que o normal.

― No deserto?―Winona indagou, ela parecia surpresa e um pouco preocupada. ― Não é perigoso?

― É mais tranquilo. Livre de interferências... externas. Não há perigo, visto que em Novo Vulcano não há espécies carnívoras e caçadoras como o le-matya. Com licença, pai, Srª Kirk... ― Spock virou na direção de James Kirk, mas sem realmente olhar para ele. ― Jim. Vou trocar-me para o café.

Naquela manhã, Sarek percebeu uma mudança entre Spock e James Kirk. Eles não tinham se sentado lado a lado como vinham fazendo na última semana, sentaram-se em lados opostos da mesa e também não ficaram de frente um para o outro.  Sarek cogitou que talvez Kirk quisesse ficar perto da mãe, mas não era isso. Ou pelo menos não apenas isso.

Kirk e Spock estavam muito silenciosos e ainda não haviam trocado uma palavra além do “Bom Dia” tradicional dos humanos. E eles estavam claramente evitando estabelecer contato visual.

Como sempre, Sarek fingiu não notar.

Sarek olhou para o filho, hoje sentado muito mais próximo dele. Spock mantinha uma postura perfeitamente vulcana, seus escudos mentais fortemente estabelecidos. Sarek não conseguia perceber nada vindo de seu filho; nada além do bloqueio completo.

Spock tinha se trancado dentro de si mesmo. Tal fato não teria a menor relevância, se Sarek não soubesse que o filho tinha, nos últimos dias, adotado uma postura completamente diferente na presença de James Kirk.  Spock parecia confortável na presença de Kirk. Mas algo tinha mudado naquela manhã. Porque era óbvio que ambos pareciam completamente desconfortáveis na presença um do outro.

O que teria acontecido?

.

.

Logo depois do café, Spock se retirou para seu quarto com a desculpa de meditar... novamente. Duas horas depois, ele apareceu na sala dizendo que precisava sair para executar uma tarefa qualquer. Spock deu uma explicação bem longa e desnecessária que ninguém havia pedido sobre porque ele precisava sair. Para Jim tudo poderia ser resumido da seguinte maneira: _não quero olhar pra tua cara, estou caindo fora._

Jim não viu Spock pelo resto da manhã.

.

.

Depois do almoço, Jim estava organizando suas roupas quando escutou uma batida na porta.

― Entre.

Jim achou que fosse sua mãe ou Peter, mas era Spock. Jim ficou imediatamente constrangido.

Spock entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas sua atenção foi atraída para a atividade que Jim estava executando.

― O que você está fazendo?

― Minhas malas. ― Jim respondeu sem ânimo.

― Não entendo a necessidade de fazer as malas com tanta antecedência, visto que o nosso retorno está programado para daqui a três dias.

― O _seu retorno_ está. Decidi que vou voltar com minha mãe e Peter.

― Mas eles partem no final da tarde. ― disse Spock depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

― Eu sei.

― Você não precisa ir agora. O planejado seria permanecer por mais três dias.

Jim passou as mãos pelo rosto.

― Você realmente quer ter que ficar olhando para minha cara e fingir que não está me ignorando por mais três dias, Spock? ― Jim jogou as roupas dobradas dentro da mala. ― Só estou lhe poupando do trabalho.

― Você interpretou errado...

― O que eu interpretei errado? Seu comportamento ontem ou seu comportamento hoje? Eu diria que o seu comportamento hoje foi bem claro. Essa é a conversa mais longa que tivemos desde ontem Spock. Você passou o dia se esquivando de mim, e eu não te culpo. Eu não te culpo, ok? ― Jim parou, sua voz tinha saído um pouco trêmula no final. Ele respirou fundo. ― Não é a primeira vez que sou rejeitado. Então está tudo bem.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Não era a primeira vez que ele era rejeitado por um interesse romântico, mas era a primeira vez que aquilo realmente, realmente, doía.

― Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite. ― Spock disse quase timidamente.

― Não agora. Eu tenho que sair. Prometi a Selek que o visitaria antes de voltar para a Terra.

Spock ficou desconfortável ao ouvir o nome de Selek. Ele seguiu Jim para fora do quarto.

― Eu levo você. ― Spock disse em voz alta. Jim parou por um momento em frente à porta de entrada da sala.

― Não precisa. Eu chamei um hovertaxi.

Spock observou Jim sair, e só então notou a presença do menino humano sentado no sofá olhando para ele.

― Tio Jim está zangado com você? ― perguntou Peter.

― Afirmativo. ― Spock respondeu, corrigiu sua postura e tentou manter seu semblante livre de qualquer expressão.

― Você fez algo estúpido ou você disse algo estúpido? ― o menino indagou.

A questão pegou Spock de surpresa. Spock pensou um pouco e respondeu:

― Acredito que ambas as coisas.

― Nesse caso, acho que você vai ter que fazer um jantar de desculpas.

―Perdão?

― Um jantar de desculpas. ― Peter repetiu, mas como o vulcano ainda parecia confuso, ele tentou explicar o termo. ― Sempre que minha mãe ficava brava com meu pai, porque ele tinha feito ou dito algo muito, muito idiota, ele dizia que precisava fazer um jantar de desculpas. Porque não adiantaria apenas pedir desculpas, tinha que ser algo mais elaborado. Algo que provasse que ele estava arrependido. Era o que ele dizia.

―Ele preparava uma refeição para ela?

―Não. Papai era péssimo cozinheiro. Geralmente ele a levava a algum restaurante. Algum que ela gostava. ― Peter concluiu e pareceu se perder em pensamentos por um instante.

―Esse curso de ação tinha resultados positivos?

Peter olhou para o vulcano por um momento, analisando se tinha entendido a pergunta.

―Sim. Mamãe sempre voltava feliz e menos brava com o papai.

― Entendo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Peter acrescentou:

― Papai sempre diz... ― Peter vacilou por um momento e continuou com a voz embargada. ― Papai sempre _dizia_ que é normal os casais brigarem às vezes. E que se a outra pessoa é importante pra você, você tem que se esforçar para fazer as pazes.

Spock se moveu desconfortável.

― Acredito que você está sob a suposição errônea de que Jim e eu somos um casal, o que de fato não somos.

― Não? ― Peter pareceu surpreso e confuso. ― Eu vi o tio Jim entrar no seu quarto ontem à noite e eu supus que... ― Peter interrompeu sua fala, ele estava ficando rosa de vergonha e o próprio Spock tinha ficado um tanto verde nas maçãs do rosto. ― Eu não estava espionando, eu só me levantei para pegar água. Desculpe, senhor Spock.

― Desculpas são desnecessárias. Não houve nenhuma ofensa ― Spock ainda estava um tanto corado. ― Jim e eu somos apenas amigos.

― Acho que o conselho sobre fazer as pazes vale para amigos também.

A conversa morreu entre eles.

― Jim é muito importante para mim. ― Spock afirmou, não para Peter, mas para si mesmo.

E seguindo o sábio conselho do menino humano, Spock saiu em busca de Jim, decidido a consertar as coisas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.


	11. Reconciliação

 

― Você parece triste, Jim. Espero que não seja nada com seu sobrinho. ― Selek comentou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele tinha notado a mudança no humor de Jim assim que o humano apareceu em sua porta, mas esperou alguma conversa ser dita antes para, enfim, trazer esse fato para a conversa.

Jim suspirou, cansado. E colocou sua xícara de chá vazia sobre a mesa.

― Não. Peter está bem.

― Seu desânimo tem alguma relação com a razão pela qual você está voltando para a Terra três dias antes do que tinha planejado?

Jim olhou para o velho vulcano um pouco surpreso. Jim sorriu. Selek o conhecia, ou pelo menos parecia ter conhecido muito bem seu próprio Jim Kirk. 

Jim olhou para o vulcano a sua frente, a quem chamava de Selek, mas que ele sabia ser na verdade Spock. Ou melhor, uma versão mais velha do Spock, vindo de uma realidade alternativa.

 Uma realidade que Jim começava a desejar cada vez mais.

 Jim olhava para aquele rosto enrugado e conseguia enxergar o Spock jovem que um dia fora. Os olhos eram os mesmos. O mesmo tom de castanho que Jim se acostumara a ver nos olhos de seu próprio Spock. Ainda assim, o Spock a sua frente, Selek... Selek tinha algo que Jim jamais teria de seu próprio Spock; nem teria de Selek, pois já pertencia a outro Jim Kirk.

― Eu fiz algo que não devia ter feito. ― Jim falou devagar, observando se Selek demonstrava alguma reação de entendimento ou de descontentamento. ― Spock ficou... zangado. Ou eu estou zangado com ele, não sei. Bom... as coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas entre nós.

― Tenho certeza de que ele não está zangado com você.

― Como você poderia saber?

― Eu sou ele. ― Selek disse em um tom divertido. Jim sorriu.

― Verdade. Mas não exatamente ele. Ele é... diferente... em muitos aspectos.

― De fato. No entanto, o que estou tentando dizer é: meu Jim e eu tivemos várias discussões e desentendimentos ao longa de nossas vidas, mas jamais cheguei a ficar genuinamente zangado com ele. Imagino que para Spock não seja diferente.

― Seu Jim parece ter sido um cara legal, centrado, responsável e maduro. Consigo ver porque você o admirava tanto. Já eu... Eu posso ser um idiota irritante às vezes. Você provavelmente não aguentaria passar cinco anos preso comigo numa nave.

― Você parece ter uma visão meio idealizada do Jim Kirk que eu conheci.

Jim deu de ombros.

― Bem, você contribuiu para isso, meu velho. Sempre que você o menciona, tenho a impressão que ele era tudo o que eu não consigo ser. Tudo o que eu gostaria de ser.

― Você está errado, Jim. Você tem mais em comum com ele do que imagina. Meu Jim era menos rebelde e menos autodestrutivo do que você, mas isso não quer dizer que ele nunca colocou sua vida em risco desnecessariamente. Em caráter, pelo que percebi, vocês são iguais. Acredito que as maiores diferenças entre vocês seja a cor dos olhos, a altura e algumas experiências de vida. De resto, vocês são idênticos. Não cobre tanto de si mesmo. Você ainda é jovem, tem muito para aprender. Há tempo, Jim. Não fique ansioso se as coisas não estão como você gostaria agora. Há tempo. ― Selek fez uma pausa. ― Como você, o meu Jim temia a solidão.

Jim levantou os olhos, enormes de surpresa, brilhantes de emoção. Selek não precisou de uma confirmação falada para saber que ele estava certo; este Jim também temia a solidão. Este jovem James Kirk, assim como o James Kirk que ele conhecera, estava sempre rodeado, admirado e desejado por muitos, mas estava muito sozinho dentro de seu peito. Selek conseguia sentir a emoção e a mente de Jim o atraindo, mas ele não podia fazer nada para aliviar isso. Ele não estava ligado a este Jim. Ele não tinha esse direito.

Selek sabia que ele não seria o suficiente para sanar a solidão de Jim, assim como este Jim jamais poderia preencher o espaço que outro Jim ocupara na mente de Selek.

― Jim tinha uma personalidade forte. Poucas pessoas eram próximas o suficiente para conhecê-lo de verdade, então, a maioria ou o amava ou o odiava.

― Você o amava. ― Não era uma pergunta.

― Eu era próximo o suficiente para conhecê-lo de verdade.

― Quão próximo? ―a pergunta simplesmente saiu, e Jim começou a falar rápido e nervosamente. ― Quero dizer, você não precisa dizer se não quiser, mas também não precisa mentir. Eu sei que vocês tinham uma coisa.

Selek o olhou por um momento, profundamente.

― Dizer que “tínhamos uma coisa” é colocar em termos muito simples. Contudo, como você sabe?

― Pela forma como você fala dele. Pela forma como você olha pra mim. Com profundo carinho, amor e saudade. ― Jim se interrompeu e, num tom mais baixo e envergonhado ele admitiu: ― é a forma como eu gostaria que Spock olhasse para mim.

Depois de dizer isso, Jim não teve mais coragem de levantar os olhos para Selek. Por que ele estava dizendo essas coisas para Selek? Isso só faria Selek triste. Talvez Jim só queria que pelo menos um Spock mostrasse que o amava, mesmo que não fosse exatamente o Spock que ele tinha em mente. E Jim se sentiu mal por parecer tão egoísta.

― Jim? ― Jim assustou-se quando sentiu a mão do vulcano segurando a sua. Jim imaginou que Selek estava fazendo um de seus truques vulcanos, pois ele imediatamente começou a sentir sua pulsação desacelerar e sua mente mergulhar em clareza e tranqüilidade. Jim ergueu os olhos para encontrar os olhos de Selek. Os olhos de Spock. ― Dê tempo a Spock, Jim. Seja paciente com ele, como meu Jim foi comigo.

― Vocês foram casados? Vocês foram felizes? Você e seu Jim? ― Jim disparou a perguntar.

Selek retirou a mão do contato com Jim, não suportando a intensidade da dor e demais emoções que emanavam do jovem homem.

― Receio que seja melhor que eu não lhe forneça mais nenhuma informação sobre James e eu, Jim. Se as coisas não acontecerem para você como aconteceram para mim, isso só o faria infeliz.

Jim deu um pequeno e triste sorriso.

― Não precisa dizer. Eu já tenho minhas respostas.

.

.

Jim se surpreendeu ao ver Spock esperando na frente da casa de Selek. O vulcano estava encostado em um hovercarro, mas pôs-se em uma postura perfeita e rígida quando viu Jim se aproximar.

― O que você está fazendo aqui, Spock? ― Jim indagou sem energia.

― Vim buscá-lo.

― Eu disse que pegaria um táxi.

― O que já não é necessário, visto que estou aqui e posso levá-lo.

Spock não esperou Jim dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele deu a volta no hovercarro e abriu a porta do passageiro para Jim.

Jim suspira. Ele não quer discutir. 

Não havia razão para ele estar zangado com Spock, ele pensou. Por outro lado, Spock tinha todo o direito de estar bem chateado. Mas ainda assim, aqui estava o vulcano, tentando construir uma ponte entre eles. Jim resolveu tomar essa atitude como uma prova da humildade e da diplomacia de Spock e não um sinal de esperança. 

_“Jim. Seja paciente com ele, como meu Jim foi comigo_.”

Jim não tinha certeza se um sinal de esperança era algo realmente bom ou doloroso. 

Spock tinha retribuído aquele beijo por um momento. Isso poderia significar que Spock gostava dele, poderia significar nada além de resposta biológica. Agora, Jim tinha certeza que Spock-Selek era apaixonado por seu Jim Kirk, mas isso não era garantia de que o Spock desta dimensão amaria Jim da mesma forma. Afinal, este Spock estava com Uhura por anos. 

_“Seja paciente com ele.”_

Jim tomou o banco do passageiro e ficou quieto.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, Spock finalmente falou.

― Eu voltarei com você para a Terra.

Jim olhou para Spock, surpreso. Ele não conseguia entender.

― Você não precisa voltar agora, Spock.

― Nem você, Jim. ― Spock respondeu em um tom quase acusador.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram por alguns segundos, e Jim sentiu aquele calor dentro do peito, uma sensação de reconhecimento e familiaridade. Aquela velha rivalidade Primeiro Oficial e Capitão de quando eles discordavam em alguma coisa. Jim sorriu, ainda que minimamente.

― Você é um homem teimoso, senhor Spock.

Spock relaxou os ombros.

― Você já me disse isso algumas vezes. ― o tom de Spock era mais leve agora. Jim podia reconhecer a diversão naqueles olhos castanhos. Spock voltou sua atenção para a estrada.

Jim suspirou. Ele sentia seu peito apertado.

 Jim pediu que Spock estacionasse o carro. O vulcano olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida, Jim podia ver que Spock estava preocupado e intrigado. Jim se perguntou quando exatamente ele começou a perceber e a diferenciar as micro expressões de Spock.

Spock não entendeu o que Jim pretendia, mas atendeu ao pedido. Quando Spock estacionou no acostamento, Jim abriu a porta e saiu do veículo. Ele imediatamente sentiu o calor abrasador do deserto. Jim virou-se para encarar Spock, que estava parado do outro lado do carro, olhando-o com cautela.

― Spock, Eu... me desculpe. Eu estraguei tudo.

― O que exatamente você estragou, Jim?

― Nossa amizade. Eu não planejei aquilo, ok? Beijar você. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu só queria te dizer o que eu sentia por você, mas então... Eu não pensei em você, não pensei na Uhura, eu não pensei em nada além da vontade de... ― Jim olhou para Spock e viu que o vulcano estava voltando a ficar tenso. ― Eu sinto muito. Eu me excedi. 

Spock ficou olhando para o teto do carro entre eles. Ele estava tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer.

― Você não... se excedeu. A minha curiosidade e falta de controle teve sua parcela de culpa. 

Spock fez uma pausa. Ele parecia estar criando coragem para dizer mais. Jim esperou.

― Quando você se aproximou de mim, eu sabia que você iria me beijar da forma humana. Você me deu tempo para recuar, mas eu não o fiz. Eu... quis saber como seria... a sensação. Eu cedi à minha curiosidade. Você prosseguiu porque eu deixei. As emoções foram muito... Eu perdi o controle. Não foi sua culpa. 

Jim ficou olhando para Spock com olhos arregalados. Seu coração martelava no peito. Spock continuou:

― Além disso... Eu estou em um relacionamento com Uhura. Eu tenho muito respeito por ela. Quando me dei conta de que o que eu estava fazendo era errado e a magoaria, eu não pude continuar. Por mais que eu... 

Jim sentiu sua garganta apertar e arder. Sua respiração queimava. Spock estava um tanto verde, e Jim suspeitou que o vulcano não fosse dizer mais nada.

― Eu sinto muito por fazer você passar por isso.

― Também peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento posterior. Eu fui... grosseiro e insensível, eu vejo agora. Mas espero que você fique e conceda a nós dois a oportunidade de consertar isso.

― Você realmente quer que eu fique? Não está zangado? ― Jim olhou para o horizonte vermelho alaranjado ao fazer a pergunta. ― Eu não quero deixar você desconfortável.

― Eu não estou zangado com você, Jim. E o meu convite para você se estende por mais três dias, tempo que eu gostaria de compartilhar com você. Eu ficaria grato se você decidisse ficar. Mas se você realmente quiser voltar, para estar com sua mãe e seu sobrinho, eu entendendo perfeitamente. Mas se você não quer ficar porque eu não pude retribuir...

― Não, Spock! Não é isso. Eu só não quero fazer você se sentir mal por causa do que eu fiz. Eu... Eu quero ficar com você. Você é meu amigo, Spock. Acima de tudo, você é meu amigo. Eu não quero que isso mude. Isso, não.

Jim sentiu-se tonto e nauseado. Respirar estava cada fez mais difícil. Seu peito parecia estar sendo pressionado por uma força invisível.

― Algum problema? ― Jim ouviu Spock perguntar.

― Estou um pouco tonto.

Spock deu a volta no carro rapidamente e segurou Jim pelo braço, ajudando-o a manter-se em pé e levando-o de volta para dentro do carro. Spock colocou os dedos sobre o pulso de Jim.

― Quando foi a última vez que tomou o composto Tri-Ox que o Dr. McCoy lhe deu?

Jim fez uma careta.

― Antes de irmos buscar Peter.

― Jim. ― Spock conseguiu falar numa mistura perfeita de piedade e repreensão.

― Estou com... dificuldade... para respirar.

― Você está sofrendo os efeitos da pressão atmosférica de Novo Vulcano, tente ficar calmo.

―... Spock, eu não...

― Jim, abstenha-se de falar. ― Spock aconselhou, mas Jim já tinha perdido a consciência.

.

.

― Não se preocupe. Ele ficará bem assim que o remédio começar a fazer efeito. Em uma hora ele estará liberado.

Spock teria suspirado de alívio se ele não estivesse em um hospital e rodeado por médicos e enfermeiros vulcanos, que veriam tal ato como um comportamento humano.

― Posso ficar com ele? ― Spock indagou, e a enfermeira vulcana o olhou como se não tivesse entendido. Ela não via lógica em ficar ao lado de um paciente que não precisava de assistência.

― Não há necessidade. Mas me disseram que pacientes humanos costumam preferir companhia quando em hospitais. Você tem permissão. 

A enfermeira se afastou para atender outro paciente e Spock seguiu para o lado da maca de Jim. A visão de Jim deitado ali trazia lembranças ruins a Spock. O humano já estava acordado e sorriu ao ver Spock se aproximar.

― Por favor, me diga que você não contou a minha mãe que estou aqui. ― então Jim olhou para Spock, assustado. ― Você não contou ao Bones, contou?

― Certamente que não.

― Graças! Oh, ele me encheria os ouvidos pelo resto da missão.

― Ele também me repreenderia, e com razão. Ele exigiu que eu cuidasse de sua saúde aqui e eu, obviamente, falhei.

― Bobagem, não foi sua culpa. Eu não sou uma criança.

― Começo a ter dúvidas. ― Spock falou, não havia tom de brincadeira. Apenas uma ameaçadora frieza vulcana. ― Você foi irresponsável, Jim. Negligenciou a sua saúde. Poderia ter morrido.

― Não foi nada. Eu só desmaiei. Já estou bem. E eu estava com outras coisas mais preocupantes na cabeça para me lembrar dos malditos hyposprays.

Jim viu Spock apertar os punhos e corrigir sua postura. O assunto delicado foi trazido à tona de maneira não muito agradável. Justo quando eles estavam tentando consertar as coisas.

― Me desculpe. ― Jim falou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos até a enfermeira sair.

― Como poderei me concentrar em minhas próprias missões, se do outro lado do espaço você estará constantemente colocando a sua vida em risco? ― Spock perguntou. Jim sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente.

― Outro Primeiro Oficial terá que se preocupar com a minha falta de autopreservação, você poderá ficar tranquilo.

― Estou incerto disso.

― Provavelmente. Ninguém cuidaria de mim como você.

Spock abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se refreou. Então...

― De fato. Você ainda terá o doutor McCoy.

Jim riu.

― Verdade. Ele tentará me manter na linha. Mas nunca será o mesmo sem você.

― Devo lembrá-lo que sua mãe e sobrinho deixarão o planeta em aproximadamente três horas. ― Spock mudou o tema da conversa inesperadamente.

― Verdade.

― Sua resposta então?

Jim piscou, confuso, sem saber a que Spock se referia. Então ele chegou a compreensão, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram na estrada.

― Eu vou ficar.

.

.

Eles já tinham chegado à casa de Sarek quando Spock perguntou antes que Jim saísse do carro.

― Jim?

― Sim, Spock?

― Você gostaria de jantar?

― Jantar? Você diz... sair pra jantar?

― Foi o que eu disse.

― Tipo... nós dois? Você e eu?

Spock piscou, confuso com a redundância ilógica.

― Exato.

Jim pensou por um momento. Ele não sabia o que aquele pedido de Spock significava, mas Jim se recusou a criar expectativas ou esperanças. Ele simplesmente aceitou o que lhe era oferecido.

― É claro, Spock. Eu adoraria.

Jim abriu um enorme sorriso e saiu do veículo.

Spock sentiu seu coração bater de um jeito que não deveria.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momentos fofos no próximo capítulo.  
> Selek dá uma ajudinha.  
> Sarek fica seriamente preocupado.


	12. Inadequado

― Pena que o senhor não vai voltar para a Terra com a gente, tio Jim? ― disse Peter. Jim e Spock tinham acompanhado Peter e Winona até a plataforma de embarque para se despedirem.

― Sinto muito garoto. ― Jim bagunçou os cabelos do sobrinho. Depois, Jim indicou Spock com um movimento da cabeça. ― Eu já tinha prometido ao senhor Spock que ficaria por mais três dias aqui em Novo Vulcano. Mas não se preocupe, quando eu voltar à Terra farei uma visita a vocês. Eu prometo.

O menino olhou do tio para o Vulcano e deu um enorme sorriso.

― Que bom que você e o senhor Spock fizeram as pazes.

Jim olhou para o sobrinho, intrigado.

― Quem disse que a gente tinha brigado?                                                

― Vocês pareciam estar discutindo hoje mais cedo. E você bateu a porta quando saiu.

Jim franziu a testa repreendendo a si mesmo e se sentindo envergonhado. Ele pôde perceber que Spock, ao seu lado, acabara de ficar mais rígido que o normal.

Jim agradeceu por ter sido Peter e não Sarek a presenciar aquela demonstração de fúria ilógica humana de Jim Kirk. Jim imaginava que ele ainda não tinha conseguido passar uma boa impressão a Sarek. E querer dar uma boa impressão a Sarek não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Sarek ser o pai do Spock. Talvez um pouco.

― Posso falar a sós com você um segundo, Jim? ― Winona perguntou.

― Claro.

Winona e Jim tomaram uma certa distância de Spock e Peter. Jim viu Peter tentar puxar assunto com Spock, e ficou se perguntando se Spock lidava bem com crianças ou se Spock era tão péssimo com crianças quando ele era.

― Tudo bem em você ficar? Tem certeza? ― Winona indagou, mantendo a voz baixa.

― Claro. Por que a pergunta?

― Me diz você. Hoje pela manhã você estava arrumando as malas dizendo que precisava voltar o quanto antes e depois muda de ideia. Tudo bem mesmo, Jimmy? Se você estiver com problemas...

― Não se preocupe com o que Peter disse. Spock e eu estamos bem. Foi só um mal-entendido e eu sou meio exagerado, você sabe.

Winona concordou. Ela seguiu o olhar do filho e viu Spock conversando com Peter. Winona sorriu para se mesma e relaxou. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de trás do jeans.

― Spock parece ser uma boa pessoa. ― Ela disse.

― Ele é. ― Jim respondeu sem desviar os olhos do vulcano.

― Então... Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

― Desde- O quê?! ― Jim virou para Winona surpreso. ― Não! Não é assim. Somos apenas amigos. Ele e eu. Grandes amigos. E eu curto mais mulheres, fêmeas, você sabe. E ele, bem, eu não tenho certeza. Mas acho que ele só curte mulheres. Ou melhor... E ele tem uma namorada incrível. E eles já estão juntos, tipo, desde que os conheço. E ele gosta dela. Muito. Então... sem chance.

― Entendi. Você gosta dele, mas ele já está comprometido.

Jim abriu a boca para negar, mas desistiu.

― Está tão na cara?

― Você não tira os olhos dele quando estão no mesmo ambiente. E isso é quase o tempo todo, Jimmy querido.

― Surpresa?

Winona deu de ombros.

― Um pouco. Ele certamente é bem diferente das garotas com quem você costumava sair.

― Sim, ele é.

― Você não se gabava de ser um conquistador? Por que não o conquista? Você nunca desistiu de alguém depois de decidir que o queria.

― É diferente com Spock. E esqueceu a parte da namorada? Eu não vou roubar ele da namorada. ― A ideia, embora tentadora, parecia horrível. Além disso, Uhura também era sua amiga. Jim gostava dela e não a magoaria. Nem queria fazer com que Spock a magoasse. ―  Eu já fiz uma idiotice essa semana e quase estraguei tudo.

― Você falou de seus sentimentos pra ele.

― Sim. E ele meio que disse “vamos ser apenas amigos”.

― Posso estar enganada, afinal não conheço ele há muito tempo para ter certeza, mas acho que ele também gosta de você.

― Não o suficiente para me escolher. ― Jim falou com tristeza. Ele voltou a olhar para Spock e percebeu que Spock também estava olhando para ele.

― Vulcanos são muito fiéis a seus relacionamentos, pelo que li sobre a espécie. Quando escolhem um parceiro é para o resto da vida. Se ele ainda não está ligado a esta moça, então ainda há esperança para você. Se como você diz, eles estão juntos há tanto tempo, é estranho eles não terem feito a ligação ainda.  Ele pode estar com dúvidas.

― Ou eles só estão levando as coisas lentamente. Acredite em mim, eu acho que Spock é do tipo que leva as coisas lentamente. E ele nunca trocaria a Uhura por mim. E eu não o culpo. Que motivos eu dei para ele acreditar que eu poderia manter um relacionamento estável e duradouro?

Winona olhou para Jim com surpresa e admiração. Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia o filho usar as palavras relacionamento, estável e duradouro numa mesma frase e não era em tom de piada ou indiferença. Ela via a sinceridade, a paixão e a tristeza nos olhos de Jim.

Ela realmente ficara muito tempo sem contato com Jim. Seu garoto rebelde era agora um homem.

― Você realmente gosta dele.

― Isso não importa.

― É claro que importa. Jim, se você realmente o ama...

― Fale mais baixo ele pode nos escutar.

― ... você tem que lutar por ele.

― Você não ouviu o que eu disse antes?

― E daí? Se há a mínima chance de que ele retribua o seu sentimento, porque não tentar?

― Eu já tentei e levei um fora.

― Tente outra vez.

― Será que eu preciso lembrar do fator “ele tem namorada” outra vez? Não há outra chance para mim aqui, porque nunca houve uma. Eu já fui derrotado.

― O Jim Kirk que conheci nunca acreditou em cenários de não-vitória. ― Jim ficou em silencio. Winona se aproximou e segurou o rosto do filho. ― Se aquele rapaz realmente é importante para você, vá atrás dele. Não desista da sua felicidade, Jimmy.

Winona beijou Jim na testa e voltou para onde Peter e Spock estavam.

.

.

Alguns minutos depois, a nave de transporte com Winona e Peter partiu de Novo Vulcano com destino à Terra. Spock e Jim estavam voltando para a casa de Sarek, mas Jim tinha permanecido muito quieto.

― Está tudo bem, Jim? ― Spock indagou.

― Sim.

― Você teve uma discussão com sua mãe?

― Não. Ela só estava me dando um conselho. Mas eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia, por mais que pareça ser.

― Entendo. ― Spock disse, mas Jim duvidava que Spock realmente entendesse sobre o que Jim estava falando. ― Gostaria de fazer alguma coisa quando chegarmos, Jim?

― Xadrez?

― Eu pensei em te ensinar a meditar. Eu tinha prometido.

― Tem certeza? Da ultima vez não deu muito certo.

Jim mordeu a língua. Por que diabos ele tinha que trazer aquele assunto à tona novamente. Spock estava se esforçando para não tocar no assunto daquela noite desastrosa, mas Jim não conseguia fazer nada certo.

― De fato. Você pretende me beijar novamente?

Jim olhou para Spock com surpresa. Jim podia ver aquele sorriso escondido no canto dos lábios de Spock. Jim relaxou e sorriu.

― Eu quero, mas não vou.

― Então não há problemas, eu suponho.

.

.

― Você precisa realmente meditar todos os dias.

Os dois estavam sobre seus tapetes de meditação, desta vez no jardim da casa. Jim achou que quartos fechados fora da vista de todos não seria uma boa ideia. Spock tinha concordado.

― Eu não morreria se parasse de meditar, se é o que você está perguntando. Um vulcano pode ficar dias, meses sem meditar, mas logo essa abstinência cobraria seu preço. Sem a meditação constante é muito mais difícil manter o controle sobre nossas emoções. O controle da mente, das emoções e do corpo por meio da meditação e dos ensinamentos de Surak, permitiu ao meu povo se libertar da selvageria e da violência que dominava nossos antepassados.

― Então se você ficasse um bom tempo sem meditar, você viraria um tipo de brutamontes?

Spock levantou uma sobrancelha.

― Isso seria difícil, visto que dispensei anos para aprender autocontrole com ou sem a meditação. No entanto, eu ficaria muito mais emocional e, consequentemente, a probabilidade de eu perder o controle em uma situação de estresse seria bem maior. Isso não seria muito agradável.

― Sim. Meu pescoço ainda lembra da força que um Vulcano furioso pode ter.

Spock olhou para a mão de Jim quando o humano tocou o próprio pescoço.

― E eu novamente peço perdão por isso.

― Não precisa, nós já concordamos que eu fiz por merecer.

― Eu não lembro de ter concordado com isso. Visto que meu comportamento foi completamente reprovável, é lógico que eu também seja responsabilizado...

― Spock! Tudo bem. Não vamos lembrar disso. Ok?

― Entendido.

― Então, vamos começar essa coisa de meditação. Temos que fazer algum tipo de mantra?

― Você está confundido com práticas de meditação terráqueas.

― Desculpe.

Spock mostrou a Jim as posições das mãos e a postura correta. Acendeu o incenso, que Jim achou que tinha um cheiro estranho, mas não um estranho ruim. Mas Jim não conseguia se concentrar. A única maneira que Jim conseguia ficar horas parado sem fazer nada, seria se ele tivesse um bom livro em mãos, o que não era a situação agora. Logo Jim abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para Spock meditar.

― Se você continuar com os olhos abertos será bem mais difícil conseguir meditar, Jim.

― Como você sabe que estou com os olhos abertos?

Spock arqueou a sobrancelha antes de abrir os próprios olhos.

― Mesmo em meditação profunda, eu não perco a noção do que acontece ao meu redor. Por uma questão de segurança e autopreservação, minha mente se torna mais sensível a estímulos externos.

― Assim ninguém pode te pegar de surpresa enquanto você medita. Legal!

― De fato. Por essa capacidade, sou capaz de perceber que sua mente continua em atividade frenética.

― Consegue sentir minha mente mesmo sem me tocar?

― Em alguns momentos, sim.

― Desculpe, não consigo fazer isso. Não sozinho. Você não poderia só... ― Jim apontou para a própria cabeça.

― Induzir sua mente a um estado de meditação?

― Meio que me mostrar o caminho, na prática. Sim.

Spock parecia um pouco hesitante.

― Tudo bem se você não quiser. Eu me viro sozinho. ― Dizendo isso, Jim corrigiu a postura e voltou a fechar os olhos. Spock ficou o observando.

Jim ouviu uma movimentação e abriu os olhos pensando que Spock estava se levantando. Mas Spock estava apenas se aproximando dele.

― Com licença ― Spock pediu ao aproximar a mão do rosto de Kirk. Jim assentiu. ― Minha mente para sua mente...

― Nossas mentes em uma só. ― Jim completou, para a surpresa de Spock. Spock fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente fluir. Logo ele podia sentir a sensação agradável de se sentir envolvido pela presenta de Jim.

_Isso é incrível!_ Pensou Jim.

_De fato._ Spock concordou.

_Você parece preocupado, Spock. Quer desfazer a fusão? Eu sei que eu pedi, mas não precisa continuar se for incômodo para você._

_Não é um incômodo. E eu não quero desfazer a fusão._

_Mas você está preocupado, eu posso sentir._

Inconscientemente, Jim acabou tranquilizando a mente de Spock. Spock sabia que Jim nem imaginava que podia fazer isso.

_Jim, nossas mentes se fundem com tanta facilidade porque nossas mentes não compatíveis. Você sente uma sensação agradável quando nos unimos, porque temos uma ligação._

_Uma... ligação?_

_Um elo de amizade._

_Isso é uma coisa boa, não é?_

_De fato._ Spock respondeu. E sentiu a felicidade de Jim fluir por seu corpo.

_Então, me mostra como relaxar a mente._

_Vai ser um pouco complicado, sua mente é muito... dinâmica._

_Isso é ruim?_

_Na verdade, eu acho admirável._

E novamente os sentimentos de Kirk dominavam a mente de Spock. E Spock sentiu que podia se viciar nisso.

Enquanto os dois se concentravam na mistura de mentes, nenhum deles notou a chegada de Sarek. Sarek os viu, e decidiu deixá-los sozinhos.

.

.

No dia seguinte, Jim recebeu um pacote. Havia um bilhete de Selek.

 

_Querido Jim,_

_Fico feliz em saber que você vai ficar mais alguns dias em Novo Vulcano e que você conseguiu fazer as pazes com meu eu mais jovem. Quero dizer a você para não se sentir obrigado a me fazer mais visitas. Embora eu aprecie sua companhia, recomendo veementemente que gaste esses últimos dias com Spock. O seu Spock. Espero que o presente lhe agrade e que o use enquanto ainda estiver aqui._

_Vida Longa e Próspera, Jim._

_Sempre seu amigo,_

_Spock/Selek_

 

_Obs.: quero lembra-lo que não é um costume Vulcano aceitar de volta o que foi dado como presente, portanto, nem pense em devolvê-lo._

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Jim abriu o pacote e encontrou uma roupa tradicional vulcana, dessas cheias de camadas e compridas até os pés. Mas o tecido era leve e fresco. Tinha um tom de cinza claro e desenhos geométricos em um azul acetinado. Era uma peça muito bonita. E também parecia ser muito cara.

Jim se imaginou usando aquela roupa no jantar. Spock ficaria surpreso.

Inferno, e por que não?

Ele começou a se trocar.

.

.

.

.

― Spock, podemos conversar por um instante? ― Sarek solicitou. Spock seguiu o pai até o escritório. Sarek apontou a cadeira em frente a mesa, o que deu a Spock um flash de lembrança da sua infância, quando Sarek queria o corrigir sobre alguma coisa. ― Onde está o senhor Kirk?

― Em seus aposentos no momento. Esta conversa é sobre ele?

― Não exatamente.

Sarek ficou em silêncio. Ele não olhava para Spock, mas para uma foto de Amanda sobre a mesa. Spock fez o melhor que pôde para manter todos os seus escudos mentais e permanecer equilibrado, sem deixar transparecer qualquer ansiedade.

― Desde a morte de sua mãe, tenho tentado ser mais compreensivo com suas tendências pouco vulcanas em respeito à sua natureza mista.

― Tendências pouco vulcanas? ― Spock repetiu as palavras lentamente. ― A que exatamente o senhor se refere?

― Não é um costume vulcano se relacionar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, embora para muitos humanos essa seja uma prática considerada aceitável. Entendo que você passou muito tempo entre os humanos, mas isso não é razão para abandonar nossos costumes.

― De que duas pessoas o senhor fala?

― Seu relacionamento com James Kirk e senhorita Uhura. Senhorita Uhura aprova seu relacionamento com kirk ou você encerrou seu relacionamento com ela e não me informou? Ou você está, como os humanos dizem, trapaceando?

Spock não conseguiu se conter, ele cerrou os dentes, irritado com as insinuações do pai.

― Jim é meu amigo. Não estou em uma relação romântica com ele.

― Mas ele possui sentimentos românticos por você.

Spock se perguntou como Sarek podia saber daquilo? A menos que...

― Você invadiu a privacidade mental dele?

― Não foi preciso, nem foi minha intenção. As emoções emanam dele. Ele não tem qualquer controle sobre elas.

O tom de Sarek era frio e controlado.

― Ele está passando por um período complicado. É compreensível sua falta de controle emocional. Além disso, ele não é vulcano.

― Então admite ter conhecimento dos sentimentos dele por você?

― Ele os revelou a mim. No entanto, os sentimentos que ele possa ter, são dele e apenas dele. Independem dos meus próprios sentimentos. Eu não tenho o encorajado nesse sentido.

― Não é o que parece, Spock.  Ontem presenciei vocês compartilhando uma fusão mental. ― Você é adulto, Spock. Acredito que não preciso lembrá-lo dos riscos de se estabelecer fusões frequentes com alguém que não é seu bondmate. Ainda mais sendo você um não vinculado.

Spock desviou o olhar. Sentiu o coração acelerar em seu lado. Se Sarek soubesse da ligação com Jim.

― No passado, por insistência de sua mãe, eu concordei com sua decisão em quebrar seu vínculo com T’Pring. Mas agora os tempos são outros e o futuro de nossa espécie é incerto. Você já tem 33 anos, Spock, logo ― Sarek fez uma pausa, depois continuou um tanto constrangido. ― Logo o seu primeiro pon farr vai acontecer.

― Eu não quero falar sobre isso. ― Spock disse firmemente. Seu rosto se colorindo de verde.

― Nem eu, mas é necessário. Queira você ou não, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai acontecer. E você ainda não realizou um vínculo pré-marital. Isso é preocupante.

― Pode não acontecer, devido a minha natureza mista, como o senhor bem lembrou. No entanto, se ocorrer antes que eu esteja vinculado a alguém, eu poderei controlar com meditação. Tenho me aprimorado muito nesse campo.

― Não seja tolo. Não se pode controlar um pon farr apenas com meditação.

― Existem aqueles que conseguem.

― Sim, mestres do Templo de Gol, que passaram pela disciplina do Kolinahr.  Você não se submeteu ao Kolinahr, Spock. Quando seu pon farr vier, se você ainda não tiver um bondmate, sua vida estará em risco.

Spock ficou em silêncio.

― Por que ainda não solicitou uma ligação pré-marital com Senhorita Uhura? Apenas por precaução. Vocês só precisariam oficializar o casamento quando seu tempo chegasse.

― Não posso exigir tal coisa dela.

― Mas não foi ela quem você escolheu como companheira?

― O senhor não entende.

― Realmente, não compreendo sua lógica. ― Sarek levantou-se e se afastou um pouco da mesa. ― T’Pring está entre os sobreviventes da colônia, e sei que ela ainda não foi vinculada. Vocês já compartilharam um laço marital por anos no passado. Se eu falar com ela...

― Não vou me vincular a T’Pring novamente.

― Se não quer uma mulher vulcana, então case-se com a fêmea humana. É preferível ela a um macho humano. James Kirk não é adequado para você.

― Por que não? ― Perguntou Spock. Ele não conseguiu esconder o tom de desafio em sua voz. Sarek estreitou os olhos para o filho.

― Senhorita Uhura é disciplinada e lógica. Ela é quase fluente na língua vulcana e exímia estudiosa e conhecedora da nossa cultura. Ela é equilibrada, centrada e tem um excelente controle emocional. Além de poder lhe prover filhos e dar continuidade ao nosso povo, ao sangue de nossa família. Ela é uma companheira altamente adequada para você. James Kirk não possui nenhuma dessas características. É uma escolha lógica e não muito difícil.

Spock ficou em silêncio encarando o pai. Sarek podia ver a intensidade e a rebeldia nos olhos do filho. Por fim, Spock disse:

― Você não o conhece.

― Spock, está me dizendo que você prefere o sr. Kirk?

― Eu... ― Spock parou e pensou. Ele apertou as mãos em punhos. Mas por fim, ele respondeu: ― Eu amo Uhura.

Sarek ficou avaliando o filho.

Spock olhou para o pai uma última vez e se levantou, deixando claro que não pretendia continuar aquela conversa.

Spock saiu do escritório e ficou paralisado quando viu Jim. Sarek parou logo atrás do filho, olhando para o humano em pé no meio da sala. O humano parecia um pouco nervoso e constrangido.

 

Percebendo o espanto dos dois vulcanos, Jim conferiu sua roupa para ver se nada estava colocado errado ou se ele tinha derramado pasta de dente no colarinho.

― O quê? Não me digam que é uma roupa inapropriada para um jantar ou que eu estou quebrando alguma regra de vestimenta vulcana?

― Não, Jim. ― Spock o tranquilizou. ― Está perfeitamente apropriado. Você está...

Jim sorriu percebendo a falta de palavras de Spock.

― Bonito?

― Sim.

― É uma bela vestimenta, James. ― Sarek disse e percebeu que James lançou um olhar hesitante para ele.

― Obrigado. Foi um presente do Selek.

Sarek pareceu surpreso. Spock lançou um olhar estranho para o pai e foi em direção a Jim.

― Você já pode ir, Jim?

― Ah, sim. Vamos. Boa noite senhor Sarek.

Sarek notou que James parecia não ter o mesmo tom alegre na voz. E Spock tampouco se despediu.

Havia um clima estranho entre Spock e o pai, definitivamente. Mas Jim achou melhor não tocar no assunto.

― Tudo bem? ― Jim segurou o braço de Spock. Jim sentiu o Vulcano relaxar um pouco sob seu toque.

― É claro, Jim.

.

.

Jim percebeu a distância de Spock durante toda a viagem até o restaurante e durante o início do jantar. Spock tinha tido o cuidado de escolher um restaurante que servia refeições de outros planetas, e não apenas comida vulcana. O que significava que Jim podia pedir um prato com carne.

Mas Spock continuava quieto e se limitando a respostas monossilábicas durante as tentativas de conversas. Então Jim resolveu usar outra tática: sua impertinência.

― Então... Apenas para questão de esclarecimento. Este é um jantar entre amigos ou algum tipo de, não sei, jantar romântico? ― Spock olhou para Jim com uma inegável expressão de surpresa, talvez até medo. ― Eu só estava apenas brincando. Fique tranquilo.

― Eu pretendia que fosse um jantar de desculpas.

― Desculpas?

― Sim. Minhas desculpas. Por minha falta de tato no outro dia.

― Então... não sei se você sabe, mas... jantares de desculpa costumam ser um tipo de encontro entre casais.

― Eu devia ter presumido isso. A pessoa que me aconselhou sobre o jantar estava sob uma ideia equivocada com respeito a nossa relação.

Spock começava a notar a quantidade de pessoas que tinham uma ideia equivoca sobre sua relação com Jim. Talvez Sarek tivesse um pouco de razão em se preocupar.

― Quem te aconselhou?

― Seu sobrinho.

― Peter?!

― Ele estava usando seus próprios pais como referência para desentendimento e reconciliação.

― Então ele achou que estávamos _juntos?_

―Eu corrigi seu erro.

― É claro que sim.

― Peço perdão, não me ocorreu que seria uma ideia inadequada.

― Não. Eu, eu realmente fiquei feliz por você ter me convidado. E podemos considerar este um jantar entre amigos, não podemos?

― Certamente. Mas, qual seria exatamente a diferença entre um jantar entre amigos e um jantar romântico?

― Bem, você deve saber, certo? Com um amigo o objetivo é conversar sobre coisas em comum, passar um tempo divertido juntos. O jantar romântico é basicamente a mesma coisa, mas o objetivo final é conhecer melhor a outra pessoa e trocar alguns gestos de carinho. Você já saiu para jantar com a Uhura, certo? Você deve saber.

― De fato. Mas em meus jantares compartilhados com Nyota, jamais iniciamos contato físico em público. Não é a maneira vulcana.

― Mas vocês já se beijaram em público que eu sei.

― De fato. Mas dificilmente o ato foi iniciado por mim.

A conversa pareceu morrer novamente. Spock ficou olhando Jim cortar um pedaço de carne. Spock precisava consertar as coisas entre Jim e ele, e também precisava traçar um limite entre os dois.

― Jim... Há algo que eu quero dizer. Você revelou seus sentimentos a mim. Eu não queria lhe causar sofrimento emocional. E eu estou honrado por eles. Nunca me ocorreu que você pudesse se interessar por mim dessa forma em particular. Sua amizade já parecia o suficiente.

― Porque eu não gostaria de você, Spock?

― Eu não estou no padrão de pessoas com quem você costuma se relacionar.

― Eu tenho um padrão? Bem, eu posso certamente dizer que todas as pessoas com quem me relacionei não eram apenas um rostinho bonito, elas também eram muito inteligentes. Então, acho que você se encaixa aí.

Spock se moveu na cadeira.

― Também nunca o vi na companhia de alguém do sexo masculino.

― Talvez porque apenas um me interessasse. ― Jim respondeu meio sem pensar, embora fosse totalmente sincero. Mas não pôde se arrepender, não quando notou que as pontas das orelhas de Spock estavam ficando verdes.

Jim sentiu uma satisfação egoísta por ser capaz de fazer Spock corar. E lá estava novamente a esperança e a paixão tomando conta dele novamente. Depois, Jim sentiu-se culpado. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele já tinha prometido a si mesmo que não faria isso com Spock e Uhura.

Não, ele não daria uma de conquistador para cima de Spock enquanto Spock estivesse com Uhura. E talvez Spock nunca deixasse Uhura. E estava tudo bem. Porque eles eram um casal perfeito.

― Estive pensando em Sulu. ― Jim mudou de assunto.

― Sulu? ―Spock estava visivelmente confuso.

― Sim. Para ser meu novo Primeiro Oficial. Ele já tem alguma experiência no comando, se saiu muito bem sempre que nós dois o deixamos como Capitão Interino. Acredito que ele tem capacidade. E já há algum tempo tenho pensado em recomendá-lo para comandante.

― Ele também seria minha primeira sugestão se você pedisse minha opinião no assunto.

― Sério?

― Sim. Senhor Sulu é muito determinado e responsável. Lida bem com todas as suas tarefas. Acredito que ele será um excelente Primeiro Oficial.

― Irei conversar com ele antes de tomar a decisão. Ver o que ele acha da ideia. Afinal, Ser Primeiro Oficial é uma grande responsabilidade. Não quero que ele se sita pressionado se ele achar que não está pronto.

― É um curso de ação lógico da sua parte, Jim.

Assim era mais fácil. Quando Jim colocava a Enterprise e toda a Federação entre eles, era mais fácil manter uma conversa com Spock. Enquanto falavam sobre trabalho, era mais fácil esquecer, mesmo que por um momento, que ele estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo e que jamais seria correspondido.

Spock disse que eles compartilhavam um laço mental de amizade. Isso era algo especial. E talvez fosse o máximo que ele teria de Spock. A amizade, embora não fosse o suficiente, era boa o bastante.

Um homem devia saber quando desistir, principalmente se a felicidade de um amigo estava em jogo. E para Jim, a felicidade de Spock era mais importante. Spock precisava ser amado e precisava estar com quem ele amava.

E Spock amava Uhura.

E Jim era inadequado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Volto quando puder.
> 
> próximo capítulo: último dia de Spock e Jim em Novo Vulcano.


	13. Quando sinto “amizade” por você

O início do jantar não foi tão agradável quanto Spock havia pretendido que fosse, em parte por sua culpa. Ele não conseguia tirar da mente as palavras do pai. Ele percebeu que Jim estava muito quieto e um pouco triste, talvez pela pouca interação que Spock estava oferecendo. Jim estava se esforçando para manter uma conversa neutra e amigável.

Spock se esforçou para bloquear todas as emoções e memórias do diálogo com Sarek e passou a se concentrar inteiramente em Jim.

Spock ainda não conseguia acreditar que Jim Kirk, seu Capitão, havia se declarado para ele. Ele sabia que Jim era sincero sobre seus sentimentos. Spock havia sentido isso durante o beijo. Beijo que ele jamais devia ter permitido.

Às vezes, se ele pensasse naquele momento, ele conseguia sentir a sensação dos lábios de Jim tocando os seus. Então, ele tentava não pensar. E jogava a memória para o fundo de sua mente. Mas a memória teimava em retornar, sempre que ele olhava para Jim, o que era praticamente o tempo todo.

 Spock sabia que Jim estava ferido, por mais que Jim insistisse em dizer que estava tudo bem.  Se ele não podia retribuir os sentimentos de Jim, pelo menos ele podia dizer que se sentia horado por eles.

Em um dado momento, durante o jantar, quando as coisas ficaram menos estranhas entre eles, Spock se pegou olhando para as mãos de Jim, e sentiu um forte desejo de tocá-las. Lembrou-se imediatamente da voz de seu pai o acusando de traição, também pensou em Uhura e sentiu-se culpado.

 _James Kirk não é adequado para você_. Spock não pensava assim. E se Sarek conhecesse James Kirk, assim como Spock o conhecia, com certeza Sarek pensaria diferente. Mas que diferença fazia o que Spock pensava a esse respeito? Ele não estava em um relacionamento com Jim, ele estava em um relacionamento com Nyota.

Não importava o que Sarek pensava sobre Jim. Assim como não importava o que ele mesmo pensava sobre Jim. Jim não era seu parceiro romântico, portanto toda essa discussão era ilógica. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o assunto.

Spock se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ele. Nunca antes ele teve tanta dificuldade para controlar suas emoções como nas últimas semanas. Seria a presença constante de Kirk? Seria a sua nova ligação entre eles? O link de amizade que eles agora partilhavam?

Spock contou a Jim sobre a existência do link, parecia errado não contar, mas ele omitiu como o link havia se formado.

Apesar de todo o seu conflito interno, Spock achou que o jantar com Jim foi certamente uma experiência interessante. Um pouco diferente do jantar que eles tiveram em São Francisco alguns dias antes de partirem para Novo Vulcano e certamente muito diferente das refeições que eles compartilharam a bordo da Enterprise. Pela primeira vez, o jantar não era uma simples refeição compartilhada aleatoriamente, mas uma tentativa de agradar a Jim, um esforço para fazê-lo mais alegre.

E mesmo que a noite não tenha começado muito bem, aqueles momentos em que eles conseguiram conversar como sempre faziam foi recompensador.

No fim, Spock ficou um pouco mais aliviado quando percebeu que o humor de Jim havia melhorado. Mesmo que o seu próprio humor ainda fosse incerto.

— Podemos voltar caminhando? — Jim indagou quando eles saíram do restaurante. — Eu gostaria de apreciar as estrelas do seu planeta.

Spock pensou em corrigir Jim e dizer que o planeta não lhe pertencia, nem era aquele seu planeta natal. Mas não o fez.

— Tem certeza que não há problema para você fazer uma longa caminhada? A casa do meu pai não fica tão perto.

— Estou bem. Me injetei uma dose de Tri-Ox antes de sairmos. E a noite é bem mais fria em comparação ao dia. Eu gostaria de aproveitar.

— Muito bem, então. Eu acompanho você.

Spock ficou ao lado de Jim e logo eles sincronizaram o ritmo das passadas. Caminharam em silêncio. Jim olhando para as estrelas e para os edifícios ao redor. Spock observando Jim pelo canto dos olhos.

— Estou impressionado com a rapidez com que os vulcanos construíram tudo isso.

— De fato. A inteira reconstrução das cidades era de vital importância para que os sobreviventes dessem continuidade a suas vidas o mais rápido possível.

— Sabe o que mais me surpreendeu? — Jim falou depois de um momento. — A garçonete que nos atendeu.

— O que havia de surpreendente nela? — Spock ficou curioso. Ele mesmo não reparou nada que pudesse ser destacado como notável ao recordar a atendente, muito menos surpreendente. Mas era verdade que ele tinha estado meio distraído durante o jantar. E, claro, Jim tinha um olho atento para fêmeas humanoides. Spock ignorou a sensação de desconforto que aquele último pensamento lhe causara.

— Ela era vulcana. — Jim respondeu e sorriu ao ver a sobrancelha de Spock saltar.

— Considerando que este é um planeta habitado por vulcanos, não vejo porque o fato da garçonete ser uma mulher vulcana seja um fato tão surpreendente.

— Eu sei, Spock. É só... — Jim tocou o braço de Spock por instante, ainda rindo, depois retirou a mãos. — Você pode dizer que é meio preconceituoso da minha parte, mas... acho que pensei que todos os vulcanos do planeta eram cientistas ou algo assim. O que, evidentemente, não é lógico. Para uma sociedade funcionar é preciso ter indivíduos trabalhando em todas as áreas. Mas esse raciocínio só me ocorreu quando a moça veio anotar nossos pedidos.

— Felizmente você alcançou a lógica, ainda que tarde. — Spock ironizou.

— Sim. Eu sou capaz de lógica algumas vezes.

Spock olhou para Jim e se perguntou como seria não estar constantemente na companhia de James Kirk, não caminhar mais ao seu lado. E ao fazer isso, pela sexta vez naquela noite, Spock se pegou admirando como Jim parecia bonito naquela roupa vulcana.

 — O que foi? Estou muito estranho nessa roupa? — Jim perguntou.

— Negativo. Como eu disse anteriormente, lhe caiu muito bem. É apenas... diferente, vê-lo vestido assim.  Como um vulcano.

— Espero que não um diferente ruim. — Jim falou e acariciou o tecido da roupa. Jim havia adorado a roupa, embora ele mesmo se sentisse um pouco estranho dentro dela. Era como vestir uma roupa do Spock. E talvez por isso Jim tinha gostado tanto. E, claro, foi um presente de Selek. E o velho vulcano tinha acertado o seu tamanho, a roupa ficou perfeita em seu corpo. — Eu percebi que alguns vulcanos ficaram me olhando lá no restaurante. Fiquei em dúvida se era um olhar de aprovação ou desaprovação, vocês não são muito fáceis de ler.

—É curioso ver um humano com nossas vestimentas. Os humanos geralmente não o fazem. É provável que os outros estivessem o admirando em vez de desaprovando. Eu posso dizer que você parece muito agradável aos olhos.

— Oh. Ora, senhor Spock, você também.

Os dois se entreolharam e coraram ao mesmo tempo. Jim desviou os olhos primeiro e se sentiu como um estúpido adolescente.

Jim limpou a garganta e disse:

— Obrigado pelo jantar. Foi muito agradável.

— Eu digo o mesmo. — Spock respondeu.

Eles caíram em silêncio depois disso.

Spock retomou sua postura estoica. As mãos presas atrás das costas. A postura ereta. E novamente, como aconteceu várias vezes durante o jantar, Jim viu Spock se retrair e se fechar. Era óbvio que algo não estava bem.

— Eu percebi que você ficou preocupado depois da conversa com o seu pai.

— Vulcanos não se preocupam. — Spock disse secamente.

— Você não precisa fingir que está bem quando você não está, Spock. Pelo menos não precisa fingir para mim. Você passou a metade do jantar distraído. Você está melhor agora?

Spock não disse nada apenas comprimiu os lábios.

— Quero dizer, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Lembra quando você disse que estava aberto a me escutar se eu precisasse desabafar? Eu digo o mesmo agora. Não estou pressionando nem nada. Apenas se você quiser conversar. É para isso que amigos servem afinal.

Spock continuou em silêncio.

Jim suspirou.

— Você está preocupado que Sarek o obrigue a se casar com uma mulher vulcana em vez da Uhura?

Spock olhou para Jim com uma expressão estranha. Provavelmente se perguntando como Jim sabia daquilo.

— Você ouviu o que Sarek disse. — Spock falou. Não foi uma pergunta.

— Só a parte em que ele diz que a Uhura é incrível e eu sou um caso perdido. Não exatamente com essas palavras. — _Você também disse que ama a Uhura_ , Jim acrescentou apenas em sua mente. — Mas tudo bem, não fiquei ofendido. Na verdade, acho que seu pai tem razão.

Spock encarou Jim por um momento, o rosto sem expressão. Ele desviou os olhos e continuou a andar. Jim se apressou para acompanha-lo.

Spock ficou tanto tempo em silêncio, que Jim se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto. Jim não queria forçar Spock a pensar na conversa com Sarek, por razões óbvias. Mas ele estava preocupado com Spock. Ele percebeu que Spock tinha estado tenso e distraído a maior parte da noite. E Spock nunca foi do tipo que se distrai com facilidade, então isso era meio preocupante.

Quando Jim já estava certo que tinha estragado o resto da noite por causa de sua boca grande, Spock começou a falar. Jim podia notar o tom de hesitação na voz do amigo.

— As pessoas a minha volta se acostumaram a dizer que eu sou meio-humano e meio-vulcano. Mas essa afirmação não está totalmente correta. Isso implicaria dizer que eu sou 50% humano e 50% Vulcano. Isso não é verdade. Minha constituição biológica é 75% vulcana e 15% humana. Por essa razão, meus pais decidiram que o melhor para mim seria a educação vulcana. Mais tarde, eu mesmo vim a escolher seguir o caminho Vulcano em definitivo. Mas essa pequena porcentagem minha que é humana, me causa mais dificuldade do que você possa imaginar.

Spock continuou:

— Por causa da minha formação e da minha constituição biológica majoritariamente vulcana eu jamais serei como um humano, Jim, mesmo que eu quisesse. Mesmo que eu tentasse muito. E ainda assim, essa pequena parte humana em mim, me torna menos Vulcano e me faz imperfeito em tudo o que eu tente fazer. É um lembrete constante de que eu não sou nem uma coisa, nem outra. — Spock faz uma breve pausa. — Meus companheiros humanos desejam que eu seja mais humano; meus companheiros vulcanos desejam que eu seja mais vulcano, e eu constantemente falho com ambos.

Jim percebeu como aquilo realmente machucava Spock. Jim fechou as mãos em punhos, zangado.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Spock? Porque perder tempo tentando ser uma coisa ou outra quando você pode ser o melhor dos dois mundos? Cara, eu sempre te achei incrível! — os dois pararam de caminhar e Spock olhou surpreso para Kirk. — Você tem todas as qualidades das duas espécies e pode desenvolver isso. Acredite, tem muito humano por aí que adoraria ter o seu controle emocional e a sua lógica. E aposto que tem muito Vulcano que gostaria de ser como você.

— Duvidoso. — Spock respondeu um pouco divertido com o súbito ânimo de Jim.

 — O fato é: ninguém é perfeito, Spock. Ninguém. Então você não precisa se preocupar em ser o vulcano perfeito ou o humano perfeito. Você só tem que ser o melhor que você pode ser, eu sei que isso soa meio piegas.  Eu posso dizer que eu nunca conheci ninguém tão dedicado quanto você e se as pessoas não percebem isso, problema delas. Você não é obrigado a agradá-las. Você é, na minha opinião, o melhor humano e o melhor vulcano que eu conheço.

— Sua opinião é um tanto suspeita, Jim. Você não acha? — Spock disse. Jim podia notar o quase sorriso do Vulcano.

— Talvez. Mas é o que eu realmente penso. Independentemente de você ser meu amigo ou do que eu sinto por você. E tenho certeza que Uhura também pensa assim.

Spock encarou Jim por alguns segundos, considerando se devia dizer ou não o que tinha em mente. Por fim, ele começou, hesitante:

— Jim, sobre o que Sarek disse sobre você...

— Não se preocupe, eu disse que não...

Spock levantou a mão para que Jim parasse de falar.

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar. Meu pai não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo ou desmerecer você como pessoa. Eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem ciente de todas as suas habilidades profissionais, no entanto, ele não conhece você pessoalmente. Ele avaliou você como um possível parceiro romântico e o desqualificou. Mas eu digo que a avaliação dele não foi válida por duas razões. Primeiro: ele o conhece apenas superficialmente e profissionalmente, portanto ele não teria como fazer uma avaliação justa entre suas qualidades e as qualidades da Nyota. Por mais que Nyota seja uma profunda conhecedora da cultura vulcana e melhor se adapte aos nossos modos, isso não significa que você também não possua suas próprias características que o torna um companheiro adequado para um vulcano. Segundo: a escolha de meu pai prioriza as fêmeas. Levando em conta o risco de extinção que meu povo sofre no presente momento, é lógico escolher uma parceira que seja capaz de gerar filhos e dar continuidade a nossa espécie. Por isso, para Sarek, uma mulher vulcana seria preferível, pois geraríamos uma criança com mais chances de carregar nossa herança sanguínea. Diante da minha recusa de escolher uma parceira vulcana, Nyota é novamente a escolha mais lógica, visto que machos humanos não são capazes de reprodução. No entanto, meu pai desconsidera o fato de que eu provavelmente seja estéril. A maioria dos seres híbridos são, não vejo porque eu seria uma rara exceção. Portanto, considerando que eu mesmo não seja capaz de reproduzir, eu poderia livremente escolher entre um parceiro macho ou fêmea. Em síntese, meu pai não pretendia ofendê-lo quando disse que você é inadequado para mim, ele apenas estava usando a lógica. No entanto, a lógica dele foi falha, pelos motivos que já apresentei.

Jim encarou Spock sem saber o que dizer. Ele ainda estava tentando filtrar toda aquela informação e seu coração batia tão acelerado em seu peito que ele se sentia um pouco zonzo. Ele nem ao menos se lembra se Spock já havia falado tanto sobre assuntos pessoais antes.

— Eu lhe contei todas essas coisas porque eu quero que você entenda que, como Vulcano, minha maior dificuldade está na minha inabilidade em reconhecer e compreender emoções. E isso costuma causar sofrimento as pessoas com quem eu me importo. Minha mãe, Nyota... você. Eu passei tanto tempo aprendendo a ignorar minhas emoções que não aprendi a reconhece-las, nem a lidar com elas. Compreendo agora que essa foi uma grande falha. — Spock parou e olhou para as mãos de Jim. — Eu passei metade da noite desejando segurar a sua mão, Jim. E a outra metade passei me culpando por me permitir ter tal desejo. Quando eu sinto... amizade... por você, Jim, eu sinto vergonha.

— Porque você ama a Uhura. — Jim falou. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se tinha compreendido Spock corretamente. Spock queria segurar sua mão?

— Não, Jim. Porque eu não tenho mais certeza do que eu realmente sinto por ela. Assim como não tenho certeza do que eu realmente sinto por você.

— O que... O que você quer dizer com tudo isso, Spock? — Jim perguntou num fio de voz.

— Se eu já não estivesse engajado em um relacionamento com Nyota, eu ficaria honrado se você me aceitasse como seu parceiro romântico, Jim. — Spock falou olhando para os próprios pés. A face e as pontas de suas orelhas estavam tingidas de verde vibrante. Jim aparentemente havia esquecido de como respirar. — No entanto, eu estou em um relacionamento com Nyota e me recuso a magoá-la. Eu sei que tenho fortes sentimentos por ela, mas também tenho...  — Spock se interrompeu e olhou para Jim. — Encontro-me em um profundo conflito emocional.

— Eu sinto muito — Jim sussurrou. Ele sentia seus olhos marejados. — Jamais quis lhe causar dor.

— Você não me causa dor, Jim. Descontrole, sim.

Naquele momento, duas mulheres vulcanas que se aproximavam olharam para eles curiosas. Ao vê-las, Spock se tornou autoconsciente de seu estado emocional e de tudo o que havia confessado. Spock desviou o rosto do alcance da visão das duas vulcanas, temendo que elas pudessem sentir sua falta de controle, e continuou a andar. Jim ficou parado, olhando para as costas de Spock. As duas mulheres passaram por ele e seguiram no caminho contrário.

Jim correu para alcançar o amigo. Ele queria confortar Spock, ele queria ser confortado. Mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era ficar ao seu lado.

— Ofereço minhas desculpas pelo meu descontrole. — Disse Spock. A vergonha em sua voz era inegável.

Jim já podia sentir Spock se fechando novamente. Ele não fazia ideia de como sabia quando Spock se protegia com seus escudos mentais, ele simplesmente sentia. Depois de alguns minutos, quando eles já entravam na rua da casa de Sarek, Spock falou novamente.

— Tomar qualquer decisão agora seria injusto com Nyota e com você. Eu preciso de tempo e meditação para pensar claramente. Você me concederia esse tempo?

Spock estava dizendo o que Jim achava que ele estava dizendo? Spock estava mesmo pedindo um tempo para decidir se ele escolheria ele ou Uhura? Jim se encheu de esperança. A mesma esperança que ele passara os últimos dias se recusando a ter.

Jim sabia que Spock não estava dando garantia de nada. No fim, Spock poderia escolher lhe dar um pé na bunda e continuar com Uhura, afinal, os dois estavam juntos há tanto tempo.

Jim sabia agora que Spock estava mais confuso em relação a seus sentimentos do que ele mesmo estivera no passado. Jim sabia que havia a possibilidade de Spock perceber que só o queria como amigo. Ainda assim, Jim respondeu:

— É claro, Spock. O tempo que você precisar.

— É muito amável da sua parte, Jim.

Porque mesmo que ele pudesse eventualmente sofrer, Jim arriscaria.

Spock valia a pena.

 


	14. Infiel

— Se você precisar se retirar para meditar ou algo assim, você pode ir — disse Jim. Ele estava preocupado com Spock. Spock ainda parecia sobrecarregado emocionalmente e, até onde Jim podia dizer, envergonhado por tudo o que disse e toda a emoção que deixou escapar. Se toda essa coisa de falar sobre as próprias emoções era difícil para Jim imagine como devia ser difícil para um vulcano.

— Eu agradeço a sua compreensão e a sua preocupação com meu bem-estar, mas receio não querer deixá-lo sozinho. — Spock olhava para um vaso no outro canto da sala.

Spock estava evitando os olhos de Jim há um bom tempo, mas Jim não se importava. Ele também não tinha a menor vontade de ficar sozinho (ficar sem a companhia de Spock, na verdade). Mas os dois trancados em um quarto novamente estava fora de questão.

— Porque você não medita aqui na sala? Eu tenho um relatório para terminar de ler, assim nós dois nos fazemos companhia enquanto fazemos o que temos de fazer.

— Parece aceitável.

— Ok. Eu vou me trocar e buscar meu PADD, e você pega seu tapete e incenso.

Eles se separaram para buscar o que precisavam e voltaram para a sala. Eles se entreolharam rapidamente antes de se concentrarem em suas próprias tarefas.

Enquanto se preparava para meditar, Spock achou curioso que, anteriormente, teria preferido meditar longe de Jim, mas agora Spock sentia que não conseguiria se concentrar sem a presença do humano. Era mais fácil livrar sua mente de pensamentos sobre onde Jim estava ou o que Jim estaria fazendo quando Spock tinha a plena certeza de que Jim estava bem ali ao seu lado.

Essa percepção era preocupante, mas Spock escolheu não pensar muito sobre isso. Ele precisava limpar a mente e colocar seus escudos e emoções de volta no lugar.

.

Por três vezes Jim abandonou sua leitura para observar o vulcano meditar. Esse pequeno momento entre eles era tão tranquilo e familiar, quase doméstico. Era agradável saber que Spock estava ali perto dele. Jim sempre sentiu isso quando estava em torno de Spock, essa sensação de segurança e pertencimento. Na época, ele ainda não tinha ligado dois mais dois, ele estava tão empenhado em fazer de Spock seu amigo, que não percebeu que seus sentimentos já estavam no próximo estágio.

Mas Jim sabia que este momento não poderia durar. Não para sempre. Afinal, todas as coisas realmente boas na vida de Jim eram assim: passageiras.

.

 

Quando Spock saiu de sua meditação, ele viu Jim dormindo no sofá com o PADD sobre o peito, que subia e descia lentamente com sua respiração. Spock parou para observaro humano. Poucas vezes teve a oportunidade de ver seu capitão tão de perto, tão sereno, tão vulnerável. Ao alcance da mão.

Quando percebeu, Spock já estava com a mão pairando sobre o rosto de Jim, indeciso se deveria tocá-lo ou não.

Ele _ansiava_ tocar, e justamente por isso optou por não o tocar. Em vez disso, sua mão pousou no ombro de Jim, que estava devidamente coberto por uma camisa de flanela xadrez. Spock apertou brevemente, chamando Jim pelo nome.

O humano gemeu e esticou o corpo, como um gato da Terra. Olhos azuis, lânguidos, piscaram e se focaram em Spock.

— Já é de manhã?

A voz de Jim era suave, doce e um pouco rouca do sono. O som fez algo primordial despertar dentro de Spock, e ele olhou para o humano com olhos negros, como se Jim fosse a coisa mais impressionante que ele já viu. Spock precisou de força para manter as próprias mãos presas ao lado do corpo. Ele soltou a respiração lentamente antes de responder.

— Não. Ainda é noite. Creio que você desfrutará de uma noite mais agradável se dormir na sua cama.

— Certo. — Jim bocejou e piscou algumas vezes, ele ainda parecia um pouco perdido e sonolento. — Eu não estava babando no sofá do seu pai, estava?

— Negativo.

— Graças! — Jim se moveu para colocar os pés para fora do sofá e voltou a olhar para Spock. —Você conseguiu meditar?

— Sim.

— Se sente melhor?

Spock pensou sobre isso por dois segundos. Exceto a pequena aceleração em seus próprios batimentos cardíacos, ele estava bem.

—Afirmativo.

Jim balançou a cabeça em confirmação, satisfeito por Spock. Ele recolheu seu PADD e se levantou. Spock também se levantou, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto levemente rosado do humano e os cabelos dourados desalinhados no lado em que estivera encostado no sofá.

— Bem, acho que devemos ir dormir agora.

— De fato.

Jim tomou a frente, indo em direção aos quartos. Ele parou, e Spock parou ao seu lado. Spock ficou um pouco surpreso, porque ele não havia notado que estava seguindo Jim.

— Eu, hum, quero agradecer pelo jantar. Foi muito... agradável. Eu gostei de passar esse tempo com você.

— Eu digo o mesmo, Jim.

Jim apertou o ombro de Spock em um gesto de conforto e aceitação.

— Boa noite, Spock — Jim sorriu e se afastou.

— Boa noite, Jim.

Spock ficou sozinho na sala. E como não havia ninguém ali para vê-lo ou julgá-lo, ele se sentiu livre para suspirar.

 

.

.

 

— Vocês tiveram um jantar satisfatório? — Sarek indagou.

Sarek não estava tão interessado no que seu filho e o capitão fizeram na noite anterior, mesmo assim ele se ouviu perguntar. Se ele parasse um momento para analisar mais a fundo suas motivações naquele momento, ele descobriria que fizera a pergunta para estimular a conversação.

O silêncio nunca o incomodou, mas ter Spock e James conversando constantemente durante as refeições nos últimos dias fez Sarek se lembrar das refeições compartilhadas com sua esposa.

Entretanto, mais uma vez Spock e James Kirk compartilhavam uma refeição em silêncio. Sarek poderia considerar tal falta de interação perfeitamente normal, se não tivesse visto a maneira entusiasmada e familiar com que os dois se tratavam nos primeiros dias.

Sarek sabia que algo havia acontecido entre os dois, embora não soubesse exatamente o quê. Provavelmente, eles julgavam Sarek um tolo incapaz de notar seu filho roubando olhares para o humano, ou a maneira que o rosto de James ruborizava quanto seus olhos encontravam os de Spock.

Teriam eles se envolvido em coito e por isso se tratavam com constrangimento evidente? Sarek achou improvável.

Amanda com certeza teria uma resposta e saberia como lidar com a situação de forma espirituosa. De repente, Sarek se sentiu muito cansado daquele silêncio, e foi quando fez a pergunta.

— Com certeza.

— Afirmativo.

Os dois responderam juntos. E essa resposta animada e sem hesitação parece ter rompido completamente o constrangimento entre os dois.

Spock pousou sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa. — Jim queria admirar as estrelas, por isso caminhamos durante todo o percurso de volta. Isso nos atrasou um pouco.

— Não imaginei que fossemos demorar tanto. — James sorriu e deu outra mordida em sua torrada.

— Eu lhe informei previamente que a distância era longa.

James deu de ombros.

— Caminhar fortalece as pernas. Além disso, tivemos tempo para conversar. — James soprou seu café e deu um gole. — Foi esclarecedor, não foi?

— De fato.

Os dois ficaram se olhando com expressões felizes, e só foram interrompidos pelo som do PADD de James.

James pegou o aparelho e deslizou o dedo sobre a tela.

— Oh, é Sorvek!

— Sorvek? — Spock contraiu as sobrancelhas levemente.

— Sim, ele esteve aqui naquele jantar. Lembra?

— Eu sei quem ele é. Como ele conseguiu o seu número de contato pessoal é o que falho em entender.

— Eu dei a ele — Jim respondeu inocentemente, sem perceber a confusão no rosto de Spock.

James se levantou e se afastou da mesa para conversar com Sorvek. Spock o seguiu com os olhos, os lábios comprimidos numa linha, sua expressão não muito satisfeita.

.

.

Spock não era dado a atitudes egoístas, mas ele se sentiu sendo um pouco egoísta quando Jim pediu para levá-lo ao local de trabalho de Sorvek.

Spock sempre fez tudo para tentar agradar a Jim, afinal ele era seu capitão e amigo. Mas, naquele momento, ao ver como Jim parecia ansioso para ver Sorvek, Spock sentiu uma emoção estranha, e ele acabou dizendo:

— Eu tenho coisas para resolver. — Imediatamente, Spock sentiu-se culpado e envergonhado pela mentira, e tentou consertar. — Mas eu posso conseguir um carro para levá-lo.

Jim piscou.

— _Coisas_? Eu pensei que essa era a palavra humana imprecisa que você mais odeia.

— É ilógico odiar uma palavra. Eu não odeio a palavra _coisas_.

Jim ficou um pouco exasperado. Por que Spock estava sendo tão difícil?

— Bem, você não poderia fazer essas _coisas_ depois, e vir comigo agora?

— Você não prefere apreciar a companhia do senhor Sorvek sem minha presença?

Jim olhou para ele sem entender nada.

— O quê? Por que inferno eu... — Jim parou, a compreensão caiu sobre ele. — Espere um minuto, você está com ciúmes?

Spock paralisou diante do olhar perplexo de Jim.

— Certamente não estou.

— Sim, você está. — Este foi Sarek, surpreendendo a Jim e Spock. — Eu, coincidentemente, tenho uma reunião marcada com os administradores do centro de pesquisa onde Sorvek trabalha. Você pode vir comigo, James, se desejar.

Sarek ignorou a expressão questionadora do filho e continuou olhando para o humano.

— Sim. — Jim respondeu mecanicamente ao perceber que Sarek aguardava uma resposta. Ele não sabia se estava mais surpreso com Spock ou com Sarek. — Obrigado, Sarek. Senhor.

Spock olhou para o pai com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sarek olhou para o filho retribuindo o mesmo gesto, no que Jim imaginou ser algum tipo de competição para ver quem fazia a sobrancelha subir mais alto.

— Eu o avisarei quando estiver pronto para ir. — Disse Sarek a Jim e saiu da cozinha deixando o humano sozinho com Spock.

Jim não estava zangado ou ofendido, para alívio de Spock. Jim estava sorrindo, e seus olhos estavam cheios de carinho.

— Vamos, Spock, não seja bobo. Não é nada do que você está pensando. É uma surpresa para você, droga!

— Para mim?

— Sim. Mas agora não vai mais ser tão surpresa assim.

— Do que se trata?

— Eu tenho certeza de que você entende o conceito de “Fazer uma Surpresa”, Spock. Não vou dizer até chegarmos lá. Venha, Spock... por mim.

Spock olhou para aqueles grandes e esperançosos olhos azuis. Jim não estava ansioso para ver Sorvek. Jim estava ansioso para que Spock fosse com ele.

Spock, por fim, acabou cedendo.

Jim abriu um enorme e luminoso sorriso. Aquele sorriso que sempre afetou Spock de uma maneira agradável.

— Não posso acreditar que você pensou que eu estava interessado no Sorvek — Jim sorria enquanto tirava a mesa e colocava as xícaras sobre a pia.

— Eu não pensei...

— Sim você pensou — Jim interrompeu. — Sério? Ele nem é tão bonito.

Jim começou a lavar a louça. Spock pensou em lembrar a Jim que eles tinham um lavador de pratos na casa, mas eram apenas três xícaras e dois pratos; e Jim já estava entregando um prato para Spock secar.

— Sua escolha de palavras, Jim, dá a entender que você o considera _bonito_ em algum aspecto.

Jim olhou para Spock, seu sorriso revelando que ele tinha captado o tom de brincadeira do vulcano.

— Não tão bonito quanto você, senhor Spock.

Pela reação de Spock, Jim imaginou que o vulcano não esperava que Jim dissesse isso.

— Saber disso faz seu ego inflar?

Spock corrigiu sua postura. Ele parecia muito mais altivo e presunçoso do que realmente era.

— Vulcanos não possuem ego. — Afirmou Spock com toda sua dignidade. Jim só conseguia notar as pontas das orelhas do vulcano ficarem verdes.

— É claro que não, que absurdo!

— Você está zombando de mim.

— Só um pouquinho. — Jim terminou sua tarefa, e Spock entregou um pano de prato para Jim secar as mãos. — Vamos nos trocar. Acho que seu vai ficar louco se nós fizermos ele se atrasar.

— Enquanto acredito que seja improvável que meu pai fique “louco”, o atraso é bastante desaprovado pelos vulcanos.

Jim sorriu.

 

.

.

 

— Ele é realmente muito persistente — disse Sorvek a Spock.

Spock estava agora posando para uma foto ao lado de Sorvek, por insistência de Jim. Um bebê sehlat meio sonolento se movia em seus braços.

— Sorriam! — Jim pediu, mas só conseguiu que os dois vulcanos arqueassem uma sobrancelha em sincronia. Aparentemente, isso era muito divertido para Jim.

Jim fazia questão de mostrar para Spock todas as fotos, pedindo a opinião dele sobre quais estavam melhores. Para Spock todas estavam boas; embora, intimamente, ele tivesse uma preferência por aquelas em que apenas ele, Jim e os sehlats apareciam, sem Sorvek ou qualquer outro membro da equipe de Sorvek.

 _É ilógico ter preferência,_ sua consciência o recriminava.

Como embaixador, Sarek estava sempre envolvido em distintas comissões. Spock nem sempre sabia em que consistia todas elas. Assim como ele não sabia que seu pai, juntamente com o Conselho Vulcano, estava tentando recuperar espécies animais de Vulcano.

 Algumas espécies, como sehlats e le-matyas foram ilegalmente levadas para outros planetas por contrabandistas orions e ferengis. Sarek estava fazendo um grande esforço para conseguir trazer esses animais de volta e muitos já tinham sido resgatados. Se o trabalho para aumentar a reprodução em cativeiro continuasse progredindo, em pouco tempo, essas espécies estariam livres da extinção.

Fazia muito tempo que Spock não via um sehlat tão de perto, ou tocava em um. Desde a morte de I-Chaya, seu único companheiro da infância, Spock não teve outro sehlat. Ele não poderia levar um consigo para a Academia da Frota Estelar.

De todas as espécies animais do planeta Vulcano, os sehlats eram os que estavam mais próximos dos vulcanos. Devido sua capacidade de criar laços psíquicos com seu dono e sua lealdade inquebrável, eles eram os companheiros perfeitos para crianças e adultos. Spock lembrava como I-Chaya o fazia se sentir menos só.

Olhando agora para todos esses filhotes de sehlats, Spock se sentia feliz, porque as crianças vulcanas não estariam sozinhas neste novo planeta. Spock fez uma nota mental para agradecer a Jim por trazê-lo.

Spock acariciou a cabeça peluda do sehlat em seus braços. O sehlat se moveu e se aconchegou contra a barriga de Spock.

— Ele parece apreciar a sua companhia. — Sorvek comentou.

— Eu vejo. Ele deve estar me confundindo com a mãe.

Sorvek virou-se para Spock, sua expressão era suave, o canto de seus lábios minimamente inclinados. Um humano não notaria, mas Sorvek estava sorrindo.

— Eu estava me referindo ao humano.

Spock ergueu os olhos para o outro vulcano, depois os desviou para Jim.

Jim estava gravando uma mensagem de vídeo para seu sobrinho, mostrando os animais para ele.

— Quando eu contei a ele sobre meu trabalho e disse que tínhamos uma sehlat fêmea prestes a dar cria, ele me fez prometer que eu o avisaria se o nascimento ocorresse antes da data de seu retorno para a Terra. Ele me contou que você apreciaria conhecer nossas instalações. Ele disse que você tinha um sehlat de estimação.

— De fato, eu tinha.

— Eu não poderia negar um pedido do Capitão Kirk. Nosso povo tem uma grande dívida com vocês dois.

— Nosso povo não deve nada a mim — Spock disse com tristeza, se Sorvek notou, não disse nada.

— Ele é diferente do que eu pensei que seria. A maioria dos capitães humanos que conheci eram de mais idade e muito mais austeros. Capitão Kirk é jovem e mais... emocional.

— Os humanos geralmente são assim. Mas não é algo tão ruim — Spock apressou-se a defender a humanidade de Jim.

— Eu não afirmei que era. Na verdade, eu o achei muito intrigante.

O tom de Sorvek não era monótono. A curiosidade e a fascinação eram visíveis. Spock sentiu aquela emoção estranha outra vez. Uma inquietação desconfortável, como se algo coçasse sob sua pele. _Ciúmes_ , dissera Jim.

_Ciúme é uma emoção ilógica._

Spock pediu licença, entregou o pequeno sehlat a Sorvek e foi até Kirk. Ele deliberadamente tocou Jim, não no ombro ou no braço, mas nas costas, logo acima do quadril. Um gesto muito íntimo, que obviamente atrairia a atenção de Sorvek.

_Vergonhosamente ilógico!_

Ele percebeu que muitos vulcanos, assim como ele e Sorvek, viam o comportamento expressivo e alegre de Jim não como algo reprovável, mas curioso. Jim tinha uma luz natural capaz de encantar qualquer um. E ele era muito inteligente. Inteligente o bastante para atrair a atenção de qualquer vulcano. As pessoas ficavam intrigadas com ele, encantadas.

Spock se viu com ciúmes mais uma vez. Essa emoção o deixava irritado, desconfortável e envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele sabia que não tinha o direito de ser ciumento. Jim não era nada seu além de amigo, e ele não era de Jim. Que direito ele tinha de ser ciumento?

 

 

Eles se despediram de Sorvek e resolveram caminhar pela cidade. Jim queria comprar algumas lembranças para McCoy e seu sobrinho.

Com tudo o que aconteceu, e por estar em Novo Vulcano, Jim tinha esquecido completamente que era Natal na Terra. Mais uma vez Jim se sentiu grato por Spock ter o convidado para essa viagem, assim Jim estaria longe de todas as lembranças tristes que as festividades natalinas costumavam lhe trazer.

Automaticamente, Jim lembrou do último natal que ele, Sam e sua mãe compartilharam. Eles decoraram a árvore juntos, Sam ajudou Jim a colocar a estrela no topo. Eles beberam chocolate quente em frente a lareira e assistiram filmes antigos até tarde da noite. Não houve presentes, mas foi perfeito. Ele foi feliz naquela época. No ano seguinte sua mãe estava se casando com Frank e alguns meses depois estava deixando o planeta. Dois anos depois Sam estava indo embora, para nunca mais voltar.

— Algum problema, Jim? — Spock ficou intrigado com a tristeza no rosto do amigo.

— Não é nada. Eu estava lembrando do Sam.

Jim entrou em algumas lojas que vendiam artigos infantis. Ele queria comprar um sehlat de pelúcia. Tudo bem, ele achava que Peter já fosse grandinho para bichinhos de pelúcia, mas ele pensou que o sobrinho poderia gostar. No entanto, parecia não haver tal coisa como um sehlat de pelúcia em Novo Vulcano.

— É idêntico a um sehlat de verdade, mas é feito de tecido macio e com enchimento de espuma — o dono da loja olhou para Jim com uma expressão que dizia não fazer ideia do que Jim estava falando.

— Eu compreendo o que você está descrevendo, mas não tenho algo assim — disse o lojista vulcano.

— Um de madeira então?

— É possível encontrar um esculpido em rocha, mas é algo destinado a decoração e não para ser usado como um... brinquedo.

— Ninguém nunca deu algo assim para as crianças vulcanas?

— Porque as crianças iriam querer um sehlat de mentira se eles poderiam ter um de verdade?

Jim suspirou. Ele sabia que o que o dono da loja dizia tinha lógica. Afinal, as crianças da Terra tinham bichinhos de pelúcia porque no geral, ninguém daria um urso de verdade a elas. Exceto que agora as crianças vulcanas não poderiam ter um sehlat, pelo menos não num futuro próximo.

— Você não acha que um sehlat de pelúcia ajudaria as crianças a manter o apreço pela espécie? Agora que não há mais sehlats suficientes. — Jim tentava convencer o lojista.

— Parece ter alguma lógica.

— É claro que tem. Confie em mim, você vai vender horrores.

 

.

Depois de encontrar o que procurava, Jim pediu para empacotar tudo e enviar para os respectivos endereços na Terra.

Um sehlat esculpido em pedra para Peter; uma garrafa de conhaque sauriano para McCoy, e uma pulseira de ouro para sua mãe. Jim achou que seria indelicado mandar algo para Peter e não mandar nada para Winona; como eles estavam em trégua, era melhor manter uma boa relação.

Jim também comprou um presente para Spock, um asenoi. Este era esculpido em rocha vulcânica, e tinha inscrições em Vulcano Gólico gravadas na parte de cima; quando a chama era acesa, as inscrições brilhavam. Jim achou a lâmpada incrivelmente bonita, e Spock não tinha uma. Era um presente perfeito.

— Não era necessário comprar algo para mim, Jim. Não é costume vulcano comemorar o Natal. — Disse Spock, mas Jim sabia que Spock havia gostado do presente. Spock olhava para a lâmpada de meditação com admiração e gratidão.

— Não é pelo Natal. É porque você é meu amigo.

A expressão de Spock se suavizou.

— Obrigado, Jim — o tom de Spock era solene.

— Agradecimentos são desnecessários, não é o que você sempre diz?

— Neste caso, não é.

— De nada — Jim respondeu com um sorriso.

.

.

Eles pararam em um restaurante para almoçar. Enquanto comiam, o PADD de Spock soou. Jim viu uma pequena ruga de aborrecimento no rosto de Spock.

— Algum problema?

— De forma alguma. Mais algumas instruções da Frota Estelar. Eu verificarei isso quando chegarmos em casa.

Spock deixou o PADD de lado e continuou sua refeição.

— Você não parece muito animado com sua nova nave — não era uma pergunta, Jim não queria forçar o assunto. Mas algo estava fora em Spock. Qualquer pessoa, mesmo um vulcano, Jim supôs, estaria contente em receber uma nave estelar novinha. Jim conhecia Spock, e ele sabia que seu amigo deveria estar empolgado com a nova missão científica, pelo menos. Não foi essa a razão que Spock deu para ter escolhido sair?

— Vulcanos não ficam animados.

— Não me venha com isso. Eu já vi você realmente empolgado quando está em algum projeto científico. E agora você tem uma nave científica só pra você e não parece nem um pouco ansioso para subir nela.

Spock não disse nada. Jim torceu os lábios.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

Spock demorou tanto tempo para responder, que Jim já tinha tomado o silêncio como uma negativa. Mas então Spock respondeu.

— Você pode.

— Você disse, no passado, mais de uma vez, que não desejava ser capitão. Eu entendo que as pessoas mudam de ideia. Não há nada de errado nisso.

Ainda não era uma pergunta. Jim estava curioso, mas ele não queria forçar Spock.

— Eu ainda não entendo porque você aceitou a transferência para a T’Saura. Eu sei que não foi apenas pela ciência. Afinal, você teria muito mais tempo e liberdade para desenvolver estudos científicos sendo Primeiro Oficial na Enterprise do que sendo Capitão de um navio científico. Um capitão não tem muito tempo para lidar com assuntos que não estejam diretamente ligados ao comando. Você sabe disso. E imagino que você deve ter considerado isso; você sempre considera todos os fatores. Então, qual foi o real motivo?

Spock olhou para Jim. Sua expressão em branco.

— Creio que você não gostaria da resposta.

Jim se ajeitou em sua cadeira e remexeu a comida em seu prato. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, exceto que era vegetal com molho, tinha um gosto agradável e levemente apimentado.

— É por minha causa? Você quer ficar longe de mim? Você sabe... para pensar.

Spock ergueu os olhos para Jim, surpreso. Jim pensou ter visto preocupação ou culpa no rosto de Spock, mas desapareceu tão rápido que ele pode ter imaginado.

— Sim e não — Spock disse baixinho. — Eu não tinha este objetivo em mente quando aceitei a transferência para T’Saura. Entretanto, cheguei a conclusão de que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para refletir sobre os meus sentimentos com respeito a você e Nyota, visto que eu seria obrigado a manter distância física de vocês dois.

Jim assentiu. Spock não estava fugindo dele. Isso é bom.

— Eu compreendo. Você fez uma escolha lógica.

— Obrigado.

— Então, se isso não foi a razão principal, qual foi?

— Na verdade, eu fui levado a reconhecer que seria sensato aceitar a promoção.

Jim piscou. Alguma coisa na forma como Spock disse aquilo o incomodou.

— O que isso significa? Você foi forçado?

— Não exatamente. Embora bastasse apenas uma ordem e eu teria de obedecer, obviamente. Acho que devo ser grato por eles terem me permitido... discutir os termos.

Jim abandonou completamente sua refeição. Ele sabia que algo não se encaixava nessa história.

— Do que estamos falando aqui, Spock?

— Como eu disse anteriormente, creio que a resposta não o agrade. E não acredito que eu deveria fornecer essa informação a você.

— Não, não. Você começou a falar, agora cuspa o resto fora.

Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Muito bem. Quando o Almirante Komak me apresentou a proposta, eu, logicamente, recusei. Nunca foi minha intenção deixar a Enterprise. No entanto ele insistiu que precisava de um oficial como eu para a capitania da T’Saura para fortalecer os laços entre a Frota e o povo vulcano. Eu apresentei a ele uma lista com os nomes de dez oficiais vulcanos e humanos que eu julgava mais que adequando para ocupar o posto de capitão. Novamente, o almirante insistiu que os outros não tinham o mesmo status e experiência que eu. Como ele estava sendo muito persistente, eu perguntei se eu realmente tinha o direito de declinar o pedido ou se a Frota estaria fazendo dessa promoção uma ordem oficial. Ele afirmou que entendia meu desejo de permanecer onde eu estava, mas para o bem do meu capitão, eu deveria aceitar a transferência.

— O quê?

— Ele me informou que o Almirante Nogura solicitou uma reavaliação da nossa capacidade de comando. Mais especificamente, Nogura quer saber se você continuaria a ter os mesmos excelentes resultados sem o meu auxílio como seu Primeiro Oficial.

O coração de Jim afundou. Então, a Frota ainda não acreditava que ele era capaz?

— De acordo com Komak, Nogura já tinha conseguido o apoio do restante do Conselho da Frota. Se eu recusasse o posto de Capitão da T’Saura, eles iriam transferir você para lá. E nomeariam a mim novo capitão da Enterprise. Eu nunca desejei ser capitão, Jim, mas eu não podia permitir que tirassem a Enterprise de você.

Jim se sentia completamente devastado e ao mesmo tempo profundamente grato; Spock estava fazendo um sacrifício por ele. Jim queria ficar zangado com essa situação, mas ele estava muito desanimado para isso.

— Eu não entendo. Se eles reconhecem que formamos uma boa equipe de comando, porque nos separar?

— Eu fiz a mesma pergunta a Komak. Nogura acredita que é desperdício manter nós dois em uma única nave, quando poderíamos estar chefiando duas. Temos que admitir, Jim, há lógica no raciocínio dele. O progresso da Frota e nosso compromisso com ela deve vir antes de nossas preferencias pessoais.

— A Frota que se foda! — Jim deixou escapar. Os vulcanos das mesas em volta olharam para eles com expressões não muito agradáveis.

— Jim!

— Desculpe. — Disse Jim para as pessoas das outras mesas. — Desculpe. — Disse ele a Spock. — Eles não podem fazer isso com você. Se o Nogura não está satisfeito comigo, ele devia me dispensar então. Não afastar você da Enterprise. Com essa chantagem de merda. Você merecia ficar lá. Você sempre mereceu ela mais do que eu.

— Jim, você está partindo do pressuposto de que eu tenho algum direito sobre a Enterprise, o que não é verdade.

— Você mesmo disse que não queria sair...

— Meu desejo em ficar é, exclusivamente, por lealdade a tripulação e ao Capitão da Enterprise. A nave em si nunca teve qualquer importância para mim. Você compreende isso?

— Oh, Spock... Por que você não me contou nada disso antes?

— Eu temia que você desafiasse o Almirantado, e... E eu acreditei, erroneamente, que você não se importava se eu partisse.

— Por causa do que me ouvir dizer a McCoy.

Jim apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos. A comida fria e esquecida diante de seus olhos.

— Jim — Spock o chamou. Jim ergueu os olhos para o amigo. — Eu concordei em aceitar o comando da T’Saura com uma condição. Eu disse que um ano seria tempo suficiente para eles coletarem as informações necessárias sobre o mim e sobre você. Eu concordei em ser transferido, contanto que, após um ano de serviço na T’Saura, eu pudesse solicitar minha transferência de retorno para a Enterprise. Eles, embora com muita relutância, concordaram com meus termos.

— Então, se eu provar que posso ser um bom capitão sem a sua ajuda, eu poderei ter você de volta. Quero dizer, você poderá retornar para a Enterprise?

— Sim, mas somente após eu cumprir um ano na missão da T’Saura.

—Mas aí você só terá um ano antes do final da missão de cinco anos, Spock.

— Apenas mais um ano na Enterprise é melhor do que nunca poder voltar. E eu quero voltar, Jim.

— Sim, é claro, senhor Spock.

Jim sorriu, ainda que estivesse triste, porque sabia que Spock estava sendo sincero.

— Nogura realmente não gosta de mim, não é?

— Desconheço as motivações por trás das ações do Almirante Nogura. Mas se ele não é capaz de perceber e reconhecer a excelente capacidade que você tem para o comando de uma nave estelar, posso apenas supor que ele tenha inveja do grande capitão que você é, Jim.

— Você realmente pensa assim?

— Eu não teria dito se não pensasse.

 

.

.

 

Eles estavam voltando para casa quando Spock percebeu a respiração irregular de Jim e o suor acumulando na testa e na nuca dele. Eles estiveram em movimento desde o começo da manhã, e em grande parte da caminhada Jim esteve diretamente exposto aos raios solares. A essa altura, Spock concluiu, o efeito do hipospray do Doutor McCoy já devia estar acabando.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Só preciso parar um pouco para respirar – Jim falou com dificuldade.

Spock olhou em volta. Eles estavam em uma praça, mas não era uma praça destinada ao lazer, então não havia muitos lugares para se sentar. Spock viu uma pequena estrutura de concreto feita para proteger um canteiro de plantas, mas podia servir como um banco. Alem disso, a escultura rochosa logo ao lado proporcionava um pouco de sombra.

— Você se importa se formos sentar lá?

Jim seguiu o olhar de Spock e concordou.

— Eu só preciso de um minuto. — Jim tranquilizou Spock.

— Eu diria que você precisa de no mínimo dez minutos.

Spock observou Jim enxugar a testa com a manga da camisa. A respiração de Jim foi se normalizando lentamente.

 _Agora, de onde tinha vindo essa pergunta?_ Jim se questionou.

— É feio com as mãos, certo?

Spock assentiu. Ele olhou rapidamente para as mãos de Jim.

— O beijo da maneira vulcana é, para os vulcanos, tão íntimo quanto o beijo da maneira humana é para os humanos. Portanto, é compartilhado apenas entre os amantes e pessoas já casadas. Os vulcanos consideram esse um ato aceitável para ser mostrado em público. No entanto, existem outras formas de contato físico que são considerados aceitáveis, e que podem ser compartilhado entre parentes e amigos muito próximos. Eu gostaria de mostrar a você.

Jim piscou, se sentindo um pouco tonto. Ele não sabia se Spock queria realmente mostrar essas coisas, ou se Spock estava apenas tentando o animar; Jim ainda estava cabisbaixo desde que saíram do restaurante. Tudo o que Jim sabia é que Spock queria compartilhar algo pessoal com ele, e isso era maravilhoso.

— Claro, Spock, se você estiver confortável com isso — Jim tentou não parecer muito ansioso.

— Muito bem.

Spock se aproximou ainda mais e Jim teve que obrigar seu coração a não ficar tão acelerado. Mesmo com todo o calor, Jim sentiu um arrepio no momento em que Spock pegou sua mão direita.

Spock mostrou a Jim dois gestos simples. O primeiro consistia em alinhar todas as pontas dos dedos com as pontas dos dedos da mão da outra pessoa, mantendo os dedos abertos, mas sem encostar uma palma na outra. Não era algo difícil, nem surpreendente. O segundo toque já foi um pouco mais significativo, pois trazia lembranças para ambos; eles mantinham as mãos na posição do ta’al e, nesse movimento sim, as palmas eram pressionas uma contra a outra. Não havia nenhum vidro os separando agora.

Jim ficou hipnotizado pelas duas mãos unidas. Ele não sentia nada além da temperatura corporal quente de Spock, ainda assim, parecia algo especial. Depois de mais alguns segundos, Spock retirou a mão.

— Eu entendo que toques tão simples possam não ter um grande apelo para os humanos.

— É uma grande coisa para você, tocar alguém assim?

— Na verdade, sim. Embora seja um contado aceitável em publico, não é feito rotineiramente ou para qualquer um.

— Foi o que imaginei. Estou honrado por me mostrar isso. Se é suficiente para você, é suficiente pra mim.

 _Suficiente._ Aquela palavra ficou dançando na mente de Spock. _Era realmente suficiente?_

Spock observou as pessoas indo e vindo pela praça. Alguns chegavam a direcionar um olhar para eles e continuavam em seus caminhos.

— As pessoas que nos viram agora, sabem que eu o considero como um amigo muito próximo. Como se fosse alguém da minha própria família, como um irmão.

— Você disse que nós compartilhamos um elo de amizade.

— Isso está correto.

— Como isso se formou? Foi quando nós misturamos nossas mentes?

— Não. Acredito que tenha sido muito antes disso — Spock deu uma resposta vaga, esperando que Jim não insistisse naquele ponto específico. — Mas durante nosso elo mental eu pude perceber a existência desse elo entre nós.

— E isso é uma coisa boa? Para você, quero dizer. Não lhe causa incomodo? Minha mente parece bastante caótica, até para mim.

— Sua mente não é caótica, é dinâmica. E um link de amizade não causa incômodo.

— E como isso funciona exatamente? Você consegue ler minha mente?

— Não. Um link é como um fio, feito de energia psíquica, unindo minha consciência a sua. Eu simplesmente estou sempre consciente de que você está na outra ponta. No máximo, eu poderia captar algumas emoções suas, se elas forem muito fortes; e apenas se você estiver próximo. Apenas um vínculo de casamento permite que duas mentes estejam constantemente em contato uma com a outra, mesmo em longas distâncias.

— Isso é muito legal.

— Devo concordar.

 

Depois da destruição de seu planeta natal, Spock fez um pacto consigo mesmo. Jamais se permitiria experimentar emoções tão fortes como as que experimentou naquele dia.

Ele foi um tolo.

As emoções vieram arrasadoramente incontroláveis sobre ele, e ele se viu completamente tomado pela dor, raiva e desejo de vingança.

Quando Jim estava morrendo na câmara de descontaminação, Spock desejou tanto poder salvá-lo, poder alcança-lo e confortá-lo, que por um instante pensou ter sentido Jim em sua mente. Foi tão rápido, que Spock pensou ter imaginado, mas então Jim morreu.

Naquele momento, Spock sentiu como se parte dele, parte de sua mente se apagasse, deixando um vazio. Como um elo rompido. Foi um choque, pois ele nem mesmo tinha percebido que um havia se formado. Logo em seguida sua razão foi subjugada, e ele foi tomado por dor e fúria.

Ele não entendeu, eles nem mesmo tinham se tocado pele a pele. Como era possível?

Spock nunca foi de acreditar em milagres, mas, milagrosamente, Jim estava vivo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ele não conseguia ficar longe de Jim. Spock sabia que algo estava errado com seu próprio comportamento toda vez que McCoy olhava para ele com aquela expressão intrigada, sempre que Spock aparecia no hospital e pedia para ver Jim; ou quando ele começou a visitar Jim escondido de Nyota, depois que ela questionou se ele realmente precisava ir ao hospital todos os dias.

Aquelas emoções, aquele descontrole, permaneceram com Spock por muito tempo depois. Ele fez de tudo para se controlar, mas ficava pior perto de Jim. E manter distância definitivamente não foi a melhor das soluções.

Ele já devia saber, desde aquele momento em que sentiu Jim Kirk morrer, que aquele sentimento simples e tão poderoso não poderia ser mera amizade.

Inconscientemente, ele sabia.

Spock, ilogicamente, pensou que se ele ignorasse por completo aquele sentimento, ele sumiria. Mas no fundo ele sabia, não sabia? Por que mais ele lutou tanto para se apegar mais a Nyota e se distanciar emocionalmente de Jim?

E funcionou?

Não. Ele falhou miseravelmente.

Ele continuava repetindo para si mesmo que Jim era apenas seu amigo, mas uma parte dele dizia que não era suficiente, mesmo agora ele desejava sentir a mente de Jim outra vez.

Saber que Jim tinha sentimentos românticos por ele, algo que Spock jamais imaginou, mexeu com ele. Levou Spock a reavaliar tudo. A confissão de Jim mudou tudo.

Na verdade, Spock já tinha feito sua decisão. Ele já tinha confessado isso para Jim, não tinha? Se ele não estivesse comprometido com Nyota, ele estaria feliz em iniciar um relacionamento romântico com Jim. Se ele não tivesse comprometido com Nyota, ele não teria interrompido aquele beijo; e vai saber até onde ele teria ido com Jim aquela noite.

Foi por estar em um relacionamento com Nyota que ele escolheu ignorar e expurgar esse novo sentimento. Foi por respeito a Nyota que ele escolheu se afastar de Jim.

E em todas as vezes que Spock desistiu de tentar entender seus sentimentos por Jim para manter e fortalecer sua relação com Nyota, ele teve certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas isso não o impediu de se sentir de alguma forma errado.

Spock se sentia infiel. Emocionalmente infiel.

Infiel com Nyota e infiel com Jim.

Infiel consigo mesmo.

 Isso não podia continuar.

.

.

Quando chegaram na casa de Sarek, Jim correu para o chuveiro. Spock aproveitou esse momento para ligar para Nyota.

Ela estava tão feliz em ouvir dele. E ele estava feliz em ouvir dela também. Ele estava feliz em tê-la ao seu lado. Mas isso não podia mais ser assim. Ela deve ter notado algo diferente nele, porque em algum momento durante a conversa ela parou.

— Spock, você está bem?

— Incerto.

— Você quer conversar?

— Sim, nós devemos. Mas não agora. Quando eu voltar à Terra.

Houve uma pausa silenciosa de Nyota. Spock tinha certeza que não era apenas efeito do atraso da comunicação devido à longa distância.

— Quando você volta? — Ela perguntou finalmente. A voz dela tinha mudado.

— Amanhã.

— Tudo bem, Spock. Como você quiser.

Ela desligou. Sem “Eu te amo” desta vez. Spock ficou aliviado por ela não ter dito, assim ele não teria que responder. Ele se sentiu culpado por isso.

.

.

Spock apertava o PADD nas mãos quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Era Jim, com cabelo loiro úmido e cheiro de lavanda.

— Tudo bem por aqui?

— Sim. Eu estava conversando com Nyota.

— Oh... Ela deve estar ansiosa pra te ver, não é?

— Possivelmente.

— Eu vim te perguntar se você quer ver um filme. _Orion’s Eleven_. Ouvi dizer que é uma adaptação de algum filme terráqueo antigo. Espere... — Jim lia as informações em seu próprio PADD. — É cheio de violência ilógica e cenas de nudez, provavelmente você vai odiar. Esqueça o filme.

— Eu gostaria de ver.

— Mesmo?! — Jim quase engasgou de surpresa. — Certo, eu vou ver se consigo fazer seu sintetizador fazer alguma pipoca.

— Eu farei um chá.

— Chá com pipoca? Onde já se viu isso?

— Um suco?

— Mais aceitável.

— Você está começando a soar como um vulcano, Jim.

Eles assistiram o filme no quarto de Jim. Jim deitado em sua cama e Spock sentado na poltrona ao lado, Jim não ficou incomodado com esse arranjo.

Eles não terminaram de ver o filme, o cansaço e o calor finalmente levou a melhor sobre Jim e ele caiu no sono. Spock garantiu que a temperatura fosse agradável suficiente para Jim, colocou um cobertor sobre ele e o deixou descansar.

Spock tinha um lugar para ir.

 

.

.

 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jim?

Foi a primeira coisa que o velho Spock perguntou ao ver seu eu mais jovem parado a sua porta.

— Não. Jim está perfeitamente bem. Reconheço que escolhi uma hora muito ilógica e inapropriada, mas eu não disponho de muito tempo. Vou entender se não quiser falar comigo. Tenho algumas perguntas... Perguntas de natureza pessoal.

O rosto do velho vulcano se suavizou imediatamente.

— Eu vejo. Você pode entrar.


End file.
